Right Next Door
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: What if it was Mac's apartment that burned down and he takes up Stella's offer to stay in her spare room. What difficulties do they overcome as they work to find the person responsible for the arson? Tension, romance, danger and action.SMACKED
1. Dust & Ashes

**Title: Right Next Door  
****Chapter 1 - Dust and Ashes**

**Summary: **What if it was Mac's apartment that burned down and he takes up Stella's offer to stay in her spare room. What difficulties do they overcome as they work to find the person responsible for the arson? Tension, romance, danger and action. SMACKED

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**A/N:** I have a lot of OC's in the story and the two that carry over from others is my NYPD veteran Detective John Sullivan, whose character was first introduced in my first CSI:NY story 'Liquid Death' and is mentioned in a few of the other ones; as well as my other reoccurring OC Dr. Ben Adams who is Mac and Stella's doctor in all my fics! SO since I haven't had chance to read every story on the CSI:NY board and if you already have "established" OC's with the same name please let me know and I'll change. But only if they are **established** (except Sullivan and Adams b/c they always have been mine! Lol).

**NOTE**: this story is only "inspired by" not 'based on' the episode with the same name where Stella's apartment burned.

* * *

**_6:00 pm_**

"Damn it Stella!" Mac's angry voice growls at his headstrong partner as they stand staring at each other in a small face off outside the interrogation room. "He quoted you in there and now he walks because of a mistake you made!"

"He backed me into a corner Mac! This wasn't my fault! That bastard is lying and you know it!" She stands her ground, fire flashing in her green eyes as she crosses her arms, not backing down to her partner and best friend. Over the years people who have worked with them on a regular basis have become quite familiar with the small heated debates that were usually held for the viewing public to see in various locations in their place of employment. Seeing the two of them squaring off over a suspect was never cause for alarm; at least not yet as they never let it amount to anything and were usually seen the next hour laughing as the best friends they were.

"He played on your emotions and you let him! There goes our damn case!"

"Well if you hadn't wasted time lecturing me about damn protocols earlier in the day we might not be here right now!"

"I had every right..."

"Well so did I!"

"Fine I guess we both screwed up and now the innocent people pay the price!"

"If you are trying to make me feel guilty..."

"Yeah?"

"It's not working!" She lightly hisses through clenched teeth, finally taking her leave as Flack walks up to Mac.

"Want some more bad news?"

"I just heard. Damn it Don, we had him!"

"I know. But..."

"It's not really Stella's fault, he played us both on this and won! Damn him," Mac finishes with an angry curse once more.

"Mac, we caught Ronald Cressley once before and I swear to you we'll do it again."

"We better Don or Thelma Ritco won't be the only one found lying in a shallow grave."

"Don't worry Mac, nice thing about these low-lifes, they like giving us another chance."

"We better get one!"

Mac offers one more look of angry contempt to the smug face staring at him with a penetrating gaze through the darkened reflective glass before he finally storms out of the precinct; heading for his office. His angry showdown with Stella still leaving his head pounding, and now he's left wondering why he got upset so easily in the first place. Part of him applauded Stella's forthright stance against the overconfident drug seller but the other part of him knew it was because of the murdered orphan girl that she allowed her emotions to dictate her actions; allowing him to walk free on a police technicality.

He raises his weary head as he's about to enter his office, spies his partner at the end of the hall with her back to him and frowns. But inside he knows tomorrow will be strained if he at least doesn't offer some kind of apology for today, for jumping down her throat so fast, when it wasn't really warranted.

So with a heavy sigh and a slightly elevated heart rate, he carefully makes his way toward her, waiting until she's finished with the person she's talking to before making himself known.

Stella turns to her partner, eyes him with a small frown before pushing past him into her office; Mac following.

"Mac you don't ow..."

"Yes I do."

"You were just being _you_," she throws at him and he offers a small wince in return.

"I didn't mean to yell at you in front of everyone and I'm sorry," his tense voice offers in regret. "That shouldn't be me."

She carefully notes his defeated posture and finally offers a timid smile. "Don't worry about it Mac, just say _I told you so_ and be done with it."

"Never liked those words; they usually are following something terrible."

"I screwed up."

"Stella, I shouldn't have let you on this case and..."

"_Let me_?" She counters with an arched brow, her lips tugging into a small smile.

"Right. I put you into a tough situation so I'm sorry."

"Didn't mean to question you this afternoon."

"I think you did but you were right; I wasted time on...I guess it doesn't matter, he's free and..."

"We'll get him again Mac."

"I know. See you tomorrow," he offers with a slight smile as he turns around and finally takes his leave. On the way back to his office Mac reflects on their relationship; over the past ten years they had supported each other through various trials and afflictions but as the days turned into years, time not going easy on either one of them; they started to realize that their friendship needed to grow into something more; something they both seemed to want, but never finding the right words or ways to show the other that they were interested in finally moving past stage one.

Mac heads back into his office; slumps down in his leather office chair, filling his office with a heavy sigh as his tired blue eyes rest on the mountain of files waiting for him on his desk. He watches Stella pass by and can't help but offer a small smile when she finally offers one herself, followed by a wave and then disappears from his view; the promise to return to him again tomorrow as she so faithfully does.

With those few encouraging gestures, Mac finally starts into his paperwork, determined to keep his mind on something other than what other kind of trouble Ronald Cressley would be getting into.

* * *

**_7:00 pm _**

By the time Stella reaches her quiet apartment, her anger from the days events have all but subsided and she is just left with a feeling of exhaustion and anxiety. This case had affected her more than ones in the past; ones with orphaned girls always did. Every time she would come upon a new case with abandoned children she would question whether she was the right CSI for the job but never put forth any other outward emotions that would betray her anxiety of the situation; but Mac always knew. Even with this case Mac had briefly mentioned it, and she once again cursed the fact that she immediately shut him down, sending him away with the knowledge that she was tough, could take whatever was thrown at her and it wouldn't affect her at the end of the day.

Trouble was it did affect her; especially being alone right now after his kind of case. Her head throbbed and her heart ached as her brain forced images of the girls' sliced up body, lying in the cold watery gutter; a shameful final resting place for a child who had no chance from the day she took her first breath.

Stella finally makes her way into her kitchen, dropping the small bag of groceries onto the counter and wondering what it would be like to come home to someone warm and loving on a regular basis. She had put the terrors of Frankie aside but when Danny and Lindsay started to make themselves known as a couple, a small feeling of jealousy started to consume her; not jealousy over Danny in any way, jealousy that they were now no longer alone; something she feared she'd always be.

"I wonder what Mac is doing right now?" She mumbles to herself as she starts to put together her meal; a meal she'll share with the evening news anchor once again. "Probably at work and then will go home to sleep without supper again. That is if he sleeps," she continues her one person conversation. "I do worry about him."

Mac was her best friend; her rock; her pillar; the one man on this planet she knew she could entrust her very life and soul. Despite the fact that he was one of the most private men she ever knew, when they were alone and the moment was right, he would offer brief snippets into his soul; small times she has come to treasure. Much like her, his emotions were strong and sometimes that carried over into areas it shouldn't.

But try as she might to push them aside; suspecting him of this also, over the past few months, stronger feelings had started to develop inside her mind and heart and now she found herself wondering about him during times she never did in the past. What did he do before he went to bed to unwind? Anything? Play his guitar? How about in the morning? Much like herself, Mac wasn't a big breakfaster but what was his regular routine when he woke up? That is if he even went to bed the night before? What does he cook for himself? Do on his days off? Read in his spare time? Enjoy on the weekends?

It was questions like these that she now wants answers to and wonders what he would think about an invitation to something more informal? Dinner out? A drink after work? Casual lunch on the weekend? Stella finishes her supper, puts the plate down and allows her mind to wander on different scenarios she could actually see Mac agreeing to. In the past months, she too has felt that he wants more but knows how he feels about being aggressive toward women and told her at one time with all the hurt in his life, he's afraid to take the first step again in fear of being rejected for a third time.

A small smile plays upon her tired lips at that last thought. Rejected? Who on earth would reject a great guy like Mac? Peyton never appreciated him and now that she was gone for good, Mac was available. But if he was that afraid of rejection, she knows it will be up to her to make the first move, something she didn't mind in the least.

"A drink after work, he'll go for that, its non aggressive," she muses to herself, finally standing up and heading for the kitchen to deposit her dishes and then heads into the bathroom to get ready for bed. After filling her curls with detangler she heads into her bedroom, fatigue finally starting to win the battle over the days exhausting events. In no time her head touches the pillow, her eyes close, and her mind is starting to formulate the question she'll ask Mac to get him to start down the road to a real relationship.

* * *

**_10:00 pm_**

By the time Mac reaches home, his fingers are almost too tired to push the key into the lock and open the door to his quiet apartment. He finally succeeds after offering a small curse and then closing it angrily; needing a tension release of any kind. Too late to hit the gym or go for a run, he takes off his coat, casually throwing it over the table; knowing he'll just need it again for work the following morning and tries to unwind.

Mac slowly eases off his suit jacket, wandering into the kitchen to see whatever he can scrounge up for a meal. When he spies nothing of value, he quickly grabs a nearby open beer, taking a few hearty swigs of the flat liquid before slamming the bottle back down on the clean counter and then heading for his bedroom.

His mind still offering images of Stella's angry and then hurt expression following his angry outburst and he once again feels remorse and shame starting to consume him.

"She didn't deserve that," he huffs to himself as he takes off his dress pants, hanging them up and then reaching for a pair of black casual pants; hoping to catch the sports scores before he actually goes to bed. After the Marines, and especially after 911, sleep was something his modest paycheck just couldn't afford; especially after days like today.

He turns on the TV, slumping into the very familiar chair, tension starting to ease. His fingers grasp the remote, aimlessly flipping through the channels until he finds the right one to linger on. However, his mind is no where near the highlights from tonight's Baseball game.

He's wondering how Stella is faring after today? She always amazes him, even now, with her strength, energy and resilience to whatever curve ball life seems to throw her way; and she had been dealt her fare share. What does she do to unwind? Does she go out with friends? Probably, she doesn't seem like the type to just sit at home alone all the time, he tells himself. And while he'd like to think she's thinking of him, inside he doesn't get his hopes up. Part of the reason he's never pursued anything further than a strong friendship with Stella, his best friend.

"What if she said no?" He lightly asks himself with a heavy frown. If she said no, the friendship would be strained with new knowledge that one of them wanted more and the other didn't and that would be the beginning of the end he feared. His friendship with Stella was one of the most basic reasons he even got up in the morning; that and his love of justice and duty to the city he worked so hard to protect. But if he was honest he would have to admit over the past few months, feelings stronger than friendship started to grow; but as per his normal, he was too afraid to act on them.

"She's probably out," he mumbles in a somewhat sad tone; his voice echoing in his lonely abode. He looks around at his apartment and sighs; certainly not the homey place of comfort he wished it would be.

"Needs a woman's touch," he tells himself with a small laugh, knowing inside that was never going to happen; not realizing that in a few hours those words would come back to haunt him.

"I wonder if she makes supper for herself every night?"

One of the things Mac knows he misses the most with not having a good woman in his life on a regular basis, are the home cooked meals and upbuilding conversations at the end of the working day; a real reason to actually want to come home at night. As it was now, he didn't mind being in the office as it kept him from going off the emotional deep end; alone with his thoughts was something he never cherished.

"I wonder what her morning ritual is?" He asks again, only the face of the TV sportscaster offering a smile in return; one not directed to him however.

"I wonder if she ever wonders what I'm doing?" He can't help but ask himself. But with a sad laugh, knowing after today she's probably cursing his name, he finally flips off the TV and allows his head to slump back into the soft folds of the oversized armchair, his eyes finally close and sleep overtakes him for as long it was allowed.

* * *

**_2:15 am_**

A dark male figure stealthily makes his way toward his intended target, his heart racing, hands a little shaky, and a few beads of sweat darting across his dirty brow. After this many years of dancing with the beast he was sure he had worked out most of his nervous anxiety but his heart still races with fear that one of these days, this job will be his last.

He grew up with the smell of gasoline; grew to long for and find love and comfort with the toxic aroma, the intense fumes slowly eating away at his vulnerable insides year after year until he was finally told not six months ago that his body was officially breaking down and he didn't have long to live; weeks, maybe days. But he was hired to do a job and no matter his death sentence he was a man of his word and would see it through to completion. _This is for Fred, he would tell himself each job._

Compassion and decency were never qualities that he had developed; virtue and honesty, never traits he aspired to; he hated mankind, vowing his revenge for a life torn away from a small child and forever altered at the hands of an ugly parent. He watched his father burn that day; the sound of sizzling flesh forever seared into his diminished conscience; but for the first time since his birth he slept that night better than he ever dreamed.

His mind quickly snaps itself back to present day as he remembers the call he received early in day.

--------  
_'Monty, this is Jake you still like playing with matches?'_

_'Yeah, where?'_

_'Here is the address.'_

_'Any particular target?'_

_'Apartment 67, Trent Allen.'_

_'It'll cost you.'_

_'I don't care. Can you do this?'_

_'When?'_

_'Tonight.'_

_'I'm your man.'  
--------_

He carefully makes his way toward the apartment, chewing his gum like it's his last meal on this earth; his fingers now fumbling with the matches in his hand; the matches that will be destroyed along with his presence. After dancing with the beast for this long, he considers himself a Master and Artist. Besides, these are regular people right? _No one here that'll ever catch me_, he tells himself. And so far he's been proven right. His mind has no concern for the lives he's about to destroy; the future's he's about to darken and the despair his actions are going to create. He feels contempt for anyone who dares to breathe the same air he does. He hates his meager existence. He hates everything.

He makes his way into the area he has spent the better part of the day getting to know. He knows he won't have much time when he enters the empty apartment, but is assured that he'll be the only one in there at the time. He quickly takes the spare key given him, out of his pocket, turns the lock and finally allows himself to exhale as he pushes the door closed, careful not to make another sound.

"This is going to be too easy," he mumbles, not realizing that the space above him is shared with one of the New York's best Forensic Investigators. He gently hums to himself as he readies his weapon and then starts to work, finally mouthing the words to the song _'Sunny came home' _by Shawn Colvin, a song about a troubled soul in love with the outcome that fire provides; something comforting that his own family failed to offer when he was brought into this world against his own wishes.

_'Strike a match go on and do it,'_ he whispers as he plants what he needs in the electrical outlet and then stands back a few feet. Within minutes, the faint smell of charring wires starts to tempt his nostrils, like a mistress, calling her lover back to her open arms. He watches with captive fascination as a faint orange glow is seen and then before he can be spotted, he takes his leave; disappearing into the night, offering only a haunted shadow on the darkened buildings that start to envelop him.

_'Oh light the fire and hold on tight...the world is burning down'..._his voice trails off into the mist.

* * *

**_2:35 am_**

By the time Mac finally jerks himself awake he knows instantly that something is wrong.

"What the hell?" He offers in a groggy tone as smoke immediately grabs his throat and forces contaminated air into his lungs, his eyes instantly burning. He forces himself out of the chair, his ears taking in the soft crackling of fire as he rushes into his bedroom, pushes the door open a small ways only to be slammed backward by a wall of searing heat; singeing whatever soft flesh and hair it can. Mac quickly reaches for his blackberry on his dresser, his fingers getting burned as they connect with his blazing gun and he turns on his heel, racing for the front door, shoving on runners and grabbing a hoodie; shoving into the pockets his wallet, badge and keys.

Mac rushes into the hallway, shouting at people to wake up and banging on any closed doors; rancid smoke starting to sieze his lungs as he nears the blazing fire. The floor beneath his feet is hot and when he nears the apartment next to him he can hear the floor starting to give way. Immediately stepping back a few feet, he watches in horror as a small hole grows beneath the door, swallowing up wood and drywall with an insatiable appetite; no way to get to his neighbor.

"GET OUT!" Mac continues to shout as he races to a small boy, picks him up and hurries after his father who is carrying the boys sister, down the fire escape stairwell, his apartment being consumed by smoke and flames as each minute races past. Mac drops the boy and heads back inside, helping all whom he can, not caring that he's now burnt his hands and fingers and filled his lungs with damaging smoke.

By the time he reaches the street for the last time, Mac looks up at the floor of his apartment to find it engulfed in flames; smoke billowing from the windows, the faint sound of sirens finally getting closer. His home; his life; his whole world up until now is rapidly being destroyed as each second zooms by.

"It's all gone," he hears another man beside him softly moan. Mac turns his ash stained face to gaze upon a father clutching his son and daughter to his chest; his single parent neighbor who he had helped out earlier. Mac offers a sad gaze toward the family before looking around at the building occupants who can only helplessly watch as their homes are destroyed by one cruel act of vengeance; a man he'll soon vow to find no matter the cost; a man who will help change his life forever.

Mac finally looks back at his own apartment and echoes he same sentiments his neighbor offered earlier. _"It's all gone."_

* * *

**_5:00 am_**

Stella's brain finally acknowledges that her phone is ringing and she slowly opens her sleepy eyes and reaches for it; offering a small curse as her neck slightly cracks.

"Don, this better be important."

"Sorry to wake you Stella, but I thought you'd want to know about Mac."

"Something happen?" She asks in haste, her eyes forcing themselves all the way open; her heart now elevated at the thought that Mac is in danger; or worse.

"His apartment burned last night Stella. He is okay but is in rough shape as I'm sure you can imagine. Lost pretty much everything. He's there right now and Jessica is with me and we are starting to canvass but I know you'll want to be first on the scene so I called you."

"And after yesterday I'm sure I'm probably Mac's least favorite person right now."

"Stella, you are his best friend and trust me after talking to him this morning, he needs you now more than ever."

"On my way."

Stella hangs up with Flack and knows he's right. If Mac's life was just turned upside down he would need the help and support from the team; especially his right hand.

"_I'm coming Mac_," Stella states firmly as she wastes no time in pushing herself out of bed and racing to get dressed. In no time she is out the door, heading for the nearest drive-thru coffee establishment then racing back into traffic, Mac's former dwelling her primary target; calling the team on the way.

By the time she reaches his place, the fire trucks are wrapping up and the seasoned fire inspector is just getting started. She flashes her badge and heads for Don and Jessica.

"Flack, where is he?"

"Still upstairs," Flack replies, a frown caressing his handsome face. "Just go easy on him; he's had one hell of a night, been up since about two thirty."

Stella offers the two detectives a frown before she slowly turns around and makes her way into Mac's apartment, her heart rate starting to rise with each story she passes. She finally makes her way onto his floor, notices the makeshift flooring that was put up where the fire burnt it out, and offers a sharp intake when the putrid smell of scorched wood, rancid smoke and chemicals start to hinder her oxygen intake. She finally reaches Mac's doorway and stands in place watching him, his back to her.

His posture is defeated, his hoodie covered with dirt and debris, his hair messed up, his fists red and tender, the cuffs of his sleeves almost missing; burnt off.

"Mac?" Stella asks softly, finally forcing her partner to turn and acknowledge her presence. Stella feels her heart shatter in an instant when Mac finally turns to face her with one of the most anguished expressions he's offered her to date; quickly swallowing back his sorrow. His face is covered with ash, blood and sweat and she can tell by the way he's standing he's injured something else but probably won't mention it right now.

"Mac I'm so sorry," she offers as she takes a few careful steps toward him, a coffee offering in her hand.

"It's all gone Stella, my life is gone," he replies in sorrow, gently taking the coffee and offering her a warm hug, holding on a little longer than he expected. "Sorry," he offers as he quickly pulls back, trying to wipe away angry tears.

"Don't be sorry Mac, I can't imagine what you are going through right now. Everyone get out okay?"

"No, they found a body next door. Sheldon is on his way to get started on this. We'll get Danny and Lindsay to work on the floor below. Inspector Davidson thinks it was deliberately set, but his team is on its way so..." Mac's voice trails off as he turns around once more, offering a wince of pain so that Stella won't see and be needlessly worried.

"Where um...will you stay?" Stella quietly questions. "I know you are probably not wanting to think about that right now, but as your best friend I have a small suggestion."

"Best friend's still?" Mac asks with a slight smile as he slowly turns around. "After yesterday?"

"Mac, even best friends can have a difference of opinion," she gently reminds him. "An argument will never change what we have."

"What is the small suggestion?"

"I have a spare bedroom that you can use temporarily..."

"Stella, I wouldn't even think of putting you out like that. I'll get a hotel or...or something," his voice trails off once again.

"Mac..."

"Stella, what happened to your no men policy?"

"Mac, you are my best friend and I think this extreme situation qualifies me to bend the rule this once," she offers lightly. "Especially for you."

"What would the team think?"

"I think they would think it's expected of me," Stella tells him.

"Pardon?"

"Mac you and I have known each other longer than most people we work with and everyone knows we are best friends and partners; for you to temporarily allow me to help you wouldn't be out of the ordinary, in fact I think it would be expected. I would be in trouble if..." Stella's voice nervously rambles on, forcing Mac to look at her with a slight smile, the first his handsome face has produced in hours.

"You can't do this alone Mac."

"Thanks for your concern, but I'll be okay," he huffs, taking a sip of his dark coffee as Flack re-enters the room; Stella reaching for her phone to call Danny and Lindsay for their immediate help.

"You okay?" He asks Mac in concern.

"I will be when I find the bastard that did this!" Mac replies in angry contempt.

"Just the one dead body so far, your neighbor, a Trent Allen, know much about him?" Flack asks.

"Divorced, no kids that I know of, works down at the docks; pretty much kept to himself. I didn't hear him even trying to escape, might have been dead before the fire started. Sheldon is working on that now. What else?"

"Not much else," Flack frowns. "Ian Davidson is waiting on Danny and Lindsay to finish up, but you know him and his team is on its way so..."

"He'll have to wait," Mac snaps in return; looking at his friends in remorse. "Sorry."

"Mac, you just lost everything, why on earth are you apologizing?"

"Just am."

"So, you going to be staying at Stella's or a hotel?"

"Hotel," Mac replies in haste. "And that's final."

"Ok-ay," Flack drawls as he goes to take his leave, heading back into the hallway to continue his discussions with any of Mac's neighbors who might have seen anyone suspicious, but he knows at two in the morning most people would be sleeping. He needs the ones on the street who were up at that hour and might have witnessed the elusive arsonist making his escape.

Mac turns to Stella who simply shrugs before she goes to take her leave. "Mac, asking for help from your best friend who cares a lot about you is the right thing to do. It's a sign of strength; not weakness."

Mac watches her leave and then turns back to the charred mess before him with a heavy sigh. He wants more than anything to be at his partner's side trying to solve this, but right now he has to figure out what if anything from his present life can be salvaged and what on earth his next move will be.

* * *

Stella makes her way next door to find Sheldon just getting the body wrapped for transport. She eyes the burned corpse and offers a deep frown.

"Can't tell right now but it looks like he was taken by surprise, maybe smoke inhalation?" Sheldon guesses with a small shrug. "Won't know more until we get him onto an inspecting table. How's Mac?"

"Angry," Stella replies as her eyes start to scan the surrounding area for anything that might seem out of place. "Danny and Lindsay just arrived and are going to work downstairs but I was just told that Davidson is going to be there with them so that should make things interesting. I'll join them and then catch up with you at the lab. I'm sure Mac is going to be busy with insurance and stuff like that but you know he'll want to be kept in the loop."

"You got it," Sheldon replies as he nods to the ME transport technician who carefully wheels the body outside, Sheldon following.

Stella continues to search the darkened mess around her, hearing Mac's angry voice in the room next door, not even able to imagine what he must be thinking. He just lost everything he owns; how on earth does he pick up the pieces from all this? Her eyes finally rest on a small burnt tin with foreign writing on it and quickly bags it as evidence along with a few other items. She hands them to one of the waiting CSI transport people with instructions for it to be given to Adam Ross, his new priority case to work on.

Stella slowly heads into the bedroom to examine it, hearing Mac's voice getting louder as he finally approaches.

"Stella?"

"In here," she calls out and he's quick to follow her voice, entering the room with an angry expression. "Sheldon is on his way back with the body and Danny and Lindsay are working alongside Davidson on gathering arson evidence," she tells him, finally noticing his hands and wrists, the swollen and burnt skin, singed hair and dirty nails.

"Mac you should have your hands looked at."

"They are..."

"Mac, they are raw, blistered and almost about to bleed. There is a medic downstairs. Please?"

"Fine," he finally resigns, knowing inside he's not going to win this battle of wits with her. In truth his hands are in agony but he can't show weakness; never has and wasn't about to let anyone know this situation has him near the emotional and mental breaking point.

Stella watches him take his leave and then goes back about her task of trying to find anything that might tell her why a supposedly healthy man in his forties wasn't able to get out with the rest of the building occupants. "What secret are you hiding Mr. Allen? Who did this to you and why?"

* * *

Monty Jamison hopes when Jake Burns sees his handiwork on the news that he'll be pleased; he remembers the feeling of satisfaction when he watched it burning from about a hundred yards away; his ears picking up the delightful screams of those trying to escape, the faint sound of those racing to help and the angry curses of those that never could.

To be able to hold fear and terror in your hand, offering them as tasty candies to the undeserving masses was reward enough for Monty Jamison. In reality he had come to hate his given name; daring himself at one time to have it legally changed but then changing his mind at the last second, choosing instead to live with the scar that would forever be his epitaph.

His father, the twisted bastard that he was deserved his fiery death; Trent Allen had wronged Jake and so Jake sought retribution. He knew of Chief Ian Davidson's reputation but tried to change his MO and so kept the seasoned fire veteran guessing at every fire scene. However, he knew one of these days Davidson would stop him; it was that thrill that fed him.

Monty walks over to his small table, taking the bottle of golden poison and downing a few hearty gulps before lightly gasping for air as the alcohol burns his cancerous insides. He's dying, his doctor had told him. An honest man at the free medical clinic that he visits from time to time to get an update. Monty always just offers a curse when he's told to quit drinking and smoking; scoffing at the idea that his life deserves prolongation.

"My father killed me long ago," he whispers into the dark stillness of his dingy shelter he now calls home. "May he rot in hell," his twisted laughter is head before it's silenced with another offering of the Jack Daniels in his soot covered fingers. He looks at a small picture of him and his best friend; Fred Rogers, who died long ago and sighs. "Soon Fred, soon I'll join you and soon both of us will be at peace."

He finally walks toward a small table and picks up a remote to a small black and white TV, waiting for the news of his latest masterpiece to be broadcast for the entire city to see.

"And my father said I would amount to nothing," he sneers in anger, tempted to throw the bottle at the TV as he has done in the past. "At least I'll die knowing he was a liar." And with those haunting words left to dance around in the stale air he puts the bottle to his lips and takes in all he can until his liver calls it quits and he passes out on the floor; missing the video display of his handiwork.

* * *

Mac slowly walks out of his neighbor's apartment into his own and just stands in misery; not realizing he has an audience until the older man gently coughs. Mac quickly swallows before he turns around to offer Veteran Fire Chief Ian Davidson a slight frown.

"Ian."

"How are you young man?" Ian asks warmly.

"Homeless," Mac replies bitterly. He looks up to see Ian's sad smile and offers a small apology. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry Mac, not after what you have been through. You might be homeless right now, but certainly not friendless," Ian reminds him and Mac's lips offer a slight smirk. "Or loved I see. Good looking woman you got there. Can tell she cares for you a lot. She'll help you get through this."

"We're partners and just friends," Mac is quick to correct.

"Sure," Ian nods his head; offering Mac a knowing smile. "_Friends_. My team will be finished shortly but you should get yourself looked at."

"I'm fine."

"I'm sure your lovely partner didn't buy that line either. Funny thing about women Mac, and how they can pick up on what we don't want them to, especially when we tell them what _we_ think they want to hear. I'll give you as much time as you need but when you're done I will need your apartment Mac. Just to rule things out for my report. I hope you understand."

"I'm done I guess," Mac replies with a heavy sigh, looking down at his hands.

"Get them looked at Mac. This will be here when you get back. Do you have a place to stay? Janice and I..."

"I'll just stay at hotel and..."

"What happened to your _friend_, Mac?" Ian smiles.

"Can't."

"Well whatever you do, don't let a chance like that pass you by; especially right now. Now go and get yourself looked at young man. That's an order."

Mac looks at Ian and realizes that he too isn't trying to tell Mac what to do just offer some kind assistance in his time of need. So with a soft smile, a non verbal agreement, he slowly heads past Ian, receiving a warm squeeze to his shoulder and a whispered _I'm sorry,_ before he heads into the smoky hallway and then finally into the fresh air outside.

* * *

By the time Mac finishes with the medics and wanders back up his apartment, now decorated with yellow tape, it is mid day and the team has taken it's leave; allowing the Arson Investigation Unit to finish up and him to just be in what was left of his home; alone.

"Can't believe this," Mac whispers to himself as he heads back into the living room, clutching the small plastic container that was provided to him in which to gather whatever he could to take with him; anything worth salvaging from a life with so much history and so many memories, wiped out in the blink of an eye.

He finally takes his leave for the last time today and heads back to his truck and into the office; the only place that he fears he'll have to call home until he is back on the road to rebuilding himself a new future. He quickly deposits the box into his work locker, thankful for a clean sweater. After washing the dirt from his face, careful of the wrappings that the medics put on his hands, he pulls on a sweater and goes in search of answers; not caring about the rest of his appearance.

"Hey Mac you okay?" Danny asks in concern as Mac makes his way into the lab to help in whatever way he can.

"Don't you need to get your insurance in order or something?" Lindsay lightly questions.

"I am fine and need to work. I know you are all concerned, but trust me I'm fine."

Danny and Lindsay exchange amused expressions but know better than to question Mac once he's made his firm stance known on a particular subject. Danny watches Mac head for Stella but only offers a heavy sigh as he turns his head back to his task, trying to help determine what started the fire. Inspector Davidson would be sending one of his men over later in a joint effort if it was indeed arson; if it was natural causes then Davidson's team would run with it.

"What did you find?" Mac asks Stella as she leans over microscope, somewhat tempted to touch the golden curls inches from his lightly skinned fingers.

"Your neighbor had a small tin full of extra strength Ambien; which is a very strong over the counter sleeping aid. Taken in short doses it can be very effective; longer term and it can aid in death."

"So he was doped up on these then he might have been too drowsy or dizzy to make it out of the front door instead of dying a few feet from it," Mac ponders.

"Sheldon and Sid are still working on a blood sample and actual cause of death but for now this could be our best lead. I'll get Lindsay to run with it; see if she can find where he bought these and try to establish a pattern."

"I can..."

"Mac, you look like hell and smell worse, why don't you go..."

"Home?" He rushes in anger.

"I was going to say downstairs and have a shower or something, I know you keep extra clothes in your locker like I do."

"Sorry," Mac frowns and Stella offers him a kind smile; looking at her partner in loving concern.

"Please?"

"I don't have clean clothes here, took them home a few days ago and..."

"Then go to the store and buy some as you'll need them tomorrow."

"Stella, I am okay. I'll leave in a few hours and..."

"You're not going to are you?"

"Everything I now own is in a small plastic box downstairs; the rest of my damn existence reduced to dust and ashes! What the hell do you want me to say?" Mac fairly shouts, garnering a few quick stares and gasps. Stella offers a small smile and Mac quickly calms down.

"Stella I'm sorry. I have some calls to make," Mac finally concedes, taking his leave and heading for his office. Stella watches in concern but knows there is no point in arguing with him at work as Mac prides himself on keeping his life separate from those he works with; allowing herself and only a handful of others actual glimpses into the world that is Mac Taylor.

By the time the sun starts to set, Stella is only half way toward finding out what other secrets Trent Allen was hiding besides the fact that his blood was full of the powerful sleeping aid. As suspected when she walks up to Mac's office he is still there, trying in vain to write with his wrapped hands.

"Mac you need to get some real rest. You have been up since an ungodly hour," Stella gently reminds him, walking up to his desk and slowly sitting down before him.

"I guess it's a good thing I don't believe in karma," Mac huffs, gently rubbing his tired eyes, dislodging some black residue which only marks his face a little more. "I would almost believe that it was because of my stupid actions yest..."

"Don't you dare sit here blaming yourself Mac," Stella lightly warns. "You couldn't have seen this coming. But I am not here to lecture you on that as I doubt you'd listen to me anyways."

"Stella..."

"Mac you need to rest, and should stay with me, there I've said it."

"You found something on Trent?" Mac lightly asks.

"His initial blood test came back positive to high dosages of Ambien, which means when the fire started he was probably out like a light."

"So he died of semi natural causes," Mac frowns as he leans back in his chair, the smell of smoke still lingering on his hair and body in general. "Suicide?"

"Possible. Flack is checking into his personal history so we have it covered. So will you go and rest now?"

"Where Stella?"

"Mac, even Flack thought..."

"If I promise to go to a hotel tonight will that ease your mind?"

"A little," Stella replies with a timid smile.

"Then I will."

"Mac, I want to help you. I can't imagine what you are feeling right now, but I am here if you need me."

"Just help me get to the bottom of this."

"Mac..."

"Stella, I am fine. Really. I'll get through this."

"Alone?"

"As I always do."

"_Alone_."

"I'll be okay, really."

Stella offers him a firm smile; once again able to tell by the look on his face that right now is not the time for another brow beating or emotional showdown. "If you need anything, you'll call right?"

"I will."

"No you won't."

Mac watches her take her leave and then feels his sorrow staring to consume him; feelings of helplessness and despair, rapidly taking over. He slowly pushes himself out of his chair and wanders downstairs toward the locker room, pulling open his locker door with some hesitation.

Mac stares at what's left of his possessions and feels his eyes starting to water as his hands reach for them. However, just as he's about to reach them, he finally feels his adrenaline starting to drain and can do little more than slump back down on the bench, holding his head in his hands and offering a small outburst of emotion. The thought of going to an impersonal hotel all alone with nothing but the clothes on his back doesn't seem like the great idea he thought it was this morning when the idea first popped into his head.

He needs a drink and while part of his brain is telling him that is the wrong, the other part says to hell with sobriety and find the nearest bar. With a heavy fist he slams the door shut, pushes himself back upright and quickly takes his leave. The ride to the hotel was one of tormented silence, a bleak existence now being offered. His mind wonders if he had died in the fire if anyone other than Stella would mourn his passing? Sure the team would be sad for an allotted time, but who did he really matter to?

"Mac, snap out it," he scolds himself as he pulls in front of a store to get a few things. People offer strange glances at the soot covered man, as he quickly gathers a few things and then heads for the cashier; offering a small explanation as to his appearance. The next stop is the hotel and as soon as Mac nears it he knows he's making another mistake and so instead of stopping, pushes down on the gas pedal and heads for the other side of the city; toward the one place he knows he shouldn't be going.

He slowly walks into Flannigan's pub and takes a seat at the table, slamming his keys down on the table and ordering his first shot of whisky.

"Tough day Mac?" The familiar bartender lightly questions.

"Hell Stan...pure hell," Mac states in anger, quickly downing the shot on an empty stomach and then demanding a second.

"Mac, you should have something to ea..."

"Look, every thing I owned in this damn world was reduced to a pile of ashes that you can just piss on! Now give me the second shot, that's your job right!" Mac growls, garnering a few stares and frowns before he offers a heavy curse, looking down at his blackened fingers with contempt. "Sorry."

The hesitate bartender fills his shot glass with the second helping of the golden liquid, but as he turns to leave, Mac's hand shoots out and snatches the bottle back.

"Mac!"

"I'm not driving, AM I?" He half shouts as he eyes the eyes a few inches from his fingers.

"Fine," the older man frowns in concern as he takes the keys and hurries to attend to another customer.

"Gone..." Mac whispers in misery. "Everything is gone."

About an hour later, the bottle is almost empty and Mac's body is about to shut down for the night. After earning a few further warnings from the bartender, the bottle is finally taken away from him, leaving him alone to ponder his miserable plight. His clothes still smell of smoke; dusted with ash and blood; his hair messy, his hands lightly bandaged but his mind in agony.

"It's all gone Stan," Mac manages with a slight slur, his brain not telling his mouth the right words; not allowing his body to just push himself up out of the chair and finally take his leave.

"Mac, what happened to you today? For the past hour you have just kept mumbling it's all gone. What is gone?"

"MY LIFE!" Mac snaps, before offering a heavy frown and looking back at the empty glass in his tired fingers. "I should...leave..."

"And go where?"

"Home..." he starts with a slight drunken curse. "Home...my home is gone...burned to the ground...all gone."

The older man looks at him in concern before reaching for the phone. "You need a friend Mac. Can I call..."

"Have no friends...all gone...everything is gone..." his voice rambles off with a hint of anger. "Everything...is gone."

* * *

Stella finally reaches home with a heavy mind and heart. Today Mac's world was ripped apart; his future altered once again by an act out of his control, and she knew inside that he was going to be up all night pondering what he could have done differently and how was now going to just pick up and move on. Some of his Marine memorabilia, the few remnants of Claire and some other items she knew he cherished were reduced to mere heaps of ruins in minutes; his past now existing only inside his tormented brain.

But as stubborn as she knows he is, he also has to acknowledge that, especially right ,now he has to be the one to ask for some sort of help or he would always come to resent those that try to force it on him. She finally wanders into her kitchen to try to make something to satisfy the gnawing hunger her stomach was reminding her of.

However, just as she's about to start into dinner the phone rings and she's quick to answer it, wondering if it's Mac, finally asking for help.

"Stella Bonasera?"

"Who is this?"

"Stan Gregson down at Flannigan's. Don Flack told me to call you. Said you'd want to personally handle this. Mac Taylor is your partner right?"

"Stan what did he do?"

"Nothing yet, but you need to come and get him before he does anything stupid. Downed almost a whole bottle of whisky without food in a few hours. I'm surprised he's still awake; most men would have been passed out cold by now. He's one damn stubborn fellow. Stella he said his home burned today?"

"Mac's right and you did to the right thing in calling me," she replies with a heavy sigh, already fumbling to get her shoes on her feet. "Did he drive?"

"I have the keys right here. I have to close in a few hours and didn't want to send him to a shelter."

"Thanks Stan, I'm on my way; that's not far from where I live. Just don't let him leave."

Stella quickly hangs up and rushes for the door, frantically waving the next cab to drive close. Flannigan's was a place Mac sometimes invited her to when he was in the neighborhood; meaning he was probably on his way to see her when his mind offered another kind of detour, the wrong kind. An angry Mac was hard to handle at the best of times; a drunken, angry and destitute Mac Taylor might be impossible to handle right now. But she knows inside that no matter his attitude in the morning she will never let him be sent to a shelter in his hour of need.

The cab comes to a halt and she spies the Avalanche still parked out front where Mac left it when he entered. She looks inside and notices the few bags of items he bought himself and the fire issue plastic container that holds the last few remnants of the life of Mac Taylor. She hurries inside to see Stan offer her a look of relief and Mac half slumped over the bar, his mouth still offering angry curses and his body now slightly shaking.

"Did he do any damage?" She asks Stan as she approaches Mac; some hesitation holding her back. She is used to seeing Mac strong and in control, but seeing him in such a depleted condition was almost too much to bear.

"Just to himself," Stan huffs as he hands Stella the keys to the truck.

"Mac?" Stella asks softly, as she gently touches his right shoulder, forcing him to look up at her with watery eyes.

"Stella?" He manages in a weak tone, forcing her to reward him with a strained smile. "What the hell are you doing here?" He growls in anger before turning away, his head resting on his folded arms once again.

"I'm here to help you Mac."

"I don't need help!" He snaps as Stella pulls out a few bucks and pays whatever Mac consumed. Then without saying a word she gently starts to unfold his body; getting him ready to go. Mac offers a few more angry protests at first, finally looking up and locking his tormented watery sapphire eyes with her warm emerald ones.

"Let's go Mac."

"Stell...I don't need...help," he lightly stammers as she forces an arm around her shoulders, calls out a goodnight to Stan and starts to lead Mac to the front door.

"Yes Mac, you do need my help and I intend to make sure you get it; starting right now. I'm taking you home, with me."

* * *

**  
A/N:** how do you like it so far? Please let me know if I should continue or not? Thanks again.

**PS:** Check out my new "steamy"/smexy one shot called "S&M" (guaranteed to make you smile!) :)


	2. A New Future is Offered

**Title: Right Next Door  
****Chapter 2 - A New Future is Offered**

**A/N:** Thanks for the great reviews so far and the encouraging words to continue. So onward with this latest adventure and hopefully you'll continue to like.

* * *

"Stella where are we going?"

"To my apartment Mac."

"Are you going to take advantage of me?" Mac asks with a slight slur and a small frown as he allows Stella to help him into the passenger seat of the Avalanche and buckle him in.

"At least you're no longer angry or mad at me," Stella frowns as she closes the door. Stella just shakes her head as she hurries around to the driver's side and gets in. Mac now smells like smoke and booze and is muttering angry curses under his breath but at least he's safe. In truth she can't fault him for his behavior, as if she just lost everything she worked so hard to build, she knows she'd be in rough shape also. However, she also knows that after 911 when Claire was taken, Mac tried very hard to keep his home in tact, preserving certain items of hers as a remembrance; now all that was gone.

"Who the hell did this?" She asks herself in anger, looking over at Mac who is almost passed out, his head leaning against the cool glass of the passenger window. She offers a strained smile and gently squeezes his bandaged hand as he looks at her in sorrow. "We'll get through this Mac," she whispers. "We'll find who did this."

* * *

Monty finally pulls himself from his drunken stupor only to raise his eyes and see that darkness has more than taken hold of the city and the news has just passed.

"Ah damn it!" Monty curses in loud anger, pushing himself to his feet and stumbling toward the TV. He forces some blurry sleep from his weary eyes and fumbles with the remote, trying to find another channel that will offer him his treat for the day; his handiwork for the rest of the city to see. But as he looks at the picture of the man on the TV he offers a small gasp.

"Fred?" He asks in shock; his eyes fixed on the picture of the man who just lost his home; a CSI Investigator who happens to look like his deceased best friend; a man who's name is Mac Taylor.

"What the hell?" He demands as he turns up the volume, the picture of Mac Taylor fading from his sight.

_'This is Cheryl Hill, reporting from Manhattan at the corner are at the scene of a horrific sight where very early this morning people were sent running into the streets...' _her voice trails off as Monty offers a squeal of delight before coughing heavily; his condition once again reminding him that time is not on his side and to enjoy whatever miserable existence he has left.

He watches in fascination as men, women and children run from the building, screaming, crying and demanding answers.

_'We also have word that one of the NYPD's very own was affected with this tragedy and you can be sure if this was something other than a natural act the person responsible will be brought to justice. With me now is veteran Chief Fire Inspector Ian Davidson. Inspector Davidson, what do you...'_

"What! He's a damn cop?" Monty shouts, spewing forth water from the small glass that is still clenched in his smoke stained fingers. He quickly dials Jake Burns number, muttering foul curses until Jake's voice is finally heard.

"Monty?"

"A cop! What the hell...there was a cop living there? I just saw his picture!"

"Who cares," Jake sneers. "Some two bit loser no doubt, living there? Yeah nice place," he snides.

"If they find out anything..."

"Will they?" Jake counters firmly. "They do and it's your ass, NOT MINE!" He finishes with a shout.

"I go down and so are you."

"Just calm down Monty. That twit Davidson hasn't caught you yet and he's what, a few years from retirement? What is he like ninety?" Jake laughs. "Trust me; he'll go before we do."

"Right..."

"Just lay low until this blows over."

"And Trent, he's dead right?"

"Trust me, he never saw it coming," Jake scoffs. "Now get the hell off this damn phone and get some sleep."

"But..."

"Trust me this cop is probably passed out in some dark alley somewhere. We have nothing to worry about."

* * *

"I'm moving Stella," Mac growls with an angry frown.

"Not fast enough, now walk for me," Stella frowns as she tries to help Mac into her building, his body shutting down a little quicker than she wants. "Damn it Mac."

"Are we going to have sex now?" He asks with a lazy smile as she finally gets him into the elevator and presses the number for her floor. "Stella?"

"Boy to you blow hot and cold," she huffs.

"What does that...mean?" He manages.

"No Mac, we are not going to have sex. For the hundredth time..."

"They why the hell are we here?" He demands, trying to press the stop button.

Stella tries to pull him back, but even in his drunken condition, he's still stronger so she has no choice but to resort to the one thing she knows will pull him back.

"Yes we are going to have sex," Stella resigns, forcing Mac's fingers away from the red button and his face to look at her with a wide grin.

"We are?" He asks happily. "Hot and heavy sex?"

"Yes hot and heavy sex...you just need to calm down and come with me."

"Great," he smiles as he tries to take off his sweater.

"You can't undress here," Stella huffs.

"Why no..." he starts and then stops, looking at his swollen fingers and the bandages on his hands and then up at her with a frown. "What the hell happened?"

"Come on Mac, it's going to be okay," she frowns as the elevator finally stops. They slowly head for her apartment, Mac's steps starting to slow and his speech becoming quieter by the second and she knows he's about to pass out any moment. She opens the door and helpes him inside. Mac lightly sways on his feet and knows she has mere minutes to get him into the spare bedroom before he passes out on the floor; a place she won't be able to move him without help.

"Mac...move."

"I love you Stella," he offers in a drunken confession. "I always have."

Stella looks at her partner and best friend and offers a small frown, feeling her frustration and anxiety starting to subside at his drunken confession; his soft tormented words instantly pulling at her heart. "I love you too Mac," she whispers and is rewarded with another wide grin; knowing in a few hours when the golden liquid has finally worked it's way through his system, he'll be angry and withdrawn; typical Mac Taylor style.

"Bed isn't big enough for two," Mac frowns as she helps him toward the small single bed in her spare bedroom. However, just as he's about to offer her another smart remark, his body; due to sheer mental and physical exhaustion, finally decides it needs to shut down for the night and he merely falls onto the soft covers, eyes closed; darkness winning the battle.

"Oh about time," Stella lightly groans as she leans against the doorway, trying to get her heart to slow and her breathing to get back to normal. Stella removes Mac's boots and covers him with a blanket before kneeling down and pushing some sweaty stray hairs off his forehead. She looks at Mac's handsome face, finally at peace; some faint traces of soot and blood still remaining, the last remnants of what he faced today and she frowns. His dark lashes have framed his slightly swollen eyelids and his flushed lips are slightly parted, offering soft breaths from weary lungs. She gently strokes his face before leaning in and planting a small kiss on his warm cheek.

"Just rest," she whispers as she turns off the small bedside light and then hurries back outside, gathers his things and then heads back into her apartment for the last time that night. Mac smells like ash, smoke, sweat and a few other things but knows he needs sleep more than a shower and so quietly leaves him a small note and the two bags he brought with him at the entrance of the his room and then takes her leave; his plastic container already stowed in the corner.

She heads into the kitchen to finally start the meal she was meant to have an hour ago; before the night was interrupted by a silent cry for help from her best friend. During her meal she hears Mac muttering angrily in his sleep, not even able to imagine the tormented nightmares his brain must be forcing him to relive as the night hour progresses. Finally she puts her dishes away and heads into the bathroom, knowing that if Mac doesn't wake up in the middle of the night, he'll need the shower more so than her first thing in the morning. So quickly changing she heads into the bathroom to have her shower and then call it a day.

"Goodnight Mac," she whispers once more, closing her door half way before climbing into bed and turning off the light; allowing darkness to consume her for as long as she's allowed.

* * *

A few hours into the night, Mac finally feels himself jolted awake by another tormented nightmare about his home burning; this time with him inside. His head is now pounding, his stomach aching and he growls an angry curse as his bleary eyes try to figure out exactly where he is.

"What the hell...where am I?" He demands, reaching for the small bedside light but knocking it over with a clumsy hand; getting angry at himself for the disturbance he's causing. He finally flips it on and squints around, trying to get his head stop pounding; his ears to stop ringing and the room to stop spinning. He spies the two bags by the door with a small note attached to it; kicks the blanket off him and rushes to stand up. However, thanks to no food in his system and the alcohol still dancing around inside his weary brain, he falls to his knees, cursing his clumsiness once more. He reaches for the note and reads it with a heavy frown.

_'Mac, when you wake up don't think about leaving as you have no where to go, I mean that in a kind way. You will stay with me until you have your own place; again you have no choice. I care for my best friend and I am going to help you. You might not tell me but I know you need it. So sleep off your drunken stupor and I'll see you in the morning. I snore so if I keep you awake, then I am sorry. If you break anything, you will be sorry! Stella.'_

"Damn her..." Mac whispers with a slight smile, his eyes watering once again; this time out of his own remorse. He remembered being at the bar and having far too much to drink; his mind telling him that Stella came and picked him up and brought him here, not allowing him to fall asleep in some dark alley; alone and forgotten; a spectacle for people to assume that no one cared. The rest was a blur.

"Damn me..." he curses himself in anger once more. He finally pushes himself to his feet and grips the doorframe trying to get the room to stop spinning before he moves. He peers into the darkened apartment, hears her lightly snoring and smiles in spite of his own ignorance.

"I don't deserve her," he laments to himself as he finally wanders back to the small bed and plunks himself down, rolling onto his side and turning off the light; his soft whimpers heard only by his tired ears. His sleep of course is disturbed and for the few hours that follow, he's reminded once again that his life was ripped away by a senseless act.

* * *

Stella is quickly ripped from sleep by another angry yell on Mac's part and quickly turns on the bedside light. She pushes herself out of bed and hurries to the hallway just as Mac stumbles to the bathroom and throws up whatever his stomach will afford him, forcing him to cough violently and his eyes to water once more.

"Damn it!" Mac curses angrily still bent over the toilet. But before he can stand up, he feels Stella soft hand start to gently rub his back, offering some comfort just as he throws up again; emptying this stomach once more. "Why?"

"What?" Stella wonders.

Mac turns to face her with an angry glare, his stomach churning. "Why did you bring me here? I could have just..."

"Could have what Mac? Let you wake up in a shelter, like some unloved bum?" She questions firmly, holding her ground. "Yeah that's right, Stan was going to drop you off at a men's shelter! Don told him to call me before that happened."

"I didn't need..."

"Help? Mac you are lucky you still have a few brain cells left in that thick head of yours, that you didn't kill with the amount of whisky you downed."

"But..."

"Give up the fight Mac, I'm going to help you and that's all there is to it."

"I..." he starts once more only to quickly turn throw up whatever was left inside. He once again feels her warm hand, gently rubbing his back and offers himself an angry silent curse.

"Here Mac, rinse with this."

"Stella I'm sorry," he wheezes she hands him some water to rinse his mouth with.

"Nothing to apologize for Mac," Stella whispers in return.

"I shouldn't have yelled and seemed ungrateful," he states in a sad tone as he reaches for the water. "I do appreciate the help."

Mac takes the water, rinses his mouth, flushes the toilet and then turns and looks at her in remorse, taking her hands and holding them in his.

"Stella, I'm sorry."

"I know you are angry, and wanting answers, and they will come Mac. But right now, you just need to allow someone else; me, who cares for you, to help you with the everyday stuff."

"But..."

"Don't know why you are arguing Mac," she smiles warmly. "You don't have a choice."

"I don't deserve your help," Mac states in anger before he gently pushes past and stumbles back to his small bedroom and slumps down on the bed once again, his stomach on fire and his head still spinning.

Stella slowly walks into his room and gently eases herself down beside him, taking one of his injured hands and gently holding it in hers. "These need to be fixed," she lightly whispers, Mac looking at her in misery.

"After how I treated you why..." he starts only to have her place a soft finger on his lips to stop his rambling.

"Mac, you are my best friend; that's why, I care about you. We take care of each other, remember," she smiles warmly, offering a small smile. "You would do it for me."

"I ...I would," he starts, quickly looking down, nervously fidgeting with his wounded fingers. "I'm sorry...I don't know how I acted but..."

"You're a lousy drunk Mac," she offers lightly and he looks up in sorrow.

"Did I hurt you?" He wonders in fear.

"No. But you hurt yourself and that is just as bad. You didn't eat anything; only downed more than a half bottle of whisky in an hour."

"Stella I..."

"Mac, why on earth are you trying to justify yourself? Your world was once again ripped away from you; trust me if it was me that just lost everything I owned and worked hard to build, I would be just as pissed and angry and lost as you."

"Probably wouldn't have acted as stupid," he huffs; offering a heavy sigh.

"Probably," she teases and he finally smirks.

"But I can go to a hote..." he starts.

"Mac, you are staying here and that is final. Do I have to chain you to the bed to ensure you stay?" She lightly teases.

"Might like that," he replies with a slight smirk.

"Despite the fact that you smell like booze and smoke, you need sleep Mac, you can shower in the morning."

"Stella, I don't sleep."

"My place, my rules. _You sleep_."

Mac pulls her into his arms, holding her close and burying his face in her shoulder, his body slightly trembling. Stella wraps her arms around him, holding him close and offering whatever means of support he needs at the moment. No words; just two best friends, trying to help each other in one's darkest hour. Finally after she feels his body starting to sag, it's time to say goodnight for the second time. She gently helps him lay back down, looking at him with a smile as he looks up at her with a frown.

"At least close your eyes and try to rest. They are still a bit swollen from the smoke inhalation," she whispers, leaning in and planting a warm kiss on his cheek. "We'll figure the rest out in the morning."

"Thank you," Mac tells her as he gently reaches for her arm; Stella locking eyes with him once more. "Thank you for being here...for helping me...for being my best friend...for caring about me. Wow that was a lot right?"

"Never be afraid to express yourself with me Mac, heavens knows I offer you more in return," she smiles and he can't help but smile in return. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Stella turns off the small bedside light and then slowly makes her way back into her bedroom, slumping back down into the warm nest she left only minutes earlier. However, as she's about to try to get back into the dark realm of sleep, she hears Mac's soft whimpers and her heart breaks.

"Oh Mac, I can't bear to hear you like that," she laments to herself. She gets up once more and heads back into the small bedroom; Mac instantly swallowing his remorse and looking at her in wonder. "Stella?"

"Come with me."

"Stella...what..." Mac tries as she, without saying a word, helps him stand up and then takes him by the hand and leads him to her bedroom.

"It's okay Mac."

"Stella I can't..."

"Mac, you can't be alone tonight. I won't let you face this night by yourself," she whispers as she helps him ease down onto her bed. "Just take off your sweater."

"But I'm dirty and..." he mumbles.

"I don't care really. Please Mac, trust me you'll sleep better here than alone."

Mac offers another protest before finally giving in and removing his sweater, leaving only a sweat stained t-shirt and his dark pants as coverings for the night.

"Are you sure Stella?"

"Just close your eyes and try to rest Mac, okay? I'm sure."

"I'll keep you up."

"I promise you won't," she whispers as she pulls the blanket back over her. They both lay in the stillness a few minutes before Mac's emotions get the best of him and she hears him trying to hold it in for her sake. She carefully gathers him into her arms; despite his protests, and holds him firmly against her chest.

"It's me Mac...you don't have to be afraid. You don't have to hold it in. Not today."

Not able to hold it any longer, Mac finally breaks down, offers whatever he can in the way of fluid emotion, his angry tears resting on his t-shirt and her night shirt before he finally passes out; his body and mind both spent from the day's events.

Stella offers a kiss into his smoky hair and closes her eyes for the last time that night; hoping to use the few remaining hours to get any kind of solid rest the nighttime will afford. It's not much, for either of them. But at least she knows he's where he belongs; with her and he's safe. That's all that matters right now.

* * *

Mac opens his weary eyes a few hours later only to gaze upon Stella's beautiful sleeping face and offers a smile. Knowing inside he doesn't deserve her help and care, he wonders if he'll ever be able to show the appreciation he wants. He was angry the day before, pushing her away and offering a paltry excuse and yet when his world was at it's bleakest she was there _again_ offering help and when he had finally hit rock bottom, she was there for him; no questions asked.

_I don't deserve you Stella,_ he whispers inwardly. He wants to be angry with her, but as he gazes at her once more, he knows he'd rather die than offer a harsh word for the kindness she's shown so far.

Mac looks at his hands that have now developed a painful blisters, the bandaging torn and dirty and offers a silent curse; his throbbing head forcing images of his shattered life back into his brain once more. He sees himself standing in his burnt out apartment, covered with soot and dirt, looking for anything that remained that he would be able to take with him; very few items were found. Some of the things of Claire's that he had saved where gone; a few items from Reed, destroyed; the few photo's and memento's he managed to save through the years, ruined. He was thankful that his small lock box was protected so at least his identity and other important documents were still in tact. Everything he would have to rebuild from the ground up.

With a heavy sigh, Mac regrettably eases himself out of Stella's warm embrace and slowly pushes himself up, allowing the room to stop spinning before he takes another step. He glances back to her sleeping form and smiles before slowly heading back into the small bedroom and slumping down on his knees before the small plastic container before him. He lingers for what seems like forever before reality forces him to react.

"How the hell do I rebuild?" Mac questions himself a few minutes later.

"One day at a time," Stella lightly mentions as she kneels down beside him, gently squeezing his shoulder.

"Used to hate hearing that but I guess I am now forced to realize it. But..." he huffs before he stands up and heads to one of the bags of items he bought the day before. He turns to head for the bathroom when Stella stands in front of him, blocking his path. He looks at her with a frown and she offers a soft smile.

"Stella?"

"Just don't tell yourself that you'll be able to push past this and lock your emotions away from me Mac. I know when you are at work and around the team you'll push it all aside in order to find the bastard that did this, and I will never fault you for that. However," she pauses, taking his hands in hers and gently holding them. "You know around me you can open up, never fearing that it will get back to anyone else. You know that right?"

"Stella I don't..."

"Mac, I think I know you well enough to know how private a man you really are, but this is me, I know you and I can see the pain in your eyes," she offers softly, leaving his hands and gently touching his rough face with her soft hand. He lays his strong hand over hers and smiles.

"You know I don't deserve you right?"

"I know," she teases and he finally loosens up a little. "Mac, go and have a shower, get cleaned up and get yesterday washed off you. And you need a shave. Then I'll make some coffee so you can wash the smell of alcohol out of your system and make up a plan for this to work for both of us."

"Do I have a choice?" Mac smirks.

"Not really."

"Thought as much," he sighs as he finally makes his way toward the bathroom and offers her one last smile before he closes the door and starts to get himself ready for the day.

Mac looks at his haggard appearance in the mirror and offers a heavy sigh, his head still throbbing and the room lightly spinning but he knows if he tells Stella he's anything but fine she will find a way to have him chained to the bed so he'll just rest. He offers a small smirk as he pulls his new razor and starts to make himself a little more presentable for the day ahead.

* * *

Stella hears Mac angrily muttering to himself as the hot water finally starts up and then he's quiet and so takes the opportunity to get herself dressed and make a small action plan for what they'll do after work. She pulls out her spare key, not wanting Mac to feel like he has to check with her; she trusts him so wants him to know he'll be able to come and go when he wants; her home is his now, at least until he gets his own.

Stella finishes dressing and then heads back into her living room just as Mac finally exits the bathroom wearing dark pants and a casual top with a sports jacket. She looks at him with a slight frown before extending her hand.

"What? I had no time for anything...elsewhy are you holding out your hand?" Mac asks with a frown.

"Give me your wallet."

"What? No way," Mac huffs as he tries to move past her. Stella quickly blocks his path and he's quick to offer a smile.

"Wallet Mac...now!" She lightly demands once more, her own lips curling into a smile.

"At least warn me if you are going to rob me," he frowns as he pulls out his wallet and slowly hands it to her.

"If I wanted to rob you I would have used my gun."

"Right."

She quickly retrieves his VISA and then hands it back.

"Should I be worried?"

"Only if you want to walk around like _that_ all the time," she replies firmly.

"What's wrong with this?"

"It's K-Mart, not Mac Taylor."

"It'll have to do."

"Nice try Mac. I know you well enough to know that you'll live in those clothes until they literally disintegrate off your body. Now, I am not _asking_ permission, I am _telling_ you that I am going to leave work a little early today and when you come back here you'll actually have something a little more _you_ to wear tomorrow."

"Stella, you don't have to," Mac offers in a soft tone, amazed that even now she still cares for him. "I would have..."

"Oh you are so lying," she smiles, finally letting him pass. "You would not have gone shopping on your own and you know it."

"Damn I hate how you know me so well."

"Now let me see your hands," she tells him, holding up fresh bandages and then getting to work, fixing them for him. After that she leads him to the table and despite his protests, gets him to sit down to eat a small quick breakfast so that he has something more than the dangerous fumes of whisky in his system. After they are done, Mac hurries into the small bedroom, dumps the bag on the floor and then takes his soiled pants and shirt and stuffs them in the garbage.

"Are you serious?"

"Stella, let it go they were ruined anyways," he warns her when she tries to get them back.

"Better not throw out what I buy you."

"Depends, will you buy me anything I'll regret wearing?"

"Handcuffs?" She winks.

"No, I might like that."

"Pink ones?"

"Ah...right no thanks," he frowns and she laughs, handing him a travel mug of black coffee and two other items. He looks at the key and then up at her with a questioning glance. "Are you sure? A key to your apartment?"

"Mac, we are not married and you don't answer to me for your schedule. I would like to know if you are going to stay out all night or something like that but I trust you and...I know this is hard enough and I don't want to add anything further to...yeah I'm sure."

"And this?"

"Read it," she directs.

"But..."

"Read it Mac!"

_"My name is Mac Taylor, if you find me wandering aimlessly, in a drunken stupor, sitting alone and looking lost on the subway, passed out in a dark alley or just refusing to ask for help please return me to Stella Bonasera, address _______"_

"Funny."

"Not really," Stella lightly frowns. "Come on let's go catch us a murdering arsonist."

* * *

"Mac, looking a little more presentable," Flack smiles.

"Don't even start," Mac huffs as he heads towards his office, Stella heading for the lab to see what else the team has now uncovered on their arsonist/murderer. "What did you find?"

"Well you neighbor wasn't the all American boy scout you might have thought. Seems he made regular cash withdrawals every two weeks in the same amount on the same day from the same location."

"Drugs?" Mac asks in wonder.

"Would be my guess as a routine like that usually means a habitual user, either that or an addicted gambler. Jessica and I will check it out and get back to you. I know the area and have a few leads I can check up on."

"Thanks Don."

"Stella, get you from Flannigan's last night I take it," Flack asks in concern just before Mac turns to leave.

"Why the hell did you call her?"

"Get mad at me all you want Mac, I'd do it again if I had to," Flack confirms. "She's not the only one who cares about you."

"Thanks I think."

"And your hands?" Flack wonders, looking at the bandages on them, fresh ones Stella put on to keep the blisters and burnt skin protected.

"Yeah they're okay, I'm fine Don really."

"Like hell Mac, but you are staying with her right? Untio you get our own place?"

"I am not going to get drunk again tonight and act like an ass, if that's what you are worried about that."

"Look Mac it stays with me, however, Stella is your best friend and trust me, the team, myself included isn't going to start wagging our heads at you two about her helping you out right now. In fact, we do expect it from her as we would from you."

"Don..."

"Mac, we all know you have a thick head at times, now it's time to realize that you need her."

Mac watches him leave and offers a slight smirk before he heads to find Stella.

"So we know the fire originated in Trent Allen's apartment but still waiting on the official causation report."

"Blood sample back?"

"Yes and Trent Allen's bloodstream was full of Ambien and speed."

"What?" Mac asks in shock as he quickly pulls out his phone. "Don that lead we just discussed, look for guys dealing speed."

"Find something?" Stella questions.

"Trent's bank account shows that he was making regular cash withdrawals in certain neighborhoods. Flack and Angell are going to check on that now. What else?"

"Still waiting on Davidson's arson report if in fact it was arson or just a mistake, like Trent taking those drugs and then doing something stupid before he passed out and burnt himself to death."

"Assumption?" Mac questions.

"If he was seeing a dealer maybe the man demanded more money and Trent refused to pay and he came to collect. Maybe he chatted or whatever with Trent, waited until he took the drugs and then started the fire," Stella frowns. "But at this point with no gunshot or any other signs of cause of death besides an overdose we don't have much to work with."

"I have sent Danny and Sheldon to the docks to check with his workers and Lindsay is going to talk to the ex-wife. Until we hear what he actually did that day and the days leading up we are only guessing at all this."

"But why a fire?" Stella ponders. "It's so personal."

"Must be something else in that apartment that someone didn't want anyone else to find," Mac replies with a heavy frown. "Do we have everything from that apartment?"

"Lock stock and barrel," Stella smiles.

"What are we waiting for?"

"Mac, your hands are all bandaged up?"

"So? No pain, no gain right?" He queries as he gently pulls on a larger pair of rubber gloves.

"Let's get dirty," she lightly teases and is finally rewarded with a small smile; not much but at this point in the day, she'll take what she can from him; anything better and an angry curse.

* * *

However, a few hours later Mac looks up at Stella whose still working on a soot covered object and offers a heavy sigh before taking his leave. Stella looks up and quickly follows after Mac, her mind now wondering what has pulled him away from his task.

Mac heads into his office, his heart heavy and his hands slightly trembling, not able to concentrate and telling himself he needs a break. He marches up to the window and offers a heavy sigh as he finally looks up and sees the reflection of his partner staring back at him in concern.

"What did you find?"

Mac holds up a small box and she heads for it and takes it from his swollen fingers. She peers into the darkened object and offers a small gasp.

"Mac?"

"Must have been accidentally collected," he huffs as she places the single band of gold back in his hand and then offers a heavy frown. "All I have left."

"That's not true Mac, everything valuable is locked away safety inside your mind and heart, no fire can damage that."

"I know Stella," Mac frowns. "Just hard to find in amongst all...well all Trent's last belongings."

"I can't imagine Mac; I'm sorry."

Mac stuffs the rings back into his desk drawer and turns to leave.

"I think you need a break."

"Stella, I'm fine."

"Mac, your hands are swollen again, and I can tell they hurt when you touch certain things."

"I'll live."

"You know we didn't have much of a breakfast and you missed lunch and its mid afternoon, why don't you wander to whatever vending machine you can find and have something that you'll regret in an hour," Stella mentions lightly and he finally looks up at her with a softened expression. "You need to eat."

"I suppose I should," he replies as Lindsay knocks on the door and Mac waves her in. "Or maybe not," he frowns and Stella just shakes her head.

"Bad time?" Lindsay asks.

"No, did you talk to the ex Mrs. Allen?" Mac is quick to wonder.

"Yes. She said that ever since his father died, Trent has had trouble sleeping and uses among other things, Ambien to help at night. They have joint custody and she said that sometimes when she would drop the kids off she remembers a bald man a large tattoo on his arm that looked like a heart with a nail or something through it," Lindsay explains.

"Did she remember a name?"

"No but she gave me this picture," Lindsay shows them and Stella is quick to snatch it up. "Flack had called me just before I went in but she didn't know about his cash withdrawals but he was always on time with his alimony payments and never gave any impression to the kids that he was using."

"If he was using every two weeks, she would know," Mac states firmly.

"So what else was Trent Allen paying for on a regular monthly basis besides rent and alimony?"

"I'm on it," Lindsay states as she turns and leaves Mac's office.

Mac looks at Stella with a heavy frown.

"What?"

"Just amazing how you can live right next door to someone and never really know anything about them."

"Trent was a private man Mac, just like you."

"Sobering thought," he huffs.

"Aren't you glad you aren't going home alone tonight?" She counters with a warm smile.

"Stella..."

"I'll check on this tattoo while you eat," she directs and he just smirks.

"Stella, I'm fi..."

"Mac, why on earth are you arguing with me?"

"Good point," he sighs as he watches her leave. His mind wanders to Trent Allen as he slowly heads for the lunchroom; hoping to at least buy a sandwich he fears will end up also being dinner. How is that he saw Trent every day, offered his customary greeting but expected nothing more; only to have him die a few feet away and now discover his quiet neighbor had a whole other life he knew nothing about. He heads back into his now quiet office and slumps down in his office chair, his mind wondering about his own passing and what would be said about him. He starts into his modest lunch trying to think on the case at hand but wondering who else might have crossed paths with Trent Allen and how in the world he'd make up to Stella for all she had done and was yet going to do for him.

"How do I ever thank her?"

* * *

"Hey Stella, how's Mac?" Danny asks as he and Sheldon enter the lab after talking to Trent's co-workers.

"A little out of sorts," she replies with a frown.

"We were thinking of taking a collection or something," Danny starts.

"On the down low as we know Mac would never go for it if we told him," Sheldon finishes.

"Good plan," Stella agrees.

"But we were wondering what we should buy for him," Danny ponders. "I mean insurance will cover the furniture and appliances and stuff like that right?"

"A new guitar?" Sheldon questions.

"Might be a nice gesture. Do you know what kind he likes?" Stella wonders, now cursing herself for not knowing even those simple important details about her best friend. She knew it was a base guitar, black and silver but that was it; always telling herself he'd have it to play at the club, never thinking it would one day be taken from him.

"I think I do," Danny replies as they watch Mac approach them.

"Just do it and we'll talk more later," Stella smiles. "Good timing Mac, they just got back from the docks and were going to tell me about Trent's co-workers. But since I just got a page on the tattoo you can catch me up."

Mac watches her leave and then looks at his two junior CSI's. "What did you find?"

* * *

Monty finishes up his task on the docks and feels his heart rate finally starting to slow a little. He remembers watching the two detectives enter the main warehouse, wanting to talk to all who worked with or knew Trent Allen. However, being born a gifted liar, Monty was able to tell the detectives what they wanted to hear; lies that would make him appear credible and less suspicious than some of the others.

He had watched the detectives with shifty eyes, nervously following the two younger men as they made their rounds in the warehouse. But as he watched them take their leave he was quickly on the phone, calling Jake Burns to give him a royal tongue lashing.

"What the hell do you mean calm down!" Monty's angry voice hissed into his cell phone as he stood outside, away from anyone he thought might be listening. "You lied to me! You said I didn't know this Trent Allen."

"Not my fault you have a lousy memory and can't remember those idiots you work with! Stop drinking and sniffing gasoline and maybe your brain will work!"

"I have never had the cops around me before. Today I was questioned!"

"So what? A bunch of goody goody boy scouts?" Jake scoffs. "They'll check out the alibi I created for you and that'll be that. I don't know why you are so damn worried!"

Monty slams the phone shut and then storms inside, the rest of his day soured by the two thorough CSI detectives. Most of his arson jobs were tied to people he didn't know but when the detectives came and said they would need to talk to them all, his heart started to add to his already growing stomach pains. He had forgotten about Trent as they worked different shifts and he had seen him only once; his badly damaged brain failing to remember.

"Jamison!" His boss's angry voice bellows over the hum of machinery. "Get your ass outside now! We have a new container to unload and are short one man today!"

Monty offers a firm nod, still muttering angry curses under his breath as he storms outside, his nicotine stained fingers, curled into angry fists.

"If I go down for this Jake, you are coming with me."

* * *

Ian Davidson looks at all the evidence his team gathered from the fire; a deep crease starting to adorn the older man's weary face. He thinks about Mac Taylor, a man he admires and has a weak spot for; reminds him of his nephew not only in looks and characteristics but work ethic and dedication.

"Ian? You okay?"

"Just thinking about Mac Taylor."

"Who?" Clyde questions.

"Just a friend who was affected by this," Ian's face starts to change from a smile to a deep frown as he stares at the photo in his hands. "Son of a bitch."

"Who, Taylor?"

"No...Clyde, remember that arson job upstate a few months back?"

"Mice with matches?" Junior Fire Investigator Clyde Richardson smirks.

"Think we might have a copy cat, similar MO ,but different methods, take a look at this," Davidson huffs as he hands his junior investigator a photograph from Trent Allen's apartment.

"But that means..." Clyde's face also displays a frown as he looks back up at his boss. "Damn it! Could it be the same guy?"

"Our assumption back then was false. This damn bastard is smart!" Davidson curses. "Go back over the unsolveds in the past year and see which other areas have a similar MO. Maybe we can find something in common. I'll bet this guy has been playing us all along."

"Sir, do we share any of this with Taylor's team?"

"Share what? My hunch? I'm sure Mac has heard them before. Just get your ass in gear! I'll call him when I have something that won't further add to his misery," Davidson growls as Clyde quickly takes his leave. Davison leans back in his modest desk chair and mutters an angry curse under his breath as he picks up the phone.

"Kim, get me Ryan Chavez on the phone."

* * *

"So most of the guys that Trent worked with..." Danny starts. "Told us that he mostly kept to himself, a real loner, came to work smelling of something other than aftershave but always got angry whenever anyone asked him about it. But we were able to find a small computer disk that he had taped to the bottom of his locker that Adam is looking at right now."

"Otherwise no one ever came to see him, never talked about his ex; even in a bad light," Sheldon frowns. "No pictures of his kids, no hobbies, I mean outside of work and whatever sinister business he was in to, this guy didn't matter to anyone."

"Well he mattered enough to one person; the one person who wanted him dead," Mac huffs. "I'll check with Adam. Thanks."

Mac takes his leave and then slowly heads for the lab to see what Stella has found out about the tattoo. He rounds the corner to see the area mostly empty; Adam and another tech talking but otherwise it was quiet. Mac looks at his watch and frowns, not even realizing how fast the day has gone; his mind to busy with work to be pre-occupied with his own sorrows. Now as he prepares to leave, he finally allows the sorrow of having no personal home to go back to, to affect him. With a heavy sigh he heads back into his quiet office and deposits a few files and then prepares to leave. Still not finding Stella, he assumes she's out shopping for his clothes and so decides to work a bit longer, cleaning up files, not really wanting to go to her place alone.

He finally gets an email from the Insurance Adjusters to start the claims process and looks at them in misery.

"What the hell..." he curses as he opens the first letter to read it; anguish instantly latching on to his brain and refusing to allow him to function normally for the next few hours.

Finally, Mac knows it's time to go and so quickly packs up what he can and leaves what he must; the call to just rest his weary eyes finally taking hold of his tired brain. He stares absently at a small picture of him and Stella and feels his lips curl into an automatic smile before he lets out another heavy sigh and finally heads for Stella's; his new temporary home.

The drive to her apartment is one of quiet misery. He had received the Insurance documents and had to sit and just think for a few hours of all the pieces of his life that he would need to or even want to replace. Some things he wanted to replace he knew he never could; others he'd just want to leave altogether.

He nears her front door and feels his heart rate starting to rise. _Get a grip Mac,_ he scolds himself as he pushes the key into the door and slowly pushes it open. _This is just Stella's place; your best friend._

"Stella?" He gently calls out upon hearing the silence. He offers a sad frown at the thought that maybe, much like he always figured, she was out with friends, certainly not rushing home to see if he was okay. _She owes me nothing more_, he scolds himself as he takes off his sports jacket and slowly heads toward the small bedroom. But as he reaches the entrance he stands in place, mouth agape. "What on earth?"

Stella has filled the closet with five brand new suits, colors he would normally wear. On the bed, brand new complimentary dress shirts, under shirts, new shoes, socks and underwear.

"She bought me underwear?" He asks with a red face, smiling at her choice as he reaches for a small note. "Ok-ay."

_'Mac, yes I bought you underwear so wipe that frown off your face, it gave me something to smile about. Hope you don't mind a huge bill but I think everything I bought should fit. I had to drop off some dry cleaning and there is food on the table and beer in the fridge so please help yourself and make yourself at home. I'll be home as soon as I can to join you. Stella.'_

Mac just shakes his head but can't seem to shake his smile as he looks at a few more items she has purchased for him to help with the transition before he heads back into the body of the quiet apartment and into the kitchen. He heads into the kitchen and pulls the door open.

"Wow. I certainly don't miss _my_ fridge," he mumbles at the well stocked space before him, before taking a beer and heading back to the table.

_'Mac, I hope to be here to join you for dinner, but if I'm not please don't feel obligated to wait. Just put into the microwave for a few minutes and enjoy. Stella_.'

Mac offers a frown, realizing as each second passes that he has more than passed the undeserving mark; he's ashamed at his actions toward her the day before; especially in light of all this. He takes the beer in his hand and heads for the front window and stares outside in misery, allowing the silence to slowly start to suffocate him as his eyes start to water. He feels his heart starting to ache, his chest and his blistered hands starting to throb. He finally realizes that if he was to face this alone on a regular basis that misery would probably consume him, allowing him to waste away with the realization that no one cares for him.

But Stella does care for him. His partner, best friend and the one person in the world he wants by his side more than anything; especially right now. Taking another swig from the beer he finally hears the door starting to open and feels his lips once again curl into an automatic smile as he turns and watches Stella enter; his night instantly brighter; his mind and heart now at peace.

"Hey," she smiles warmly at him, as she tries to close the door with her foot, two bags in her hands.

"Here, let me," Mac offers in haste, putting down the beer bottle and rushing to help her. "It's the least I can do," he smiles as he gathers the items up in his arms and follows her into the kitchen.

"You are officially broke now," she teases as he places the bags down on the kitchen counter.

"Saw that, you even remembered my shoe size?" He turns and asks her with arched brows.

"Remembered _all_ your sizes," she winks as she pats his chest and he feels his cheeks flush.

"Saw that too," he frowns as he follows after her.

"I see you didn't eat supper. Mac..."

"Actually I only got in about ten minutes ago. But now that you are here...did you want to join me? Or have you eaten already?" He asks with some uncertainty.

Stella turns to him and offers a warm kiss on his cheek. "I'd love to join you."

Mac watches Stella prepare herself a plate, taking his to warm up and then talking about what things her kitchen has at his disposal before they both head to the table with steaming plates. Mac sits down opposite her and for the first time in hours, finally feels the days tension starting to ease.

* * *

**A/N:** so hopefully enough mix of smacked fluffy sap and storyline. Please drop me a note and let me know what you think; lots more to come. Thanks again!


	3. Keep your Enemies Closer

**Title: Right Next Door  
****Chapter 3 - Keep your Enemies Closer**

* * *

"Thanks for the help," Stella smiles at Mac as he helps her by putting the dishes from supper away so she doesn't have to do everything on her own.

"Stella, it's the least I can do," Mac frowns. "But I got the insurance papers today so tomorrow I'll be able to at least get them off in the mail and get the claim process started. I...I just..."

"Mac what is it?" Stella asks in concern as she stops him nervously fidgeting with his injured hands.

"All you've done I...thank you doesn't seem enough."

"Mac I am helping you. Trust me you would have done the same."

"Shopping?"

"Yeah might not want to see what you would have picked out? Short mini's right?"

"Can you blame me," Mac smiles.

"Anything else?" Stella teases. "Underwear?"

"Certainly not that," he blushes in return. "Trust me your un...okay never mind."

"Right, this conversation will get us into trouble."

"Any problems with getting checked for ID using my VISA?"

"What for? I forged your signature," she winks and he looks at her dumbfounded.

"Pardon?"

"Mac, I have been with you for ten years, trust me I have learned a _few_ things about you."

"I think I'm starting to be afraid," he frowns and she laughs. "Should I even fall asleep tonight? Might wake up chained to the bed."

"Mmm thanks for the sweet dreams," she flirts and he just offers a shy smile.

"Yeah okay. So...anything on the tattoo?"

"You don't have to talk work all the time Mac," Stella offers as she gently loops her arm around his and they walk into her living room, slumping down into her sofa, Stella resting her head on his shoulder.

"Just not used to having someone to talk to at the end of the day."

"Then take advantage of it while you can," she gently urges. But when silence ensue's she knows he's still hesitating to open up. "Talk to me Mac, what is on your mind with all this?"

"Stella, I'm okay."

"You're a terrible liar Mac. And I know how you like to use work to deflect from what you really want to talk about. Please open up and tell me what you are thinking about. I know there are other things inside that thick head of yours besides the evidence on this case."

Mac hesitates for a few minutes and then takes a deep breath and decides she's right; there is something he wants to talk about.

"I remember when I was just about to move here from Chicago," Mac starts with a soft tone. "My neighbor's garage caught on fire and it basically burned to the ground, along with this mint condition 1953 Porsche. That thing was pristine, jet black, fully restored. Man he loved that thing more than life itself. I remember thinking how silly he was when I found him sitting in front of the blackened wreck staring at it like he lost a part of himself. It was an object, just a car. But when I asked him what the value was he looked at me with a blank stare and said, _'my life_.' I left it alone until I was literally walking toward the airplane when my mother called and I finally asked her. She said it was the only thing that he and his father actually agreed on and the only item in his life that his father spent time helping him restore, the only time they really bonded. I just saw it as a car, another material possession; but it was his father's time and attention."

Stella allows silence to build before looking up at Mac in wonder. He rarely offered anyone glimpses into his soul; never allowing anyone the rare privilege of being able to say of Mac Taylor, '_yeah I know that about him'_. "Mac?"

"I have nothing like that Stella, it's all gone," he laments looking down at his hands. "Nothing that Claire and I worked on together, nothing that my father gave me that we did together...nothing. Nothing special that I...did I fail them?"

"Never Mac."

"But..."

"Mac, you can't do this to yourself. You can't sit here and dwell on things that you should have done. You always tell me that he past is something to cherish not regret. But something we can't fix, only learn from. They loved you and you loved them. That is special; that will never die."

"I suppose your right. Just wish I had that."

"Okay so then what kind of car do you want to build together?" She asks with a playful poke and he finally smirks.

"Thanks for listening," he frowns as he wraps his arm around her and kisses the top of her head.

"Anytime."

Stella feels her core start to warm at his small affectionate gesture but is afraid to say something to spoil the mood, so just remains silent, curled in his strong arms, gently holding his bandaged hand.

"I guess it's late," Stella slightly yawns, not wanting awkward silence to build or Mac to feel he has to continue to pour out his soul, when she knows he'd rather not.

"Thank you."

"Mac?"

"For this...all this, being here, helping me...shopping," he smirks.

"That never would have gotten done and you know it," she teases gently poking him in the side.

Mac twists himself around to face her but Stella pushes herself up at the same time and their lips brush for a few seconds, leaving both with warm tingling sensations, before Mac pulls back with a slightly embarrassed expression.

"Sorry," he whispers as he pulls away.

Stella gently turns his face back to hers. "Why are you sorry?"

"Don't want you to think that...well just because I am here..." he starts with a frown, lips frantic.

Stella gently kisses his soft lips once more and then pulls back. "Goodnight Mac."

"Goodnight," he replies with a warm smile. "When I was drunk...did I say anything? You know anything that maybe I shouldn't have?" He wonders softly.

"Nothing I didn't already know," she smiles, not wanting to confess the fact that he told her he loved her. When the time was right, and if he wanted to, he would offer those words again. But love from Mac wasn't something she was going to press for or take lightly; certainly nothing she would ever force him to admit.

"Good to hear," he gently sighs.

"I'm first in the bathroom."

"I'll shower in the morning," he mentions in haste, feeling his desire starting to build as his brain thinks about her naked body under the hot stream. He watches her leave and then finally pushes himself up and heads into the bedroom to put everything away in the small closet and dresser. He hears her humming in the bathroom and can't help but smile as he starts to get ready for bed.

"Goodnight Stella," he whispers as he turns off his small bed side light, curls onto his side and tries to get some sleep.

* * *

Stella still remembers the smile on her face when she picked out the personal items for Mac. When it came to the underwear she had guessed his size but even those few seconds made her face flush and her heart start to beat faster. Going through the cashier wasn't much better.

_'My boyfriend likes these tight black boxer briefs too. Your man must look pretty hot in these.'_

_'He um...sure does.'_

Stella gives her head a quick shake, trying to not picture Mac in the black underwear and concentrate on getting ready for bed, however it doesn't work and in a few seconds her face is red and her core warm.

"Oh I'm sad," she lightly scolds herself as she opens the bathroom door and looks at his darkened room with a slight frown. Tonight he had opened up; probably telling her an anecdote he had never told another living soul before. It was something she would treasure when he was back on his own two feet. She knew it wouldn't be long and yet part of her was happy to come home to him tonight. Part of her? All of her.

"Goodnight Mac," she whispers into the silence before she heads into her bedroom, slightly closing the door and tries to will herself to sleep, pictures of Mac in the dark underwear forcing a smile on her weary lips as the darkness finally consumes her.

* * *

Coming home to a bottle of booze and a pack of cigarettes was something Monty Jamison was used to. However, tonight he would be pacing without either in his tired hands. He glances at the small picture of him and Fred and frowns.

"Thought this would be the last one and then I would have peace like you have," he gently snarls at his own reflection. His mind pictures Detective Mac Taylor in his mind and for a split second he can hear Fred's voice, _'he looks like me, why did you want to hurt me?'_

"Damn you Jake!" Monty grumbles as he now wonders about the two cops who were nosing around his place of work. If they found out anything personal on Trent Allen they might learn about Jake. And he knew Jake wouldn't hesitate to turn him in to save his own ass. And jail was the last place he wanted to spend his last few moments on earth; knowing he'd rather go down in a blaze of flaming glory, rather than a slow wait on death row.

Monty finally shuffles to the small fridge and pulls it open, feeling pains in his chest from the anxiety offered throughout the day as he reaches for the nearest beer. He takes his first swig, feels his body starting to convulse and his heart rate starting to race; black circles forming and soon his world goes dark, shards of glass spraying the surrounding area and the floor around him as he sinks into a pool of Budweiser.

* * *

"I think Monty is finally starting to snap," Jake growls at the man before him. "Called me five damn times today! Rambling on about this cop!"

"Want me to take care of him?"

"Tell me Gus! Tell me who the hell is the damn cop that was living next door to Trent? He's already got guys snooping around Trent's work!"

"Mac Taylor."

"What's his story? Someone I should be worried about?"

"If your alibi isn't iron clad you should be damn worried. He's good at what he does and even better when he's pissed off."

"Sounds like you know him."

"Guys talk. I know his Detective, Don Flack."

"Anyone talking about me? What about that twit Davidson?"

"He's tenacious and if he catches wind of an MO similar to another arson, your ass is his."

"Damn it! Should have shot that no good bastard Trent and been done with it!" Jake curses in anger.

"What do you want me to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jake, you called me off duty and shoved this money in my hands for a reason. Now what the hell do you want?"

"I want to make sure I don't go to jail. Take care of Monty and if this Mac Taylor gets too close, just make sure you send him a message!"

"To kill a cop would bring heat I don't need. Espeically this amount."

"Don't kill him, just be creative."

"Now that I can do."

* * *

Mac awakes early the next morning and hears Stella gently snoring and smiles to himself as he goes about getting ready for the day. He slowly moves around the room, having made it a little more personal the night before and then heads into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Although his anxiety is still high at having to find this arsonist, a murderer and get his life back in order, he did manage to get a few solid hours of sleep last night; the rest were spent listening to Stella snoring in the next room and wondering how he would get everything straightened out in the coming days without her help. He finishes his shave and then turns on the hot water for a shower, the liquid still stinging his tender skin. He offers himself an angry curse at taking the bandaging off so soon, but just gives his head a shake as he hurries to finish, not wanting to take liberties with Stella's space.

Mac finishes up with his shower, quickly dries and then reaches for a new pair of the dark underwear that Stella bought him. Even as he slips it on, his face brightens and he can only shake his head as he pulls the door open to exit.

"Mornin..." Stella starts as she rounds the corner and stops short, gazing upon his nearly naked frame with a growing smile. Mac looks at her blushing face, quickly realizing he only has the black underwear on and quickly darts back inside and wraps a towel around his waist before heading back out. "Yeah that's much better," she offers in sarcasm and he blushes.

"Sorry...Stella I forgot and..." Mac's voice rushes in a frantic ramble. "I thought that..." he starts as she walks up to him, her eyes feasting on his warm naked chest, his own body wanting to betray him as it too looks at her immodest state of undress.

"I am not mad Mac," she smiles as she stands before him with a smile; the heat emanating from him, warming her instantly. "I didn't want to embarrass you."

"I should get dressed."

"Smelling that good, you're damn straight you better," she states firmly and he smirks, his face going redder.

Resisting the urge to slap his ass as he finally walks past, Stella can't help but continue to stare at her handsome partner and his state of undress, lightly fanning herself as his broad shoulders flex before he's taken from her view and the door closes. She heads into the bathroom and also realizes that parts of her body seem a little more perky than normal and she quickly dashes back into her bedroom to dress before he sees her in such an aroused state. She tries to concentrate on getting dressed, but Mac's naked body with just the dark underwear on seems to dance in her brain and she immediately remembers what the cashier said yesterday.

"Just pretend that didn't happen," she tells herself with a firm smile as she finally exits the bedroom fully dressed. As she nears the bathroom she hears Mac in the kitchen and peers around the corner. He's wearing the dark blue pin stripe suit she bought him and finally looks like the old Mac Taylor before this all happened. "Ah I see Mac Taylor is back."

"Thanks to you," he praises and she smiles. "Want some?" Mac asks warmly as he turns to face her with a smile.

"Yes please," she remarks and then her smile quickly turns to a frown.

"Stella?"

"Hold on, something is missing."

Mac watches her hurry back to her bedroom and then walk back up to him with something in her hands. She starts to apply his small Marine pin to his lapel and he can't help but gently take her hands and offer a warm kiss on each.

"Thought I lost this."

"Found it with a few other things."

"I don't deserve this treatment," he whispers in torment.

Stella gently lifts his face to hers and smiles warmly. "But I think you've earned it."

"Right, well thank you."

"You are more than welcome. Is that coffee ready?"

"All set to go."

"As are we."

* * *

"So we managed to catch a few breaks," Flack frowns as he greets Mac and Stella as they emerge off the elevators. "First of all your guy Trent was a regular buyer of speed from Parrot."

"He's still around?" Stella asks in amusement.

"According to his words, he doesn't need any of his own product as he is high on life," Flack offers in sarcasm and Mac smirks. "Jessica is with him now."

"How about the tattoo?" Stella asks.

"The guy with Trent in the photograph; the large angry looking bald with guy with the tattoo's is Gus Myer."

"Why does that name sound familiar," Mac searches his brain.

"Yeah he's the poster boy for the NYPD what not to do unit," Flack offers in sarcasm. "You know Station House 55."

"The little house of horrors?" Mac quips. "I remember now."

"Wasnt he the guy sited for handcuffing and gagging that guy who did nothing more but offer him the finger?" Stella inquires.

"That's him. Beat him bad too and was also sited for excessive force," Flack huffs. "And if this guy Trent was mixed up with Parrot and Myer it can only mean one thing..." Flack's voice trails off.

"Trent might have fingered Myer as the dirty cop he is or didn't pay Parrot who in turn got Myer to take him out."

"Conjecture Mac," Stella frowns.

"Then let's find proof. Bring me Myer. And Flack, don't take Jessica to that place, take Sullivan."

"Mac?"

"Trust me on this, even _I_ get nervous walking into that place."

* * *

Flack takes his leave and then grabs Veteran Detective John Sullivan to ride with him to Station House 55.

"Why the hell are we going to this hell hole?" Sullivan remarks with a heavy frown as Flack directs to a seedier area of town.

"Thought I'd give you some excitement in an otherwise dull day?"

"Could have spotted for a stripper," Sullivan sighs and Flack smirks.

"Mrs. has you sleeping on the couch again?"

"Again."

"Ouch," Flack lightly grimaces as they stop in front of the rundown building and get out, Flack's senses immediately going into overdrive. "Yeah I never have to wonder why I didn't apply to this place."

Sullivan just offers a frown as he moves his heavy frame up the stairs before Flack and pushes the door open, letting it slam into the dingy wall beside them. Sullivan and Flack walk up to the front desk, Flack looking around to see if he can spot Myer.

"Can I help you?" The clerk asks with some annoyance.

"No Gus Myer can. Get his ass down here now."

"Yeah Sully, real subtle," Flack groans as the small clerk pages Gus Myer. A few minutes later the large angry looking man slowly ambles toward them, wearing his trademark scowl.

"Well well if it ain't the hardy boys," Myer sneers. "Run out of bus fare Sullivan?"

"Yeah I can see why they keep your ass in this place," Sullivan huffs.

"Do you know Trent Allen?" Flack asks.

"Yeah I do. You his bitch boy?" Myer goads and Flack takes a step forward. "Ohh a little feisty are ya? Just say when TJ Hooker."

"TJ Hooker was shorter moron," Sullivan huffs, his large frame blocking Flack. "But if you want something more than words, just try me."

"Waste of time dough boy," Myer replies with a spit that lands near Flack's shoe. "What the hell do you guys want?"

"Trent Allen, how do you know a two bit low life like him?"

"Just lucky I guess," Myer snides. "Who's asking you or your homeless Marine?"

"Found a nice little photograph in a dead man's apartment with you two looking like more than friends. Unless you are his bitch boy?" Flack retorts and Myer's sneer fades.

"In the interest of your own life prolongation I would answer the man," Sullivan frowns.

"I know a lot of guys," Myer huffs.

"You sure you want to take this elsewhere?" Flack asks in a low tone. "Because I swear I could let you go one on one with that homeless Marine but you'd be on your ass faster than you could blink. Now how do you know Trent Allen? And if don't hear something more grown up, I'll arrest your ass for pissing me off."

"And he will too," Sullivan replies firmly.

"Yeah fine I know him, dock worker right? He was into bikes and so am I so he stopped by Rasco's a few times and we started to hang."

"So you like the same dives, same rides, same drugs?" Flack counters.

"What? I don't do drugs!"

"Do you sell them?"

"No. Now what the hell..."

"Where were you night before last?" Sullivan asks.

"With my woman," Myer smiles.

"She have a real name, or did you lose that with the instructions?" Flack smiles and Myer's fists clench.

* * *

"I know that look," Stella mentions as she walks up to Mac as he stands with a serious look on his handsome face before his writing board.

"Just trying to comprehend my neighbor's double life," Mac replies, looking at her sideways as his phone rings. "Taylor. Ian, what did you find?"

"First of all, how are you?" Ian asks in concern.

"Got a good friend helping me," Mac smiles at Stella, who returns a firm nod.

"Hang on to her Mac. A good woman is hard to fine."

"Working on it. So what did you find?"

"Something about this latest arson had me looking back over my unsolveds. And I think I found a pattern. Ryan Chavez and I worked on a case down in Philly about six months ago that had this same MO. I was called to help because it matched two previous but when we found nothing there we also closed the file as unsolved. Until now," the seasoned Fire Chief explains.

"Do you have an ID?" Mac asks, looking at Stella with concern.

"Still working on that but could use an extra set of eyes looking at what we found, got some time?"

"How many sets do you need?"

"How many can you spare?"

"My partner Stella Bonasera and I will be there as soon as we can," Mac tells Ian as he hangs up.

"Davidson found a viable lead?"

"Well he thinks he has a pattern and actually called for help."

"Oh I think he likes you."

"Stella, he pities me," Mac huffs and she just shakes her head, knowing she's right and he's not in this matter.

Mac watches Stella leave to get her things as he reaches for his suit jacket, offering an automatic smile as he knows it was something she personally picked out for him. He heads into the hallway and watches Flack and Sullivan heading toward them.

"How did it go with Myer?" Mac asks with a frown, noting the look of strain on their faces.

"Who Mr. Sunshine?" Flack counters in a dry tone.

"Did he offer anything of _value_?" Mac wonders as Stella joins them.

"He admits to knowing Trent Allen and hanging at the same biker club as him but didn't fess to the drugs, but he's dirty Mac, no doubt he was involved in this besides just tossing back a few buds at some loser hangout," Flack replies.

"And the night of the fire?"

"He was shacked up with some two bit loser and she actually admitted to sleeping with him," Sullivan adds. "Waste of two bucks."

"Talk about desperate," Flack tosses and Sully just nods his head. "But we need someone to go down to that bar, who can blend in and ask some questions or just nose around in a discreet way."

"Doesn't your boy Messer drive a hog?" Sullivan questions.

"He just became a new father Sully," Mac frowns.

"Danny would do it," Flack volunteers.

"Do whatever but you need to. We need know if Myer could have even been the guy to pay to have Trent's apartment torched to keep his secret," Mac directs as Flack and Sullivan take their leave and Stella joins him. "Just tell Danny to be careful."

They head to the truck in silence, each pondering the new clues and wondering what Ian Davidson will have for them to look at.

"Mac?" Stella finally breaks the silence as they sit in the afternoon city traffic.

"Gus Myer. You know Trent seemed like a normal guy; a regular guy who went to work, paid his bills and took his kids to ball games when he found the time or extra cash. But Myer is bad news, he's a dirty cop who's paid off the right people. How the hell did he get hooked up with him?"

"You didn't know him Mac," Stella gently reminds him. "Sorry."

"The person responsible for all this will be sorry."

* * *

"Parrot, whadda ya got for me?" Monty asks in a hushed down, his eyes nervously darting around from behind the rotten rafters below the pier.

"News. Word on the street is someone hired Myer to take you out," the shifty drug dealer informs him in a hushed tone.

"Jake?" Monty asks in anger, his shaky fingers curling into an instant fist.

"Who else?" Parrot shrugs. "Why'd you piss him off?"

"The last job I did involved a cop. A damn cop!" Monty hisses in contempt. "Jake swore no cops would be involved. Never has been, that's why I haven't been caught yet."

"Must have pissed off the wrong cop," Parrot huffs.

"So I've been told."

"Well cop or not you gotta make yourself scarce man, and I mean disappear."

"I'm as good as dead anyways," Monty frowns. "Damn that bastard!"

"Jake or Myer?"

"Take your pick," Monty snaps as he turns on his heel and disappears into the shadows; armed with a mind for vengeance and a heart for revenge.

_'Sunny came home with a vengeance...'_

* * *

"Ian."

"Mac."

"You remember my partner Stella Bonasera."

"_Partner_," Ian smiles. "Of course, hello Stella."

"Hello."

"What do you have for us Ian?" Mac wonders as his eyes move past the veteran Fire Chief and rest on the boxes behind him.

"You're looking at it Mac," Ian Davidson sighs, scratching his salt and pepper hair with darkened fingers as he turns and leads them into his examination room. "You found a place to stay Mac?"

"Yeah with a friend," Mac replies with a heavy frown; Stella looking at him sideways in concern.

"You okay?" The older man asks Mac warmly.

"I will be."

"Hands healing okay?" Davidson wonders, not looking back at them.

"Bandages should come off tomorrow."

"Good."

The three of them stand beside the desk of evidence boxes and Mac looks up at Ian in wonder.

"Now I know we don't usually share arson evidence but there is no way you are going to compromise anything because we are basically stuck. If you can look at it here then fine, but if you need more geeks and want to take it back to your lab then feel free, just treat it with cared and bring it all back."

"Geeks?"

"Come on young man, you are one," Ian retorts lightly and Mac's serious face finally cracks a faint smile. "I meant that in a nice way."

"What was the case in Philly?" Stella asks as slowly heads for one box.

"My nephew," Ian replies forcing both Mac and Stella to look up in shock.

"What?" Mac asks in horror. "Did he..."

"Burned him Mac, to death. And he was alive," Ian huffs as he's waved into another room. "Just find this bastard!"

Stella looks at Mac and offers a sad expression. "I would want revenge too."

"Let's find this guy Stella," Mac directs as he looks at the boxes before him. He opens the first box and then looks at its sealed contents with interest. "We need all the team on this and we need to be in our lab."

"Let's do it," Stella agrees as she gently picks up two boxes and heads for the truck, Mac following with two more. After all of them are loaded, Mac calls ahead to Sheldon to have a cart ready for transport and to have Lindsay and Adam ready, hoping that Danny was able to head down to the bar to snoop around on Gus Myer. But as they pull into the parking lot, Mac notices the angry looking cop talking to another officer and as he brings the truck to a stop. Mac spies the cart that Sheldon left and heads for it, Myer waiting to head him off.

Mac walks past Myer who steps in his way, blocking his path to the cart. Stella watches from the side of the truck; knowing Mac is more than capable of handling himself against Myer but wanting to ensure nothing further happens than idle talk.

"Out sightseeing Taylor?" Myer lightly sneers.

"You have something to say Gus or are you just wasting the tax payer's dollars?"

"Yeah Flack said you had a mouth on you," Myer retorts with a hint of anger. "Don't like his accusations."

"Did you have Trent Allen murdered?" Mac asks directly.

"I see where he gets it from."

"Answer the damn question!" Mac growls.

"I'll tell you what I told your two bit Detective, I was with my woman and had no interest in seeing harm come to what's his name; barely knew him."

"If I find out you're lying, and trust me I will find out, you will be sorry as I'll be the one to personally come and arrest you."

"Is that a fact?" Myer goads, poking Mac in the shoulder.

"Better believe it," Mac replies firmly as he pushes Myer's hand off his shoulder.

Gus just offers a snort as he turns and looks at Stella with an evil smile. "Hey good lookin' when you're tired of him, call me. I'll show you a good time."

"No thanks. Not interested in getting my rabies shots this early."

"Whatever..." Myer mutters under his breath as he slowly heads for the upramp and then finally disappears into the late afternoon sun.

"What an ass," Stella huffs as Mac returns with the cart.

"Come on, let's get this done."

Stella loads one more thing but as she bends down she hears Mac's stomach offer a slight grumble.

"Are you going to be joining me for dinner tonight?"

"Well I think that I should at least...you know you don't have to right? Feel obligated to make me dinner each night."

"Mac you have to eat, and I don't want to eat alone."

"Are you seriously guilting me into supper?"

"I am. Is it working?"

"It might be," Mac smiles as the elevator doors close, taking them upstairs to the lab. Sheldon, Lindsay and Adam greet them, each taking a box and starting to carefully dissect it.

"We are looking for anything odd or similar," Mac directs as he opens the lid to his own box and gets started. Stella watches in concern as he tries to put on a large pair of gloves over his bandaged hands and offers a weak smile; knowing she would never embarrass him in front of the team by asking him to just take it easy. Her concern would have to wait until they were in private.

* * *

Mac looks at his watch a few hours later and sees that Lindsay and Lucy have finally packed it in and gone home, Sheldon is working at one desk and Adam at another.

"This guy is good Mac," Sheldon finally pipes up forcing him and Stella to look at their junior CSI.

"Nothing right?"

"Well nothing too substantial. One main chemical component is Potassium Permanganate. Sometimes mixed with Antifreeze or Glycerin or even Glycol. Some Triptochlorate components but nothing we can easily trace to a buyer. However I'm going to start a search to see if any of the rare components have been purchased recently and I'll let you know what I find out."

An hour later, Mac looks at Stella who only offers a weary smile in return. "You should go home and rest," he mentions in concern in a tone only she can hear.

"Only if you come with me."

"I need to..."

"Mac, if we find any leads we can't track them down tonight. Do I need to take extreme measures?" Stella teases, forcing Adam to look at Mac with a smile and Mac's face to turn a deeper shade of red. They work for another half hour and when the lab is finally emptied both agree it's time to take their leave.

"I know it's late tonight, but tomorrow I would really like to take you out for dinner," Mac mentions as they head down toward the parking lot. "Just to show my appreciation for all this."

"You don't have to Mac, I don't mind cooking."

"Stella, please it's the least I can do," he replies with a warm smile.

The elevator doors open and both head into the quiet, dimly lit parking lot toward the truck. Mac hears a slight noise near the back of the truck as they approach and his hand is automatically at his hip, his fingers reaching for his gun. He looks at Stella in concern and she just offers a nod as she goes around to the other side. Mac nears the back of the truck, his heart starting to beat faster.

Just as he nears the back, another figure comes from behind and pounces, pushing him into the back of the truck face first. Mac manages to miss a head on collision but ends up jarring his shoulder as his body slams awkwardly into the metal body of the Chevy Avalanche. Mac fakes like he's falling as he drops to his knee but is about to turn his body around, drop his shoulder and slam his body into his attacker, taking them both into the stone cold wall behind them.

Stella hears the commotion but just as she's about to turn around to help Mac, an arm shoots from the shadows and yanks her back. Stella offers a small yelp but quickly spins on her heel and counters with a punch to her attackers face. The man curses angrily as his head snaps to one side but he quickly counters and lunges at Stella. She tries to sidestep but he manages to get his arms around her and tackles her to the ground.

"Get off me!" Stella yells in a panic, her arms now trapped at her sides.

Mac hears the panic in her voice and allows his anger to surge, bringing his elbow up his attackers face, breaking it instantly. The man curses heavily as he holds his bloody face in pain. Mac offers once more punch to his mid-section before turning and rushing for the man on top of Stella.

She manages to knee him in the groin just as Mac grabs his jacket collar and yanks him back, fairly throwing her attacker's body into the front of the truck. Her previous screams still filling his brain, he lands a few blows to the mans mid-section, not stopping until he's begging for Mac to stop and Mac feels Stella's hand touch his shoulder.

"I think you got him Mac," she tells him gently.

Mac quickly pulls back, offering his own angry curse as he turns to look at Stella in concern. But just as he turns his back, her attacker pushes Mac into her, causing them both to stumble to the ground, allowing the two strange men to finally take their leave; vowing revenge into the darkening skies and leaving a bloody trail in their wake.

"Stella you okay?" Mac asks in concern as he quickly picks himself up and helps her to her feet, holding onto her until she's sure she's okay.

"A little shaken from the tumble but I'm okay. You?" She asks, noticing his disheveled appearance.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Who the hell were they?" Stella grumbles as Mac opens her side of the truck and helps her in, before rushing around to his side and getting in beside her, quickly locking the doors.

"My guess, Myer is trying to piss me off," Mac huffs as he calls Flack and lets him know what just happened. After assuring the Detective they were both okay, Mac hangs up and looks at Stella with a frown.

"Stella?"

"Mac, I'm fine. Why would Myer do that? Won't that make him look guilty?"

"Of what, being an ass? We already know that," Mac frowns. "He's just trying to send a message."

"Back off? As I said..."

"Obviously didn't like my line of questioning this morning. I'm willing to bet if we dusted our clothes for prints we'd come up with some two bit hoods that will just take up more time in the court systems then they are actually worth."

"How is it Myer still has a job?" Stella wonders as they slowly head for her apartment.

"His captain is just as crooked as he is. Gerald Simpson."

"Right, the million dollar man."

"That's what he claims he sold his soul to the devil for," Mac retorts with anger in his voice. "If Trent's body wasn't burned we'd probably have Myer's ass in jail by now."

"But if we catch both Trent's killer and the arsonist, if they aren't the same then we can hopefully solve who murdered Davidson's nephew."

"Thanks for the positive spin," Mac lightly smirks as he looks at her in concern. "Stella are you..."

"Mac, I'm fine. I just need a hot shower and some good food."

They finally reach her apartment and let themselves inside; Mac wandering to his bedroom and quickly changing into something more comfortable before heading back out to help Stella with a light dinner. But when he doesnt see her and looks toward her bedroom with the door open, figures it's safe to venture toward it and does.

He rounds the corner only to see her in her dress pants and bra.

"Oh Stella I'm..." he offers with a slight gasp as he quickly turns his back, his cheeks instantly flushed.

"Oh Mac, sorry," Stella stammers in slight embarrassment. "I should have closed the door."

"No I uh..."

"Karma right? For me seeing you this morning?" She tosses and he smiles, his back still to her bedroom. He feels her fingers on his shoulder and finally turns around with a strained expression.

"Sorry. I should have called out or something," he whispers, her body mere inches from his, heat starting to build.

"It's okay," she whispers in return. "Where you hurt in the fight?"

"Not really. I have a hard head remember?" He asks lightly, before taking her into his strong arms and giving her a warm hug. However, not realizing she hurt her shoulder in the fall she offers a slight gasp when his arms tighten. Mac quickly pulls back and looks at her in horror.

"Stella?"

"Just fell oddly that's all, nothing to be worried about," she mentions and his heart starts to break a little.

"But..."

"Mac, I'm fine. Really. But thanks for caring so much."

"I do care. Are you still hungry?" He wonders.

"I guess we should eat a little right?" She asks and he nods his head in agreement.

"Forgot to tell you that I got a call from Trent Allen's ex today, asking about what really happened and if her boys were safe," Mac informs Stella as he takes a few plates to the table and places them down.

"You know I just can't figure out why men leave," Stella starts with a hint of anger in her voice, Mac's ears perking up, his brain wondering if a heated debate will ensue?

"Not _all_ men leave Stella."

"One in two marriages ends in divorce in the US, Mac," she lightly growls. "I mean he didn't have another wife or family that he was shacked up with and now his boys are wondering if his sins will affect them in some way!" She states in anger about to hit something breakable.

Mac gently reaches for her hand before the glass object can shatter on the countertop and forces her tormented eyes to lock with his.

"Not all men lie or cheat on thier families," he repeats in a warm tone; his hand now holding hers as they both rest on the countertop.

"Sorry to generalize," she states with a heavy sigh. "Most?"

"Just the losers do those things, those afraid of responsibility and not worthy of those that actually wanted them in the first place," Mac tells him and Stella's lips curl into a wide smile.

"What?"

"Like this side of you Mac Taylor."

"Don't tell anyone else," he smiles as he takes the other items she's offering and they both head to the table and sit down to eat.

"Poor Ian, can't imagine him working on the scene of his own nephew's death. That is one strong, stubborn man. I can see why he likes _you_," she finishes and he smirks.

"What?" Stella asks after a few minutes of silence grow between topics.

"Just this...having dinner with you and just talking about the day, points about the case, it's nice."

"Relaxing?" She wonders.

"A little too much, I am actually tired," he smiles and she is quick to agree. They finish their supper, discussing more about what Gus Myer might be up to, what it must have been like for Ian Davidson to actually work on his Nephew's arson scene and what Danny might have uncovered about Trent Allen at the seedy biker bar.

Finally they head over to the couch to once again just be together and unwind. Stella takes one of Mac's bandaged hands in hers and gently peers under the wrapping before looking up at him with a smile.

"They look much better."

"Might be able to put on gloves like a normal man," he smiles.

Then without warning she gently lowers his head to hers and plants a warm kiss on his lips before letting him go.

"Stella?" He manages, his heart starting to beat faster.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue today."

"When I heard your words I...Stella I could have killed him," Mac admits with a deep frown. "I would kill anyone that hurt you."

She gently touches his cheek and for a few brief seconds, he closes his eyes, his mind finally at peace before he opens them again and smiles at her. "I care about you."

"I know you do, means a lot to hear you say that," she answers. "I care about you too."

Mac gently moves himself further down on the couch, allowing Stella to lean against his shoulder, his arm wrapping around her, holding her close. He picks up whatever news magazine she has close by, puts it on his lap and starts to absently flip through, finally finding an article of interest and reading it to her. About half hour later Mac glances down at Stella to see her asleep on his shoulder. He puts the magazine down and very carefully twists himself around, scoops her up in his arms and carries her to her bedroom, gently placing her down on the bed and covering her with her blanket.

Mac leans in and plants a warm kiss on her cheek, watching her face smile but she doesn't awaken and he finds himself wishing he was curled in her warm embrace. He gazes upon her beautiful face, peacefully asleep and has to resist the urge to plant another kiss on her inviting lips.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," he finally admits in a whispered confession.

* * *

**A/N:** so hopefully you also liked this chapter and please leave me a review. Think Mac will tell Stella to her face before the case ends? What do you think Monty and Gus have up their sleeve? More to come!


	4. And then there were Two?

**Title: Right Next Door  
****Chapter 4 - And then there were Two?**

* * *

Stella's eyes slightly open as Mac takes his leave, his frame silhouetted against the door, her heart racing at his whispered confession.

_I think I'm falling in love with you._

He had waited until she was asleep before he uttered those few precious words. Why didn't he tell her when she was awake? Was he perhaps afraid she would laugh? Perhaps show an air of indifference to his feelings? Perhaps he wondered if she felt the same, holding back as he was unsure? Stella curled onto her side, her brain now awake and wondering the implications of her partner's admittance.

"Would he believe me if I told him I felt the same?" She wonders to herself in the dark. She hears him muttering to himself and feels her lips curl into a smile before closing her eyes once more and trying to get some sleep. But inside she knows if he feels that way it will be much harder to remain platonic roommates, being this close and not having something other than a simple goodnight kiss happen between them.

But were they ready? As much as she would like to think so, her mind still has doubts, probably just as many as his. Maybe more? Not possible, Mac confessed to her one time he was now a commitment phobe, afraid to take another chance on love; afraid his heart would be ripped away from him one more time and he'd never recover. _I'd never do that to you Mac,_ her mind offers.

"_Oh Mac, do you really want this to work? Do you really want something more for us?"_ Stella wonders as she finally falls into the darkness of sleep.

Mac finally rolls onto his back, willing himself to sleep but his mind now wondering about their attackers, if Myer is responsible and what, if anything he'll do about his recent confession to Stella. He knows inside he loves her but hasn't actually had the nerve to tell her to her face; wondering if he'd be able to accept the rejection that might actually be offered.

What if she only wants to remain friends? Friends don't flirt like we do, he tries to reason. She wants more, just like you. What am I afraid of? Just rejection alone? Or commitment itself? Mac forces his mind to ponder those few questions for the next half hour and then finally loses the battle to sleep and darkness is allowed to consume him.

However, an hour later Mac is once again forced awake, hearing his own mental screams as his apartment burns down and offers a small curse at another sleepless night. And for the next few hours, his brain frantically tries to think on ways his life has once again been changed by a force beyond his control and when if ever it'll have some semblance of normalcy before this all started.

* * *

Monty takes another swig of the hard liquor from his small dented flask before stuffing it into his shabby coat pocket; his nervous eyes watching all the shadows as he stands outside Jake Burns small bungalow style home in a seedier part of town. He holds his trusty union jack lighter in one hand and the other holds a small can of gasoline; his drug of choice. He puts down the gasoline and with a gloved hand presses play on a small tape recorder before heading toward Jake's front door. Stowing the lighter in his pocket for quick access he pulls out a small revolver and knocks on the door; knowing if he gets Jake's confession and takes him out, he'll have less problems to worry about; like rotting in a jail cell and not dying on his terms.

"What the hell do you wa..." Jake's angry voice demands as Monty raises the gun to his face and cocks the trigger.

"Move inside Jake."

"Monty what the hell is this all about?" Jake demands with a whispered curse.

"Word on the street is you want to kill me...hired Gus Myer. Over a cop? A DAMN COP!"

"Why the hell you fretting about that damn cop in the first place!" Jake hisses. "I said I'd take care of it!"

"Tired of waiting on you! Plus I never had no cops to worry about before! It's your fault! Davidson closing in is your fault!"

"Just calm down and listen to me..."

"This was your idea!"

"Trent was a no good prick and had to be taken care of. I'm not sorry he's dead. Should have murdered that son of a bitch sooner! Watching him die was a pleasure!"

"What did he have on you?"

"Enough to warrant me paying you to cover up his death!" Jake finally confesses.

"Why did you get me involved?"

"I swear to you man I didn't know a cop was involved!"

"And Gus?" Monty demands in anger.

"Look I don't want you doing something stupid. Gus was my insurance!"

"You call him off right now!" Monty shouts as he raises his loaded gun at Jake's head.

"Just don't do something stupid," Jake growls, offering another foul curse under his nicotine tainted breath.

"I am not going to be your patsy for this Jake!"

"Man I know all about you Monty," Jake snides. "Ever feel any remorse for the lives you burned?"

"They were all dead!"

"Davidson's nephew wasn't. Did you like watching him burn?" Jake goads, trying to get Monty to do something stupid like lose his concentration and lower the weapon in his shaking hand.

"I didn't know that kid was in there!" Monty shouts in return, his heart starting to race as he takes a step closer to his intended target. "I cursed the day he died as much as I cursed the day I WAS BORN!" I'm an arsonist not a murderer!

"The funny thing is Monty, this Detective, this Mac Taylor, is the best. He'll have your ass for the fire and when they find no prints from me, they'll pin it all on you. They'll never guess it was me behind it all. You will be labelled a murderer!"

"Parrot said you fought with Trent. Yeah I know a few things also. There could still be stuff on him that'll link his death to you."

"You'll be the fall guy Monty. Not me."

Monty looks at Jake and knows that whatever else Jake has been scheming with Gus Myer he would be on the receiving end of it; the fall guy not Jake.

"So what the hell do you have to say for yourself now?" Jake sneers.

_'It's time for a few small repairs she said...'_

"What the hell? You singing that damn song again?"

_'I'm walking on a wire...'_

"Shut up already!" Jake half shouts. "Listen you brain dead assho..." is all he manages before Monty's last bit of angry adrenaline offers a surge of strength to his arm and he's able to swing the rusty metal gas container toward Jake's head, sending him flying backward with a gash that now spills forth fresh blood. Jake offers a small scream as his body slams into the dusty floorboards.

"Brain's not dead yet."

_'O light the sky and hold on tight...'_ Monty's voice continues to sing his favorite song as he smashes the metal box into Jake's head one more time, remorse and human decency completely spent with his last surge of adrenaline. Jakes body slumps back to the floor, blood starting to pool near his battered face.

_'The world is burning down...'_

Monty raises the gas canister and starts to douse Jake with the pungent odor and then he starts to spray some on the rotten wood around Jake's body before reaching for his lighter and holding it in his hands, drinking in the strong smell of the death dealing fumes before he finally pushes the button and a small flame dances before his eyes.

_'I close my eyes and fly out of my mind...'_

Monty bends down to Jake's lightly twitching form and curses before he raises the lighter and holds it near the gasoline soaked floorboards, watching as it finally catches fire; Jake's screams starting to be drowned out by the cracking of the flames licking everything in sight.

"If I am going down for murder Jake, then it might as well be a life I _actually_ wanted to take!" He growls before he shoots Jake in the femoral artery; death was now inevitable.

_'Sunny came home with a vengeance...'_ Monty's voice trails off as he stands up and slowly backs away, his eyes still mesmerized by the flames. But a few seconds later he's outside the house, finding a small alcove to stuff himself into to ensure that Jake Burns doesn't escape. He hears Jake's last few angry screams as the fire starts to consume him and faint sirens in the distance, offering a small beacon of hope if they can arrive in time; which of course Monty knows they won't, at least not to save the man who had at one time paid him to do what he loves most; create destruction from chaos.

Monty finally takes his leave, heading for home and knowing there is still one man out there deserving of his wrath; one man that will soon get what's coming to him. _Soon Fred, soon I'll be with you. Just one more score to settle._

* * *

Mac awakes early the next morning, hearing Stella still lightly snoring and feels his lips automatically curl into a warm smile. For the past few nights she has insisted they eat together here in her apartment, but tonight he wants to take her someplace special; mostly to show his heartfelt appreciation for all she's done, but also to give her a break for just taking care of him. Not that he minds; he has more than grown to adore the affection and attention she provides, knowing his world would be dark and bleak without it. But he also knows he needs to show her that he also cares for her and one way of caring for someone is sharing the load. Since he knows he can't cook worth anything, dinner out is the next best thing.

He finally pushes himself out of bed and heads into the kitchen to get the coffee started. Neither of them are big breakfasters, which works out okay but here is another area he needs to show he's able to help out.

"How do you turn this damn thing on?" He curses himself, finally hearing soft laughter from his silent audience. Mac turns to look at Stella with a sheepish smile as she slowly wanders up to him, standing close, the warmth of her starting to emanate to him.

"Morning," he offers with a warm smile. "Sleep well?"

"I guess fighting always helps tire me out," she retorts and he looks at her in concern. "Mac, that was supposed to be funny."

"Stella, you being hurt is never funny or amusing in any way," Mac confesses and she rewards him with a warm hug.

"Thanks for caring."

"I do care," he whispers warmly. "Which his why I am taking you to dinner tonight."

"You don't have to do that Mac."

"I know, but I want to. The past few nights have been busy and I don't want you to feel obligated to..."

"Mac, I like cooking for you," she quickly assures him. "For us."

"Please Stella? Let me show you appreciation by taking you to dinner."

"How about you making me dinner?" She arches a brow.

"You want to die an early death?" He retorts and she laughs. "Just show me how to turn this thing on and then go have your shower."

XXXXXXXX

Stella takes Mac's fingers in hers and gently guides them to what he needs to do, once again forcing heat to develop between them.

"Thanks," he tells her in a warm tone.

She looks at his face and finally notices he's not as refreshed as he should be. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"A little. Just keeping hearing my neighbors screaming for help," he offers with a heavy sigh. "Keep seeing everything burning and knowing I cannot do anything about it. I hate feeling so helpless."

"I know you do," Stella offers softly, pulling him back into her arms for a warm hug. "We'll get through this Mac. I promise, we'll get the guy who did this."

"It's funny, when I had thought about starting over after Claire died I didn't really think I would be forced into it this way."

"Mac..."

"No Stella, it's okay. It's a truth I just haven't allowed myself to realize until recently."

Stella holds him a bit longer until she feels further warmth starting to grow between them; knowing she'd like to take Mac into the bedroom and force herself on him, wanting to give him something happy to think about. But she knows neither is ready and right now isn't the moment for pity sex.

"You should have your shower," Mac mumbles as he starts to feel his own bodily sensations wanting to betray his desire for her. Having her in his arms this close and the fact that her body is pressed up against his is just forcing his brain to ponder carnal desires; desires he needs to shelve until both are ready.

"I'm looking forward to tonight."

"Good, me too," he smiles.

Stella looks up into his eyes and knows she too must take her leave before things happen that they might not be ready for. So with a heavy sigh she offers him one more warm smile before turning and heading for the bathroom, her heart beating faster as she closes the door and leans against it. "Doesn't he know the effect his being that close has on me?"

She stuffs her hair into a shower cap and ponders his offer. What happens after dinner? Nothing? It would certainly be safer that way. She knows for them to get romantically involved would be putting more stress on Mac that he might not be willing to deal with right now. But she also knows inside that when your heart wants something there is very little you can do to alter its course, only guide it along until the timing is right for both parties involved.

Stella finally finishes her shower and hurries to dry off and then sneak into her bedroom to get ready for the day. She opens the door and hears Mac actually humming in the kitchen and can't help but offer a warm smile; knowing that Mac only hums when he feels completely at ease with something; and it hasn't happened a lot since she first met him. She finishes dressing and then heads into the kitchen were Mac is pouring two travel cups of steaming hot coffee.

"Is there anything better than the smell of fresh coffee?" Stella asks rhetorically, not really expecting an answer.

"You just out of the shower," Mac states, not looking up. When he realizes what he's said, he looks up at Stella in shock, noting her amused expression and offers a small gasp. "Stella, I'm...sorry, I didn't think..."

"Mac, are you under the impression that I am mad?"

"I wasn't thinking and didn't mean to be that forward," he replies in a quiet tone, unable to look up at her.

Stella nears Mac and gently lifts his face, his warm blue eyes nervously looking into hers unsure of her reaction to his rash statement.

"So if I was to say I like the smell of you just out of the shower I would be out of line?" She asks warmly and he can't help but reward her with a small smile.

"We should go," he finally mentions, knowing if he they don't leave soon, he'll just find more ways to get himself into trouble.

"Before _you _get into trouble?" She arches a brow.

"Exactly."

* * *

"Well we finally have another name," Flack informs them as he and Danny near Mac and Stella. Mac looks at the slight bruise on Danny's cheek

"At what cost?" Mac arches his brows in wonder. "You okay?"

"Ah small scuffle," Danny frowns. "Trust me Lindsay will make sure you hear about it this morning."

"What name?"

"Jake Burns," Flack reads his notes from Danny. "Seems this Burns was the guy supplying a little more than just drugs to Trent Allen."

"What else did he supply?" Stella wonders.

"Gambling bets, cheap hookers, Cuban cigars, speed, cocaine...whatever Allen wanted."

"And this guy was married with kids at one time?" Danny asks with some disgust and Mac just stares at the information with sorrow and some disbelief.

"And my so called quiet neighbor," Mac offers with a wince.

"I guess this guy got his stuff from the same supplier as Parrot and it seems that he was behind in his payments and so Burns had him taken out. We are still working on the arson angle. Not sure if Burns did the burning," Flack stops with a smirk. "Or got someone else to do the actual dirty work but Jake Burns is responsible for the murder of Trent Allen."

"How do we confirm that?" Mac is quick to question.

"With the DNA trace we found under two fingernails and a few inside his mouth," Sheldon informs them as he nears. "It seems that Burns and Allen must have gotten into an altercation before Burns stuffed Allen full of the drugs that ultimately killed him. Plus some epithelial's actually survived when his hand was curled into a fist; the palm protecting two fingers from the fire damange and the DNA is Jake Burns."

"And you'll never guess on whose beat both Burns and Parrot get their dope?" Flack adds.

"Gus Myer," Stella ventures.

"Great," Danny frowns. "That guy is bad news."

"And probably behind the attack on you two last night."

"Wait you two were attacked last night?" Danny wonders.

"Petty scare tactic," Mac replies as he looks up and sees Ian Davidson and his junior investigator Clyde Richardson walking toward them, the older man wearing his trademark frown.

"This can't be good," Danny mentions. "Not when he pays a personal visit."

"Morning Mac."

"Ian," Mac replies with a serious expression. "Should I be worried?"

"Maybe a little," Ian huffs. "Morning Stella. Flack, Messer."

"Morning Ian. What happened?" Stella queries; forcing the strange male with Ian Davidson to cast his eyes at her and not look away; forcing Mac to look at the man on his right with a frown.

"Another early morning fire that looks like arson but this place actually came with a package and a love note addressed for the eyes of Detective Mac Taylor only," Davidson informs them as he hands them a manila package wrapped in plastic.

"What?" Flack asks in shock.

"I only touched the corner to turn it over," Ian explains. "Then I bagged it for you to look over."

"Mac?"

"Trust me Don, I am as shockd as you. Ian, what happened at that place?"

"Right now it looks like arson and the body is being transferred to your ME's examining room as we speak."

"Time of the fire?" Flack queries.

"Looks to be early morning," Clyde Richardson finally pipes up, taking his eyes away from Stella and looking at Mac. "The team was called a few hours ago but internal body temperature puts the death about three-thirty AM. Dr. Hammerback can confirm that for sure."

"Thanks Ian," Mac frowns as he holds the package in his hands; his eyes glancing at the new man distracted by his partner.

"Did you ID the vic?" Flack asks.

"Yeah Jake Burns," Richardson informs them.

"What?" Stella asks in shock, exchanging horrified looks with Mac.

"Damn it!" Mac curses. "There goes another suspect."

"So the guy we were looking for to arrest for the murder of Trent Allen has been murdered himself?" Danny huffs.

"Jakes Burns was burned?" Flack frowns. "Should of changed his last name," Flack states in sarcasm. "I'll start checking into Jake Burns and see who _his_ enemies are," Flack informs them as he turns to leave.

"Danny, while I check on this, I want you and Lindsay to head over to the crime scene and see what you can find on Burns that might lead us to who is burning our victims."

Ian takes Mac aside and looks at him with a heavy frown.

"Mac you okay? You look tired," Ian states in concern.

Mac looks at the older man with a tight smile. "Just not sleeping. Nothing new for me."

"Thought you had that taken care of? Isn't that what _friends _are for?" Ian smiles.

"Used to think that," Mac offers with a sour note as he looks at the man enthralled with Stella. "Think it's the same guy?" Mac asks, turning back to Ian and forcing his brain to concentrate on the case at hand instead of his own personal life.

"Mac..."

"Ian I'm fine. The fire?"

"Similar MO," Ian mentions as he looks at Mac whose eyes shift between him and the man talking to Stella. "Mac?"

"We just have so many questions and dead ends," he states with a heavy sigh. "I hate cases like this."

"Trust me Mac, I have the same feelings inside. Scene is cleared for your team. Just get his bastard already," Davidson states as he turns to leave. "If you ever need anything..."

"Thanks, I'll be okay."

"Okay. Clyde I'll meet you in the truck."

"I'll get the file from Sid," Stella volunteers looking at Mac with a strained expression. Mac watches her leave and offers a slight frown when Clyde is quick to follow after her.

"Stella right?" Clyde asks softly, walking beside her as they disappear from Mac's view.

"Yes, do I know you?" She asks with a hesitant smile.

"Clyde Richardson, Fire Investigator," he introduces himself. "Working on this case and I just wanted to say hi," he lightly stammers.

"Hi," Stella smiles in return as the tall man stands nervously before her. "Was there something else you needed?"

"I guess just to see if you wanted to say get a coffee or drink or something after work?"

"Clyde, I'm flattered but I can't."

"Nothing major," he offers in haste. "Just a friendly offer. Just to get to know you better."

"Thanks," Stella replies, knowing inside that Mac is the only man for her; the only one she wants in her heart. "But I can't."

"No worries," Clyde offers in haste.

"I am sorry."

"Please don't be," Clyde smiles. "I thought I would ask. But if you need anything on this case, let me know okay? Ian's a pretty busy guy and..."

"Did you know about his nephew?" Stella asks softly. "Trevor?"

"I wasn't on duty that day, but I saw the pictures. It was pretty gruesome," Clyde frowns. "Took it really hard, I guess that's why he wants this one so bad."

"Can't blame him really," Stella answers with a soft smile. "I really do have to go Clyde."

"Right. Well good to meet you," Clyde smiles as he pulls out his card and quickly writes his cell number on it. "If you change your mind."

Stella takes the card and then watches as the tall fire investigator takes his leave, allowing her to head to Sid's lab to get some much needed answers.

* * *

Monty finally awakes, his stomach on fire and his head pounding from his early morning escapades. For whatever time sleep was afforded him, his tormented mind kept hearing Fred's voice to come and join him in peaceful sleep; that life wasn't worth living alone or even at all. He casts his weary eyes toward the small picture of him and his deceased best friend.

"Fred...I've really screwed this one big time," he laments in anger. "But don't worry, doc says I'll be with you soon enough. Just one more amend to make."

He looks at the clock and offers an angry curse as he pushes himself out of chair that served as his bed and heads for the kitchen. He notices the message light blinking and pushes it.

_'Monty, I guess you are the wrong guy to piss off. Got a good set of brass balls on ya. Jake paid me to kill you, care to pay me not to? You know where to find me. Gus.'_

Monty offers a foul curse into his shabby apartment and picks up a small glass of water. He takes one sip before hurling it toward the concrete wall, cursing again as the glass shatters and the clear liquid leaves strange marking on the dirty surface, before resting on the floor below. He reaches the counter and grabs the bottle of pills, putting two into his hand before stuffing them into his mouth and drinking them down with whatever he can find within grabbing distance.

"One down...one to go..."

* * *

Mac watches Stella return with a smile on her face and wonders if her new suitor has anything to do with it.

"What was in the love package?"

"Just a tape recorder with a confession about Jake Burns killing Trent Allen. No prints, DNA or anything else about the man who made this tape," Mac explains, finally playing for her the few confession lines from Jake Allen that Monty had made from his showdown. "Whoever made this tape is the arsonist as Jake fingers him for murdering Davidson's nephew. But no names; whoever this arsonist is made sure his name was blanked on purpose. Still at square one with this guy!"

Stella looks at the note on the table before her.

_'To be opened only by Detective Mac Taylor.'_

"So if this is from our arsonist it seems that you and Trent and now Jake Burns have a common friend," Stella notes.

"I guess I'm not the only one making _new friends_ today," Mac offers in a bitter tone.

"Mac?" Stella is quick to pick up.

"What did you find from Sid?"

"Mac, what was that about?"

"I have a new friend as you said, what else is there?" He asks, not wanting to show himself jealous over the junior investigator's attention to his partner; the woman he knows he's in love with but now fears he'll never be able to tell her if she's not going to return the same heartfelt sentiment.

"Mac I know you."

"Stella, what did you find?"

Stella looks at him and knows to drop the subject right now; another time will present itself. But if he was at all jealous then she fears his emotional insecurity might hold him back from telling her how he really feels, from following through on his confession from last night.

"His skull was dented and he basically bled out from a shot to femoral artery and it appears might have been alive or just near death while he was burned alive. His lungs were gasping for air and they have smoke damage in various parts."

"What?"

"That's not all..." Stella continues with the rest of the details.

Mac looks at her and feels his anxiety continue to rise, cursing himself for allowing another man's actions to affect him so quickly. Anything else and it wouldn't have bothered him, but when it came to Stella, he was more than a little possessive. She finally finishes and looks at him with concern.

"Mac?"

"Right. I'm going to take this tape and get the voice analyzed," Mac tells her. "Follow up with Danny and Lindsay to see what else this arson scene will have in common with Trent's."

"I'll call Clyde and get his field notes," Stella is quick to mention.

"_Clyde_?"

"Inspector Richardson sound better to you?" Stella teases but Mac doesn't bite.

"Whatever Stella," Mac huffs as he turns to leave.

She gently takes his arm and turns him back to face her. "What is going on with you?"

"Stella, I'm tired. I'll be in voice analysis."

"Mac..."

"Damn it Stella if you want to date him go ahead!" Mac blurts out and Stella looks at him in shock.

"What?" She asks in shock. "Where did that come from?"

"I'm tired."

"Mac?"

Mac offers nothing more but only turns on his heel and quickly leaves the room, leaving Stella in her place, shocked and confused at his most resent confession. He quickly curses himself for allowing his emotions to get the best of him; especially at work, a place he always held as the one place that would help keep him in line. _After last nights confession, can she blame me? _

"Is he seriously jealous of Clyde?" She asks with a slight frown. "Why?"

* * *

"So no voice ID, damn it," Mac curses as he looks at the timid lab tech; a little taken back by his boss's angry demeanor. "Sorry," Mac is quick to offer as he takes the small tape and heads back to his office. But as he walks past the lunchroom he hears Stella and Jessica talking and although he knows he shouldn't, just can't help but stop and listen.

"So I hear you made quite the impression on Clyde, Stella."

"You heard already?"

"He asked about you in the first five minutes of getting back to the Fire House, of course I heard."

"How?"

"My friend Tammy is dating his brother and she just happens to work at the station house where he does and I guess when he returned looking happier than normal she had to ask. So he told her about you and then started asking her a whole bunch of questions about who you are dating and such."

"Is nothing sacred?" Stella asks with a frown.

"Then she said he asked you out."

"What?"

"Did he?"

"A drink after work."

"What did you tell him?"

"Jessica I was working and..."

"Just drinks Stella."

"Jessica I'm just not..."

"He's never been married you know," Jessica states and Mac's ears perk up.

"And that means..." Stella's voice trails off in wonder.

"No baggage. Come on Stella you know how rare and really amazing it is to find a great guy with no baggage," Jessica mentions and Mac's heart sinks. "A guy who's been married has baggage; kids, ex, whatever, something. Clyde has nothing. That's what women want right?"

_Never married...no baggage_..._what women want..._his mind replays over and over again.

"Jessica, I have Mac a..."

"Oh right you have Mac at your place," she frowns and Stella looks at her with a kind smile. "Right."

Mac hears the statement and feels his mood drop even further. _Now she can't do what she wants because she feels obligated to me,_ Mac's mind laments as he finally takes his leave, swallowing back his sorrow and pasting on a firm smile for the rest of the world to see.

"Jessica..." Stella starts, not really sure wheter to tell her about her growing feelings for Mac but not wanting not lead Clyde on either. "I was flattered really but I told him that I couldn't."

"But..."

"I'm just not interested."

"There is someone else right?" Jessica guesses. "Trust me if you _were_ looking, Clyde is worth looking at."

"There is um..."

"Is it Mac?" Jessica asks with a smile.

"Why do you say that?"

"Stella I have seen the way you two look at one another. Don knows too. I just wasn't sure until right now. Trust me I am happy for you and I think Mac is one terrific guy."

"He's special to me Jessica. That might sound stupid, but I just can't see myself wanting to be with anyone other than him. And you know I know that Mac was married before and has...well _some_ sort of baggage as you call it, but nothing I can't handle or have come to accept from him. Claire was a part of him and I can't ever fault him for that."

"Yeah, guess that doesn't really apply to Mac. Well I am happy for you and I know Mac wants you as much as you want him. He tries to hide his feelings for you, but I can tell by the way he looks at you," Jessica offers warmly.

"I am sorry about Clyde, please tell Tammy I wasn't meaning to hurt his feelings."

"Well he's one persistent guy from what I know, so he might need another hint."

"Hmm don't think we could handle a jealous Mac?"

"A little jealously can do some good for relationships," Jessica teases.

"This is Mac we're talking about Jessica, jealous Mac is not good. Almost as scary as angry Mac."

"Well in any case, I will tell Tammy to tell Clyde to back off and that you are seeing someone."

"Thanks," Stella replies as she finally takes her leave.

But as she nears her office her heart starts to beat a bit faster as she contemplates her call with Clyde. How do I tell him and still be professional? She presses the speaker button and dials the phone and waits for Clyde to answer.

"Stella?" His voice asks with a smile over the phone. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Would like your field notes Clyde," Stella answers as Mac finally pushes his way into her office, just wanting to update her on the cassette tape. She looks up at him with a smile but when he offers only a tense smile in return she knows he's still troubled about something. _Talk to me Mac, what is going inside your head?_

"You got it Stella, and what about that drink tonight?" Clyde's voice asks in haste.

"Clyde I..." Stella starts as Mac gently clears his throat.

"Stella are you alone?" Clyde's voice wonders.

"No she's not."

"Oh sorry."

"I was leaving. I'll get what I need from you tomorrow. Have fun tonight," Mac mentions quickly as he turns and heads out of her office, offering himself a small curse as the glass door slowly closes.

Stella hears his curse and knows that Mac's timing just now couldn't have been worse.

"Stella?"

"Clyde, I'm really flattered but I am invovled with someone else. I just don't want to lead you on."

"Oh I'm sorry Stella, Tammy didn't know you were dating," Clyde mentions quickly. "Wasn't meaning to put you in a tight spot, certainly didn't want to make anything awkward."

"Clyde, I am not mad," Stella smiles.

"That's a relief because I will have to see you again on this case until it's wrapped up."

"Please fax those notes to my office."

"Coming right up."

Stella hangs up the phone and then goes in search of Mac, only to find him in his office, clenched fists on his hips and his face looking out the window; his tense back to her.

"Mac?"

"No voice ID on the cassette tape," he informs her without looking at her, his voice still holding displeasure at what he had to hear earlier.

"Well so far we know that both Trent Allen and Jake Burns have the same enemy, our elusive arsonist. Trent buys drugs from Jake and gets behind in payments and Jake pays someone to burn the evidence after he has pumped his system full of drugs. They are on Gus Myer's route which means anything that Burns or Parrot makes he gets part of and in turn looks the other way as his favor to them. I'm willing to bet that Burns threatened to take out the arsonist and he got to him first."

"Pretty much sums it up. Flack is trying Myer right now but I'm sure his cheap date will back his sorry excuse which means we need the arsonist."

"Inspector Richardson is going to send over his notes and..."

"You mean _Clyde_?" Mac asks with a slight sneer, turning to face her with a slightly angry expression.

"Mac what on earth is going on with you? You have been snapping at me for the past few hours for no reason. If I have pissed you off in some way I think you owe me an explanation."

"I'm tired Stella..."

"Mac, you have been tired before. Now what gives? All of a sudden you are blowing hot and cold? This isn't you. Now tell me."

"I just heard from the insurance company so you won't have to worry about me in the way for..."

"_In the way_? Mac what are you talking about. What is going on inside that thick head of yours? In the way of what?"

"I do appreciate your help but I can't keep taking liberties with..."

"Did something happen that I am not aware of?" Stella asks in wonder. "Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Aren't you going out with Clyde tonight?" Mac finally asks, his heart beating so fast he's sure his ear drums will burst.

"What? No. Why would you ask that?"

"And what reason did you give him as to why you couldn't?"

"Mac..."

"Right. Stella that I'm in the way. So tonight I'll just..."

"Can I please finish a sentance?" She argues.

"No point really."

"Mac you and I had dinner plans tonight, remember?"

"Stella, you don't owe me your pity," Mac huffs, his core starting to heat further.

"Pity? It isn't out of pity. I said yes this morning," she states, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Remember?"

"We'll do it another time."

"But..."

"Stella, we aren't two and I know when I'm in the way so...once those notes come in..."

"In the way of wh..." Stella starts as Lindsay comes into Mac's office with Danny in tow.

"Is this a bad time?" Lindsay asks with some hesitation.

"Not if its work related," Mac replies in haste; thankful for a change of subject.

"Just wanted Stella to look over what we found at Burns and compare what she found at Allen's."

"She can help you now," Mac offers with a firm nod.

"I'll be there in a second," she tells them and both watch as Danny and Lindsay take their leave. "Mac, we need to clear this up."

"There is nothing to clear up Stella. You and I are friends, right?" Mac tries with a tight smile.

"Just _friends_?" Stella asks softly, her heart breaking as he looks at her in torment.

"Stella, please go and help them and then just go and do...whatever you want tonight. I don't want to be your excuse to...well miss out on anything."

"Mac I am not missing out on anything and I'm not seeing Clyde tonight."

"Because of me?"

"Yes of course because of you," Stella answers in haste but realizing by his posture that he's misunderstood her answer.

"Right," Mac replies with a tight smile as Sheldon knocks on the glass.

"No you don't unders..."

"Discussion over. Duty calls right?"

"Mac."

"Stella. We need to get this done."

"Fine," Stella states with a heavy sigh, as she finally takes her leave, wandering to the lab to see what Danny and Lindsay have found; her mind now wondering why Mac was so threatened by Clyde, not realizing that he had heard her earlier conversation Jessica and now wrongly places himself in the undesirable category of her not wanting a man with any kind of baggage. _What on earth just happened? Of course he's the reason I won't see Clyde tonight, I am in love with him. Mac, why can't you see that? Why did you jump to that wrong conclusion? What is going on with you?_

Mac finishes up with Sheldon and then quickly takes his leave, not wanting to be around the lab when Stella finalized her plans with Clyde or so he so falsely told himself. He gets into a cab and heads for Stella's place, leaning back on the seat and closing his eyes in anguish.

"Good thing she didn't hear what I said last night," he concludes falsely, not knowing that not only did Stella hear what he had confessed but that she also feels the same and he is jumping to the wrong conclusion by his own emotinal insecurity. He reaches her apartment in a state of misery and lets himself inside her quiet home.

He heads into the small bedroom and leans against the doorframe with a heavy sigh and for the first time since his apartment burned, feels his eyes start to water.

"She deserves better," he whispers as he grabs a nearby duffle bag and starts to stuff his few belongings into it, his heart heavy and his mind a mix of uncertainty and anguish. He wants more than anything for Stella and him to have something intimate but after the comments about women not wanting men who were married before due to baggage he knows Stella deserves the best and now reasons, that's not him. He finishes his packing and then heads to the kitchen and with a slightly trembling hand, starts to write Stella a note, swallowing back his sorrow, his heart still racing.

"Sorry Stella," Mac whispers as he closes the door to her apartment and heads into the night.

* * *

Stella finally finishes up and hurries to Mac's office, muttering an angry ethnic curse at his absence. She calls his blackberry and frowns when he doesn't answer.

"Come on Mac...damn it pick up. We need to talk and clear up this obvious misunderstanding! Where are you?"

Upon getting no answer after the second attempt she heads for her office, grabs her coat and purse and rushes for the stairs and down into the street, hailing the next cab and telling him to step on it.

"Oh why the hell is he so damn stubborn," Stella laments as the cab finally comes to a halt in front of her apartment building. She wastes no time in pushing herself from inside the cab and racing into her apartment, up the stairs, her heart about to explode. She turns the lock and finally enters her quiet apartment.

"Mac?" She asks as she hurries for his bedroom, her mind in a panic. She turns on the light and sees that not only is his room empty of him but he has taken his few personal items and vacated the space altogether. "Damn it!"

"Where did you go Mac?" She mumbles in frustration as she tries his number once more, willing him to pick up, her eyes now starting to water and her heart beating painfully in her aching chest. She heads back into the living room and finally spies the note he left for her on the table; right beside the spare key she had given him a few days earlier.

_'Stella,__ thanks for the help but I don't want to hold you back on anything or get in the way. The last thing I want is pity or you to feel obligated and cancel plans because of me. I'll find somewhere else to stay. See you at work. Mac.'_

"Oh Mac.." she lightly laments as a single tear escapes her eye, slowly slides down her flushed cheek and lands on the note still held tightly in her hand. And then she remembers the discussion she had with Jessica about a jealous Mac. Jealous Mac usually resulted in his own romantic insecurity and that usually resulted in rash actions; such as she fears he's done now.

"What have you done?"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks again for all the great reviews for this story! THey are my "fuel" hehe...hope you also liked this chapter, once again a mix of action and angst. Lots more to come in the next action packed chapter so stay tuned and please review if you liked this one also! Thanks in advance!


	5. Confessions,Apologies,New Understanding

**Title: Right Next Door  
****Chapter 5 - Confessions, Apologies and A New Understanding?**

**A/N:** Thanks so much to everyone who is reviewing this action drama so far! Your support is truly amazing and most appreciated! We need to keep SMACKED alive so hopefully you'll like this chapter just as much.

* * *

Mac shoves his overstuffed duffel bag on the other side and slumps down in a small booth at the back of Flannigan's bar, his face to the wall, opposite the door so he doesn't have to subject himself to any displays of happiness; his mood sullen and his heart beating painfully in his chest.

Part of his brain scolds him for walking out on Stella like that without trying to talk to her about how he was feeling, but the other part of his brain, the part that unfortunately won, told him to take his leave before he was hurt any further. He has to protect his heart from hurt, who else was going to?

"It's a good thing she didn't hear what I said last night," he falsely laments to himself.

He hears Stan greeting some customers as the waitress finally makes her way over to his table.

"What's up honey, need something to drown your sorrows?" She asks with a slight smile at the handsome man a few feet from her.

"Just a beer please," Mac replies, not looking up. "I don't care the brand. Bottle, no glass."

"Sounds like you got it bad," she tries.

"As worse as it comes."

"She leave you for another guy?" The waitress asks, finally forcing Mac to look up in shock. He can tell by the expression on her face that she's not looking for an argument or to make him feel worse but just to wonder.

"No, I did it to myself," he huffs, looking back down.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Sometimes it helps to have a neutral party hear us out."

"A beer please," he states in anger.

"Alrighty, be right back," she finally takes the hint and then takes her leave.

Mac looks at the menu but knows that he has no intention of putting anything into his stomach. Stan watches him from a distance, keeping a watchful eye on the troubled Detective. He knows he'll probably be calling Stella once more to come and get him, but figures it won't be until Mac starts to make an ass of himself like he did last time.

Mac lightly tosses the menu aside and offers himself an angry curse while he waits. _Women don't want a man whose been married before, too much baggage..._his mind trails off in sorrow as he forces himself to replay those words over and over again in misery. He offers himself a small laugh, mostly at is own narrow viewpoint of what he wanted for him and Stella, a dream he now feared was on a rapid decline.

"You sure you don't want a friend right now?" The waitress asks as she places the beer before Mac's waiting hand.

"Pretty sure," Mac states in haste not looking up; forcing her to get the picture and take her leave. And despite the fact that he wrongly surmises that Stella is probably out right now with Clyde, he still can't bring himself to want attention or affection from anyone else; he loves her and knows there will be no one else until his life is over.

Mac takes a few swigs of his beer, allowing the tingling sensation to burn all the way down to his upset stomach. "Everything's gone...she's gone..." he whispers to himself in misery; echoing the very same words he stated not a few days earlier.

* * *

Stella had called Stan to see if Mac was there and was once again told that her partner was in rough shape and she was needed. She just agreed when Stan asked if it was still fallout from the fire; not wanting to subject a strange man to Mac's personal pain. In truth she wasn't sure what was driving this instant change, especially after hearing his confession from last night.

"Does he get jealous that fast?" She asks herself with a heavy sigh as the cab finally pulls to a stop in front of the bar. She takes a deep breath before pushing herself into Flannigan's, stopping in the entrance, scoping for her partner. Stan nods with his head to the back and she finally sees Mac in the very last booth; _alone_.

With a frustrated expression she wills herself to take steps toward him, stopping a few feet to just watch her partner in agony. She hears him offer an angry curse, his fingers gripping the sweaty bottle so hard, his knuckles are white.

"Hey can I..." Stella starts.

"For the third time I don't want any company!" Mac snaps before he turns around and looks at Stella in shock and horror.

"Stella...oh I thought...I'm sorry..."

Stella offers a weak smile as she just shakes her head before shoving herself in beside the duffle bag, opposite him. "_Third time_?" She asks with arched brows.

"Sorry. Thought you were the nosy waitress."

"Mac, what are you doing here? And what on earth is this all about?" She asks, holding up his small note. "What happened to you today?"

"I got some insurance money today and...I can stay on my own now, thanks," he states, taking a swig of beer.

"Cut the crap Mac," Stella states firmly, snatching the bottle from his hand before he can take another gulp. She forces his hurt filled eyes to look up at hers and offers a small frown. "What is going on with you? And don't lie and tell me it's still the fire because I know you. Now what gives?"

"I'm in the way."

"Of what?" She asks in wonder.

"Can I have that back please?"

"Not until you tell me what on earth is going on. Seriously Mac, this isn't you."

"It is me and..." he tries, reaching for the bottle and cursing under his breath when she pulls it out of his reach. "Can I have the damn bottle back?" He lightly snaps.

"Hold me back? In the way? Mac what did you mean when you said those things?"

"I said them in error."

"Is this about Clyde Richardson?" Stella finally asks.

Mac looks at her with a heavy frown before numbly nodding his head in agreement and then yanking the bottle free of her grasp and taking another hearty swig.

"You're jealous?" She asks lightly.

"Stella, who you want to see and date is none of my...look the last thing I'd want is to hear you two going at it in your bedroom...or something," he huffs, taking another swig.

"Are you serious?" Stella questions, as she pushes his hand down before he can take another angry swig and gently touches his fingers with her own. "First of all I'm not going out with Clyde Richardson. Secondly, if I was, I have enough respect for you to...course I could tie you to a chair and force you to watch..." her voice trails off and he finally looks up to see that she is smiling. "Mac, I'm not interested in him or any other man."

"That would kill me," Mac whispers.

"Then put it out of your thick head already!"

"You know Stella, I know that you are also a Master of telling others what they want to heareven me."

"That hurt," she quickly informs him.

"Didn't mean it to hurt."

"You think I'm telling you this just to soothe your fragile ego?"

"What reason did you tell him?"

"Who?"

"Clyde."

"Reason for what?"

"For not going out with him tonight."

"I said..."

"Because of me right? Because your pathetic partner is in the way right now?" Mac frowns and Stella shakes her head in disbelief.

"Boy are you way off."

"Why then? Because he wasn't married before right?" Mac growls as he takes another swig, swallowing so hard his throat actually hurts.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me," Mac snaps. "He wasn't married...so therefore no baggage...isn't that what women want! So why the hell did you say no?"

"You want me to go out with him?"

"Can I stop you?"

"Yes."

"Pardon?"

"You can tell how you really feel about me Mac. That would stop me."

"Stella, you don't want baggage, what am I supposed to tell you?"

"How did you..."

"Doesn't matter how I heard!"

Stella leans back in the seat and finally allows her brain to grasp what is driving his odd behavior. "Oh I get it. So you overheard _a part_ of what Jessica and I were talking about and jumped to this rash conclusion? Pegged me the same as the women Jessica was talking about. Should've guessed."

"Doesn't matter," he states in anger, looking back down, his fingers fumbling with the sweaty label that is almost peeling off.

"It does to me. I'm not every other woman Mac."

"It really doesn't matter."

"Obviously it does or you wouldn't be pissed at me like you are right now."

"I'm not pissed at you."

"Yourself?"

"Whatever."

"So you hear her say a few things and then leave, thinking that was what I wanted and not listening to what I actually said about you. Then when I tried to explain to you that yes you are the reason, because in my heart I care for you, you think that I've made some paltry excuse about you being in the way?"

"Stella please..."

"First of all Mac, I don't do head games or childish games. I would tell you straight up. Secondly, I told Jessica that I care for you more than I might admit and could even fall in love with you. I know you were married before and I don't consider that baggage; I think it adds to who you really are."

"Sure."

"That's right Mac, now I'm just telling you what you _want_ to hear because I have nothing else better to do than come down here and lie to you."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Damn you have a hard head! Thanks for making me feel like this."

"I just..."

"I care about you Mac Taylor but if you are going to get this way, jump to the wrong conclusions and basically hand me a major guilt trip or say I'm lying every time _you_ feel threatened by something that _you_ have misconstrued in your own damn brain, then maybe I am just lying, to myself!" Stella states in anger. "I like you...more than a friend! There I said it, I do care for you more than a friend and I foolishly thought you felt the same way but I guess I was wrong."

"Stella..."

"Mac, I am not going to be the one to always coax you out of your insecure emotional shell; begging for you to meet me half way when it's obvious you'd rather sulk than _ask_ me for an explanation or even _listen_ and try to make something work like two _mature_ adults. Did you even listen to what I was trying to explain? Did you?"

"No. But..."

"That's right Mac, you didn't listen and if you had listened we wouldn't be here right now; with me trying to justify my feelings for you! Furthermore, if you are going to act like a jealous ass toward me every time another man even looks in my direction and yet I have to just put on a fake smile whenever another woman flirts with you and act like everything is okay then you have another thing coming."

"I was..."

"I was hoping to come down here and have dinner with my best friend like he had promised when I offered to help him in his darkest hour and instead I get the third degree for something stupid! A total misunderstanding on your part by the way!"

"Stella, I just don't want you to feel obligated..."

"Yeah Mac, my love for you is _obligation_."

_Love?_ Is that what she said, Mac wonders. Did I just screw myself over for something that wasn't even a big deal? Damn it! What have I done? Mac looks at her with a weak frown, guilt starting to consume him as each minute ticks painfully past. He sees her holding back tears and instantly feels his heart shatter. The one thing he told himself to never do; become the cause of her pain or hurt, is now the only course of action he seemed to be following.

"I honestly thought that you wanted me to be a bigger part of your life; to want me in a way that would extend beyond the boundaries of friendship. To want me the way I want you. I guess I was wrong."

"Stella, I'm sorry..."

"Yeah Mac, I'm sorry to. I'm sorry I ever thought you could love me like that; or even at all."

And without waiting for him to utter another word in his defense she pushes herself out of the booth, hurries for the door and jumps into a waiting cab, closing the door so the world won't see Stella Bonasera finally breakdown; emotional pain being displayed for a love she fears she'll never have. In truth she knows she didn't mean half of what she said, her emotions once again getting the best of her, forcing words from her brain that she might have rethought. But at the same time, she had to tell him; had to force him to realize that an emotional commitment, such as love, takes hard work and both have to want it for it to be guaranteed to last. She knows both of them have it; and hopes both of them want it, Mac just needs to come to terms with it; on his own.

XXXXXXXX

Mac curses himself heavily as he slams his fist on the table; drawing immediate looks of shock and wonder from patrons in a close radius. He quickly shoves a few bills on the table, tugs his duffle bag from the back bench and storms for the door, his brain angry at his own stupid insecurity. _Why the hell didn't I just listen to her in the first place!_

He waits for a cab, anxiously shuffling from foot to foot, cursing himself for his brain showing her miserable expression that he caused; beautiful green eyes, glistening with fresh tears. Pain he forced her to endure because of his own shortsightedness. _Hang onto her Mac,_ Ian's words dance around in is over heated brain.

Mac finally gets into the cab and gives the driver the address to Stella's apartment and leans back on the seat for the short ride. His mind wonders why he was so narrow and jumped to such a rash conclusion; but he already knows the answer, to protect himself against further hurt and pain, pain that she rightly guessed that he created for himself. _She loves me? Did I just lose that? Forever?_

He finally reaches Stella's apartment and hurries in behind another tenant offering them the excuse that he's forgotten his key. He waits as the elevator slowly climbs to her floor and by the time he's standing before her door, Mac is sure his heart is going to explode. He fishes around his inner jacket pocket and pulls out a piece of paper, takes a deep breath and then knocks on the door.

Stella hears the knock, quickly swallows her sorrow, wipes her eyes and slowly pulls the door open, looking at Mac's tormented expression; his handsome face full of remorse and misery.

"I'm sorry I was an ass."

"Mac..."

Without letting her finish, he numbly hands her the piece of paper she had given him a few days earlier; that if he was lost this is where he belonged; to be returned to Stella Bonasera.

"I was wrong and I'm sorry if I hurt you," he offers in a sad tone. "But I am lost and I know this is where I belong."

For him to even admit as much she knows he's hurting inside just as much as her and is putting himself out on a limb by appearing so vulnerable. So without saying a word, she extends her hand and he grasps it; like a drowning man clinging onto his last vestige of life before he's taken under. He pulls her to him, wraps his arms around her; holding her close, his eyes watering.

"God Stella, I'm so sorry if I hurt you in any way," he whispers in misery. "Can you please forgive me?"

"Come with me," she whispers in return as she takes his hand once again.

Mac puts the duffle bag on the floor, closes the door with his free hand and then follows her into the living room where they sit down side by side on her couch, their hands still clasped. "Talk to me Mac."

"I never meant to hurt you; please believe me. I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Of losing something else I hold precious," he whispers, his voice filled with pain and remorse. "I guess with everything I just didn't want anymore pain."

"Mac, you know I would never fault you for being mad at the world because you just lost everything you owned, but why did you jump to such a rash conclusion about Clyde? To protect yourself right?"

"Right."

"I wasn't interested Mac and..."

"I just didn't want you to feel pressured for something that maybe...what women flirt with me?" Mac asks with a frown and Stella finally cracks a smile. "Never noticed."

"I do. But you don't see me jumping to rash judgments."

"Didn't mean to snap at you today. I truly am sorry if I hurt you in any way. I never want to do that. I just should have listened right from the start."

"Mac, you are one stubborn man," Stella offers and he finally rewards her with a small smirk. She gently turns his face to look at hers and feels her heart break when she gazes upon the torment in his warm eyes. "I'm just as scared as you."

"Doubt it."

"Trust me Mac, I have invested a lot in our friendship also; it's a bond I would never change for anything. But I thought we had moved past the part where we just assumed things and then got mad at each other without talking things through; much less storming off like children."

"Boy I really messed up didn't I?"

"Yes you did," Stella states and he looks at her in shock. "You nearly pushed me into the arms of another man. Do you really want that?" She asks in wonder.

Then before she can react, Mac's warm hands gently cup her face and bring her lips to his, offering a warm but firm kiss until he has to pull back for air.

"Wow..." she whispers almost out of breath, their faces still inches apart.

"I would never want that. I want you with me. Forgive me for being stupid?"

"If I don't are you going to sulk?"

"Probably."

"Then, I forgive you," she teases and he finally cracks a half smile.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Stella."

"I know you didn't," she answers with a heavy sigh. "Don't like when we fight."

"I know, it's really pointless."

"And the part about the baggage Mac...your marriage to Claire was something I could never fault you for. It's a part of you and I will never ask you to forget that or pretend it didn't exist because that's what some narrow minded women think a man wants them to do. I'm not that woman. I like you for you...all of you and I wouldn't trade that for anything."

"How about a man that actually eats and sleeps?" Mac smirks.

"Well that might be tempting," she teases once more. "You know you do still owe me dinner?"

"After tonight you still want to be seen in public with me?"

"I'll just tell everyone you're a special needs case."

"Guess I deserve that."

"You still can stay here you know, save your money."

"Think I've worn out my welcome," Mac answers with a heavy sigh.

"Not to me," Stella informs him as she pulls out the spare key and gently places it in his strong hand, closing his fingers over it and then planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "I want you to stay."

"I'd like to stay...but won't it complicate things?" He finally dares.

"Only if we both want that."

"Stella..."

"Mac, your world was just ripped apart by a senseless act and today your emotions where higher than normal. Don't try to analyze everything right now, just go into that room, put your things away and come join me for some leftovers. It's over."

"But I..."

"Yes you acted like an ass tonight," she treads lightly. "But the fact that you came here and offered this confession shows me you want to make things work and so do I. We'll work with that for now."

"I do want that."

"So do I."

"Thank you."

"You can show your appreciation by taking me to dinner tomorrow night," Stella smiles and for the first time in hours is rewarded with a genuine smile, one she was begging for him to offer.

"I'd like that."

Mac finally pushes himself up and slowly heads into the small bedroom, dropping the duffel bag beside the bed, dumping his suit jacket on a small stool and then slumping down with a heavy sigh, staring at the wall before him; feeling a little light headed now. However, due to sheer emotional exhaustion he merely leans over onto his side, closes his eyes and falls asleep.

When Stella doesn't hear anything coming from his room, she heads over to it and looks at him with a slight frown, his handsome face, although asleep still tense, his fists clenched. She takes a nearby blanket and gently covers him before taking his duffel bag and re-hanging all his suits and putting his personal items back into the dresser, his sealed plastic box still in the corner where he had forgotten it earlier.

She watches him for a few minutes, his tempting lips offering whispered curses into the stillness of the room and she feels her heart rate starting to slow a little. With Mac safely back where he belongs, she turns out the light, closes the door and heads back into the other room; trying to get her own mind and heart to settle down so she's able to sleep also. Stella goes about moving around her apartment, trying to make as little noise as possible, hoping not to wake Mac as she makes herself some leftovers.

About an hour later, she finally finishes her shower and is dressed for bed, and then wanders over to his room. Without waking him up, she gently pushes herself into his embrace, wiggling into the small bed and pulling the covers back over them once more, loving the feeling of his arms automatically wrapping around her and holding her close against his heart; his breath warming her neck, his lips touching her skin. _Goodnight Mac_.

* * *

"NO!" Mac gasps as he's pulled from his tormented sleep by another horrific nightmare. He quickly looks around, feeling for the light and turning it on, hoping the images will fade when the darkness is gone; and it works. He's where he belongs, in Stella's apartment, trying to get back on his feet, his best friend at his side. He looks down and smiles when he sees Stella still in his arms and smiles. Despite all the heartache he put her through she still wanted to be close to him. _I dont deserve her,_ his brain reminds him_._ But as he looks down at himself, he sees he's still dressed in his work clothes and curses himself for falling asleep and missing dinner with Stella; _again_. He looks at the small closet and frowns; she's put everything away and the duffel bag, which now empty, is folded up on the floor beside his dress shoes.

Stella gently stirs as he pushes himself out of bed to change out of his dress clothes; his eyes watching her sleep. He wonders now if his whispered confession the other night would be worth repeating in light of the pain he's caused her today. But she said she wasn't interested in any other man and liked him more than a friend. But how much more? She had let the world _love_ slip when she was talking about him and wonders if another chance presented itself, if he would be able to take it without fear of being rejected as he tells himself he so rightly deserves.

Mac finishes changing and then gazes down at her peaceful form and a warm smile starts to form on his lips. And while he is hungry, fatigue has taken hold of his brain and sleep is the only action he'll contemplate now. _Thank you Stella_, his brain whispers as he very carefully eases himself back into the small warm bed, his arms curling around her holding her close. Her body responds to his but thankfully she doesn't wake. He closes his eyes and falls asleep with the woman he loves held carefully in his arms.

* * *

Monty wanders over to a small picture on his desk and offers an angry curse. "Wonder what you'd think of me now you no good bastard!" He curses his father in contempt. "Always said I could do nothing! WELL YOU WERE WRONG! Fred was the only one who understood me; the only one who ever cared."

He takes the picture in his hand and heads back to the TV, watching the local news to see if Jake's fire made even the bulletin. When he sees it doesn't he curses once more.

"Well I showed him, stood up to him. DIDN'T LET HIM PLAY ME!" Monty shouts in anger. But as he finally thinks on Gus's warning message another idea starts to formulate.

"Frame Gus," Monty smiles. "Frame Gus and then I can just leave this wretched hell hole and never look back; finally die in peace on my own terms. Be with Fred."

He finally feels a smile curl his twisted lips as he heads over to his small table and glances down at a newspaper clipping with Ian Davidson's picture on it.

"Think even you would appreciate this plan, you old bastard."

Monty slams the picture of his father down on the newspaper, the glass breaking and some splinters flying in a few different directions. "I think Fred would be pleased with my new plan." And with that Monty finally passes out for the night.

* * *

Ian looks up as Clyde works at his desk early the following morning. He had heard what Tammy Reynolds said about Clyde wanting to date Stella and knew his junior investigator better think twice about going up against Mac Taylor.

"Clyde?"

"Yeah boss?"

"Personal suggestion."

"Which would be?"

"Stella Bonasera is not available."

"Sir?"

"You heard me," Ian offers with a warm smile. "Heard you asked her out. She's not available."

"She told me that also."

"Smart woman."

"Do you know who she's dating?"

"A friend. And trust me, he's a man you don't want to cross."

"Ah got it."

"Good. Now, what did you find?" Ian queries.

"This just came in. Think we might have caught a break. I just called Detective Flack with this, but it seems that the same old beat-up black pick-up truck was seen at Burns house and Allen's apartment."

"Black...pick-up?" Ian asks in dread.

"It could be the same guy...sorry."

"This is the same damn son of a bitch that murdered my nephew," Ian sighs as he remembers his nephew's murder scene. "Call Ryan Chavez and get his notes and then call Mac Taylor. We now have something more than a ghost to chase."

* * *

"Didn't think you had the brass balls to actually show," Gus states as Monty slowly walks up to him in the abandoned alley; the same time Ian Davidson came to a new understanding on his identity.

"Well you sounded so polite on the damn phone, it was hard to resist," Monty spits as he nears the dirty cop.

"See I could just shoot you now and be done with it..."

"Shoot me Gus, I'm as good as dead," Monty dares. "But why do I get the feeling you need me for something more than money?"

"You know despite the fact that your brain has been eaten by gasoline all your life, you are a smart man."

"Who do you want to dance with the beast?"

"A thorn in both our sides," Gus smiles.

"This two bit Detective?"

"No, Ian Davidson."

"Fire Chief?"

"Yeah you know, you burned his nephew," Gus sneers.

"What's in it for me?" Monty wonders with an angry wince. The only job he has regretted to date was when Trevor Duke was accidentally trapped and burned alive. Hearing the young man's screams still haunt his waking brain.

"A few large bills. Up for the challenge or not?"

"To get that fossil off my ass, why not?" Monty huffs.

"Perfect."

"And what about Parrot? That guys gonna sing like the damn bird he's named after!" Monty snarls. "Then both of us are screwed!"

"Well there is always something you can do about it."

"Might be kinda suspicious right after Jake's death."

"Cops don't care, they like to be busy," Gus snides. "But if you take care of Davidson, I'll take out our bird."

"Deal."

"Good."

"But what about this cop. This Mac Taylor."

"Oh don't worry about Mac Taylor. I have a special treat in mind for him."

* * *

Stella wakes up early the next morning and looks up to see Mac's face asleep and peaceful and smiles. She gently touches his rough cheek and then kisses it; forcing his warm lips to automatically curl into a smile.

"Morning," she whispers as blue slowly awakens and locks with green.

"Sorry I fell asleep last night before we could have dinner," he mentions with a slight frown.

"You were drained Mac, I'm surprised you didn't fall asleep sooner."

He looks at her with a serious expression. "Are you okay? Last night we didn't go to sleep on the be..." he starts only to have her place a warm finger on his lips and he closes his eyes.

"I'm fine now that we both worked through yesterday's _misunderstanding_ like the mature adults we know we both are."

"Thanks for your help once again with my things," Mac smiles as he opens his eyes once more.

"You would have done it for me. Blame my OCD," she teases and he smiles. "Mac, we're fine. Not another thought on that. But you must promise me something."

"Next time I will talk to you before I jump to a rash conclusion."

Stella grins at his confession before kissing his cheek. "You still have a lot to learn about me," she whispers softly.

"I know."

"Come on, let's get ready. You owe me dinner tonight."

XXXXXXXX

"So please tell me today you aren't going to mope around and..."

"Stella, I don't mope," Mac quickly corrects as they head into the lab early that morning.

"You do sometimes."

"I do not."

"Okay so when I get the notes from Clyde Richardson and I will be getting them and if I do have to call him..."

"I'll try to hold myself back from offering him an ass kicking," Mac frowns and Stella just frowns. "I'll behave."

"Mac..."

"Stella, I'm an adult, I give you my word. Besides, I have a feeling that if I did something stupid, I'd be eating alone tonight; _again_. Right?"

"You are such a smart man," Stella praises and Mac just shakes his head as they near his office. He sees his message light blinking and presses play for them both to hear.

_'Mac, Ian Davidson. Seems we might have caught our first lead. Clyde was able to find out that our arsonist might be murderer drives a beat up black Ford ranger. Clyde is talking to Ryan Chavez to see if perhaps the truck was bought in his area and this will give us a name. I have given this information to Detective Flack, but if you can find truck pieces of any kind in that evidence you have from our place then that might help even further; possibly to get us a name. Call me when you get a chance.'_

"I'm on it," Stella tells Mac who fumbles with something on his desk.

"Check the notes from_ what's his name_ and let me know what you find out," Mac offers with a slight frown. Stella just sighs, shakes her head and then takes her leave.

Mac watches her go and despite the fact that the tension in his stomach he's sure will remain until they no longer have to deal with Clyde Richardson, he tells himself to keep his emotions in check or he really will drive Stella into the arms of another man; something he fears worth than death itself.

"Mac," Flack states as he walks into Mac's office with a heavy frown. "Ian, call you?"

"Just got the message now. Find anything?"

"Well we might have a line on the truck that Jessica and I will check out. Ian gave us the description but sadly no name."

"We need Parrot," Mac states in haste. "We offer him protection for turning against Myer and get him to spill his guts on what he knows. I'm willing to bet he's the key to this whole damn puzzle."

"I'll get Sullivan to..."

"I'll handle Parrot," Mac huffs. "You just find this damn arsonist."

Mac watches Flack take his leave before reaching for his suit jacket and going in search of Stella. He heads into her office to once again find her on the phone, speaker feature engaged.

"Thanks Clyde, my partner Mac Taylor just walked in and I'll relay all this to him."

"Wish I had better news for you Stella. Sorry."

"Well it's a start. Thanks."

"What?" Mac asks as Stella hangs up the phone.

"_Clyde_," she emphasizes and Mac just shakes his head. "Sent over a list of names they compiled that were able to buy these chemicals around the same time and area of the past few fires. I was going to get Adam started on this to see if anything is current and where some of these guys are. Get him to compare it to Sheldon's list."

"I'm going to pick up Parrot, care to join me?"

"Flack is..."

"Stella, I have a feeling that when we find this guy, we'll need Sid's expertise not Don's."

"Ah. Lead the way."

The ride into the seedier area of town is spent talking about the case at hand, Stella reading the fire inspector's notes and then taking calls from the team on various pieces of evidence they were working on.

"So we have two strong suspect profiles," Adam's voice cracks to life over Mac's blackberry speaker. "A Monty Jamison and a Burt Caldwell. Both have minor priors for arson related offenses but nothing worth a major conviction and neither did time. The reason Ian couldn't find them is they aren't listed in the regular data base. Both were in and around the area of the last few fires, listing being a trucker as profession. However, when I phoned the trucking company they listed, Jamison was never hired and Caldwell only lasted one day. I am trying to track them both right now."

"Good work Adam," Mac praises his lab technician. "Let us know if you can match the truck to either and find a current place of employment."

"Okay hold on Danny wants to talk to you."

"Mac, Lindsay and I found a flash drive at Jake Burns. Had a bunch of stuff that wasn't important but a few names kept popping up, one of them Trent Allen's. Sure looks like he's the guy that killed Trent."

"But who killed him?" Stella questions.

"We are running the names we found against the ones Adam and Sheldon found and we'll let you know if we find a match or anything for Flack to check on."

"Right, let me know as soon as you can."

Mac hangs up and dials Ian.

_"Well at least we have someplace to start."_

"Ian, both seem to have been in the area where Trevor was killed. We might be able to close that case," Mac states lightly and a heavy sigh is heard, forcing Mac to momentarily look at Stella in remorse.

_"Closure is always a good thing, right Mac?"_

"More than you know," Mac mutters under his breath.

_"Maybe we can catch this guy before he leaves us another present."_

"We are working on a few leads right now Ian, we'll let you know what we find."

Mac hangs up the phone and Stella notices as his hands tightly grip the steering wheel.

"Sorry Mac."

"For what?" Mac asks, not looking at her, his eyes fixed on the road ahead of him.

"I know the statement about closure must have hurt, knowing they didn't find Claire's body and all."

"Yeah it..."

"You know Ian didn't mean to offend you right?"

"I know," Mac offers in a soft whisper. "Just brings back painful memories about that day."

Stella gently touches his hand and they automatically uncurl from around the leather circle. He looks at her weakly and then turns back, swallowing back his sorrow.

"She'd want you to be happy Mac; if nothing else, she'd want that for you."

"Not sure what that is anymore," Mac laments as they finally stop in the seedy area of town. Mac brings the Chevy Avalanche to a halt and looks at her in remorse. "Now you know why I'm afraid."

"No Mac, I don't. But I know this; you don't ever have to be afraid, not with me. I'm not going anywhere."

Mac offers a tight smile, one he knows she can tell is not genuine but one she'll have to accept right now. They both get out of the truck and slowly head for the dilapidated apartment building.

"This place give me the creeps," Stella frowns as her fingers dance around the holster of her gun, ready for action just in case.

"Wonder what he spends his money on," Mac mutters as he pulls the door open for them, nearly gagging at the smell of mold and dirt that greet them.

"Good thing I didn't just eat," Stella remarks as they head down the dimly lit hallway toward the apartment and Mac pounds angrily on the door.

"NYPD! Open up Paul!" Mac demands, calling the small time drug dealer by his given name. He tries once more before kicking the door in, both he and Stella instantly hit with the smell of rotting flesh and blood.

Stella quickly pulls out her phone to get Sheldon over to process and the scene taped off while Mac starts to slowly head for the carved up body in the middle of the room. Stella finally follows and both of them are hovering over the body, unaware of the dark figure behind them.

"Smells like gasoline," Mac notes as he bends down to examine something he found in one of the knife tracks in Parrot's murdered corpse.

"But I think..." Stella starts just as they finally hear something behind them.

Both watch in horrible slow motion as a small can of liquid with a burning cloth is tossed into the room and the door slammed shut.

"Stella!" Mac shouts as he dives for her, slamming their bodies into the floor behind Parrot as the home made bomb explodes and ignites the gasoline in the room around them, hungrily consuming their dead body and any evidence along with it.

"Mac we..." Stella starts, smoke already stinging her eyes and forcing her throat to constrict.

"Stella!"

"Mac I'm on..."

"FIRE!" Mac yells as he bats at the flames near her feet, the body of Parrot wanting to share its heated adversary. "Have to get out of here!"

"Door is blocked!"

"Window!"

Stella feels Mac's strong arms yank her to her feet and then charge for the window, throwing himself through first, shielding his face to lessen the cuts, but still garnering some and then slamming once again into the harsh ground below the shattered window. He lands with a painful thud, temporarily winded until he sees Stella come through next.

Stella lands a few feet from him, coughing and gasping for fresh air, wiping stinging mascara away with trembling fingers.

"Stella!" Mac exclaims as he crawls toward her, looking at her in a panic. But just as he reaches her they both hear screeching tires in the alley way and Mac is quick to push himself up and race for the alley. However just as he gets there he sees a small sedan speed out of his view and offers an angry curse as he calls Flack and then rushes back to Stella, who has now picked herself up and is watching the fire destroy their crime scene; having called Ian and Sid.

"Are you okay?" Mac asks in concern, spying some fresh blood on her cheek. "Where are you..." he starts as he pushes some curls away from her forehead to reveal a small gash. "It's not bad."

"Mac your face is cut also," Stella notes as she quickly uses her sleeve to gently press against the cut on his cheek.

Mac's fingers touch his cheek and he frowns. "From the window," he nods. "There goes another damn crime scene! I want this bastard."

"So do I," Stella frowns as they hear faint sirens starting to approach. "Think it was Myer?"

"If it was he better pray he's the next victim before I find him."

"Mac!"

"Where else are you hurt?" Mac asks in concern, his eyes full of pain.

Stella gently touches his face and he offers a brief smile. "You saved my life once again," she whispers.

"You are my life," he finally confesses and Stella looks at him in surprise.

"Mac?"

"Almost lost you again Stella," he huffs. "And I know this is a lousy time and place to tell this, you but I care for you...more than a friend. I want more, I think I always have. Sorry it took another near brush to tell you this. But I'm not letting another minute pass before you know."

Stella gently squeezes his hand and offers a smile in return. "Don't be sorry, at last we finally agree on what we both want for us; bad timing or not."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so hopefully you are still wanting to see more from this story and please review and keep my SMACKED spirits alive and my stories going. This is for you guys b/c you guys deserved SMACKED! :) All I Need was updated yesterday!

**PS:** New York Stories updated tomorrow and then we'll what happens with the new season 6 premiere. THANKS AGAIN!


	6. Mad Men and Mad Love

**Title: Right Next Door  
****Chapter 6 - Mad Men and Mad Love **

**A/N:** thanks so much for all the amazing reviews, alerts, faves and hits! You guys truly rock and your continued support makes this SMACKED fan very happy and want to write more for you all. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

Mac and Stella hover near the entrance while Ian and Clyde slowly move around the scene, Flack and Sheldon waiting behind them.

"Hawkes you can take the body now," Ian calls out Mac nods to Sheldon who with another ME transporter slowly move toward the burned body of Paul "Parrot" Chan and start to get it ready for transport back to Sid to examine and determine the true cause of death.

"Mac what on earth happened?" Flack finally asks. "You two okay? There is a Parame..."

"Stella might..." Mac starts only ot have her quicky speak up.

"We're fine, just angry," Stella assures them both.

"Any theories?"

"Check and see where Gus Myer was," Mac growls.

"Think he'd go this far?"

"To save his ass jail time?" Stella quips. "Yes."

"Well it looks like a good old soaking in a gasoline bath that was ignited by this," Ian holds up the remnants of the container that house the accelerant.

"That sounds about right," Mac huffs.

"Someone sure has a lot to hide Mac," Ian frowns as Clyde comes and stands before them.

Mac offers a weak smile, his insecurity automatically high around the tall inspector; whose eyes once again only seem to hover around Stella, like no one else in the room even matters.

"No other rooms had accelerant in them, just the area with the body. Amateur job."

"Amateur?" Stella wonders.

"Well a true arsonist likes to fill space with as much fire as possible, they love a big show; want everyone to see their work for as long as possible. This was just designed to destroy any evidence on the body and the surrounding area; including the blood pool. I'll send you over my notes later Stella."

"Right thanks."

"Well Mac, the scene is clear now, she's all yours."

"Thanks Ian," Mac replies.

"You seem to attract trouble young man," Ian offers in a low tone, gently touching Mac's arm. "You okay?"

"I will be when this is all over."

"Watch your back," Ian warns warmly. "Don't want to lose another."

"Body?"

"Son."

Mac looks at Ian in surprise; knowing that the term '_son_', while referring to his nephew is a term of affection that Mac now holds dear to his heart. He offers Ian a warm nod and then watches the veteran Fire Chief take his leave; Clyde in tow. Mac slowly wanders into the other room, his anxiety still high. He starts to examine the small sleeping area of Paul Chan when he feels his partner hovering behind him.

"He cares about you. Its more than pity as you call it," Stella mentions from the doorway, Mac's back still to her.

"There is no need," Mac gently whispers. "He doesn't even know me."

"He knows all he needs to."

"Stella I'm a grown man," Mac insists.

"Doesn't mean he can't worry," Stella tells him as she slowly walks up to him with a slight wince. "Or care."

"Speaking of being worried, you should get checked over," Mac mentions to Stella in a warm tone.

She gently touches his shoulder, forcing him to look up at her with a pained look in his blue eyes. "And you? Will you do the same?"

"I'm fine," he frowns as he looks back down at something on the floor. He spies a small fiber that doesn't match the carpet it's resting on and quickly bags it; turning around to see Stella just as busy as he is.

"This was one angry little circle of friends," she notes. "Hate to be a part of that group."

"But which one of them still standing has this much to lose?" Mac mumbles.

"Maybe it's not that," Stella ponders and Mac looks over at her in wonder. "What if this guy, this scene aside just likes to burn people for the hell of it? Maybe no one owes him money or payback..."

"Then you have a serial arsonist making a strong point," Mac frowns. "But the theory is sound. And Gus could be along for the ride. I can see him taking out Parrot as you offer Parrot any amount of money and he'd switch sides in a heartbeat. So now we are left with two. It seems like Jake Burns killed Trent Allen but paid to have him burned. That same man burned Jake Burns and now maybe he's paid Gus Myer to get rid of Paul Chan."

"Who's left?"

"Gus Myer."

"And our arsonist who could be this elusive Monty Jamison."

"So if we have a showdown between Gus and the arsonist..."

"May they both rot in hell."

* * *

Monty looks at his reflection in the mirror and curses what he sees. _Icabod_, his father had always called him with a sneer, referring to Icabod Crane. Tall and wirey, thinning dark hair and wrinkles from sun, gasoline and nicotine. He never fancied himself attractive in any way and never cared that no woman ever looked twice in his direction; human touch was something he avoided from a small child. Fred was the only one he allowed to get close and while the affection he shared with Fred wasn't sexual in nature, in his heart, Fred was the only human being he could ever use the word love in the same sentance when speaking about. He was his best friend from a small child; a confidant he could turn to when things at home were so ugly; a shoulder to cry on; a sheild to hide under and strength when he was all but spent. Fred was his best friend; the only person he ever respected and cared about.

"I'll be with you soon Fred," Monty sighs heavily. His mind often flashes images of Fred's death at his father's hands; his own leg broken in a fight and unable to crawl to his best friend and save him from being murdered by his father. A man he watched burn alive a few days later.

"Damn bastard you deserved what you got!" Monty curses as he sees his father's face in his minds eye. He looks once more; death the only reflection in his dark eyes that hold any kind of merit.

Monty slowly moves around his dingy apartment, now worried that Myer's recent actions would lead the cops to his apartment. He had been asking around a bit and found out this Mac Taylor wasn't someone to mess with. That and the fact that he saw Ian Davidson in his neighborhood, leads him to believe it's just a matter of time before his identity is confirmed and he's cast into jail to rot until he dies. He dials his boss down at the docks, having cleaned out his locker the day before and told him he was quitting, to keep the pay and be done with it.

"But why Monty?" The dock Master asks in wonder.

"Have some family business to tend to. Not coming back."

_'Monty, Parrot is dead. You take out Davidson and we both live happily ever after. Otherwise I'll be throwing your sorry ass in jail for all of it. Gus.'_

Monty finishes listening to the message for the last time and then slams his angry fist into the small answering machine before snatching the tape from its holder and shoving it into his pocket. "Damn you Gus!" He growls in anger, knowing he'll not die in some rotten jail cell; not when he can be the Master of his own destiny.

"I'm going out on my terms. NOT YOURS!"

He finishes stuffing his few belongings into a small carrying satchel and then loads the rest of the chemicals into his black ranger and takes his leave. If they find his place it'll be empty, the items he needs to take out Ian Davidson on the seat next to him.

"And then there will be one..."

Gus Meyer he'll save for last.

"Heaven help whoever stands in my way," he utters fatefully.

* * *

"Detective Flack, you have nothing else better to do than harass normal people?" Gus Myer sneers as he once again stands before Flack and Sullivan near the reception desk of his Station House.

"_Normal?_ Yeah we leave normal people alone," Sullivan retorts. "That's why we are here talking to you."

"Need to see your car Myer, and we have a warrant for suspicion," Flack smiles as he notices Myer go suddenly still.

"This is harassment," Myer states in anger, looking at Flack and offering a curse.

"So call a cop. Where is your car?"

"12B, knock yourself out. But you know I'm the wrong man to piss off," he offers in a low tone.

"You threatening me?" Flack goads.

"Not specifically, it's an open threat, interpret it how you want."

Flack just shakes his head as he nods to Sullivan and both take their leave, heading out back to examine Gus Myers car to see if it warrants further inspection by the CSI team.

* * *

"Well whoever went through this place had Parrot's blood on their feet, I found another drop over here," Stella mentions to Mac as she walks out of the bathroom and joins him in the main area that was burned.

"Took what they needed and then left and came back. Or they never left and we just interrupted them," Mac thinks out loud.

"So maybe they weren't waiting for us specifically," Stella states as she walks over to Mac and looks at his face that is once again offering fresh blood. She takes off her glove and pulls out a small tissue and gently dabs his face, forcing his eyes to lock with hers and offer a soft smile.

"Thank you," he manages as she smiles in return.

"You need to take better care of yourself."

"I have you."

"That's right you do," she retorts as they hear a noise and quickly pull apart.

"Guess we should go and examine what we've found, hopefully Danny and Adam will have a name for us to work with."

"Stella you should also take it easy," Mac states in concern.

"I'll quit when you do."

"Damn you're stubborn," Mac huffs as Stella turns to leave.

"Got all my best traits from you Taylor."

"Stella..."

"Mac, I'm fine and we just need to get this done."

Mac shakes his head as he briefly watches Stella packing up, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips before he looks back down at his own items and starts to stow them in his kit and finally pushes himself back upright and leads them out of the blackened apartment. They talk more about the case at hand on the drive back to the lab and then get to work, Mac finally taking a small break and heading to his office, Danny in tow.

"What did you find?" Mac questions once inside the safe confines of the glass office.

"Burt Caldwell is deceased and the reason no one updated the file is he died under an assumed name while trying to dodge some tax schemes. Monty Jamison on the other hand, we believe is still alive and Jessica and Lindsay are going to check out his place right now. But I did some digging into this guys past, called an old friend and this is one messed up dude," Danny huffs as he hands Mac the printout.

"He was suspected in the burning death of his father..." Mac's voice trails off. Danny takes his leave, allowing Mac to wander over to his office chair and slowly sit down, his eyes now fixed on the report before him.

"That is not a good look for you," Stella mentions softly as she walks into Mac's office and notices his face tense and concerned.

"Just got the details on one of our possible suspects, Monty Jamison," Mac sighs as he hands Stella the file.

She glances at it and then up at Mac. "He was suspected of burning his father alive?"

"After many years of various kinds of physical and sexual abuse," Mac replies in a soft tone. "His best friend growing up was Fred Rogers who Monty filed a claim of suspicion against his father in Fred's death. When his father was acquitted it seems Monty went off the deep end and murdered his father. He was suspected but it seems the town Sheriff was sympathetic and apparently turned a blind eye and Monty escaped and was never found. Has a rap sheet for drugs, theft, arson and a few other things. He spent one day in county lockup and left a diary to which he wrote over and over again, _'I'm glad he's dead, I loved the sound of his flesh burning.' _This guy hates the world. That's his motive. Some people just want to watch the world burn, for him its no longer personal. He killed the one man who inflicted pain on him and was so in love with his own handiwork he continued."

"He's trying to prove a point to himself?" Stella wonders.

"Probably was told every day while he was young that he was worthless, not good enough and never would amount to anything. Physical and sexual abuse would only add to his own personal feelings of worthlessness. With the fires he has the control and a twisted sense of personal fulfillment and accomplishment."

"So how does this guy get mixed up in the drug business with Trent and Jake?" Stella asks.

"Hopefully now that we have a name we'll be able to gather a few more confirmed details by finding him and asking," Mac sighs as he looks at his watch. "And if this is the guy who killed Trevor Duke then Ian can finally have his closure."

Stella looks at Mac in concern as he looks up at her with a tight smile.

"Somehow when we find this guy, I don't think any answer he gives to Ian will suffice," Mac almost whispers. "Closure is one thing but Ian will still have to live with the unanswered question of why."

"Well maybe this guy will be different," Stella replies, leaning in and giving Mac's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm fine," he informs her in haste. "What did you find?"

"Black paint chips that match the paint from a Ford Ranger."

"So we have the vehicle, maybe we can..." Mac's voice trails off as the phone rings. "Angell," he notes as he presses the speaker button.

"Mac?"

"Jessica, I'm here with Stella, what did you and Lindsay find?"

"Well if Monty Jamison was here he's not coming back, looks like he did his packing with a shovel," her weary voice offers. "Lindsay is giving this foul place the once over. Not sure what kind of profile you have on this guy but I would add loner, chain smoker, heavy drinker and in love with the smell of gasoline, probably his drug as I found a small mask doused in the stuff."

"Anything about motive?"

"Possibly. We found the imprint of a message from a Dr. Irons. Basically this guy is living on borrowed time."

"A loner and desperate," Stella huffs. "Bad combo."

"Did you check out Dr. Irons?" Mac queries.

"Yes," Jessica continues. "Seems like Monty visited him twice and the last visit this Dr. Irons told Monty he had less than a few weeks to live. His insides are completely eaten away by cancer and a few other things due to smoking, drinking, gasoline fume ingestion and drugs. Whatever scores he has to settle he's doing them before he goes."

"Anything to tie him to any of our victims?" Stella questions.

"Found a small recording device," Jessica adds. "Could be what he taped the confession that he sent to Mac with. Looks like he forgot it as it was wedged between the bed and the wall; nothing else of note. But now that we have a name we'll check his bank and employment records to see what else we can find."

"Right, call us back when you have anything further."

Mac hangs up with Jessica and wanders over to his writing board. "Gives us a bit better picture," he mumbles as he takes the paper and starts to write down a few more characteristics about Monty Jamison; Stella now standing beside him. She notices his fingers slightly shaking and gently takes the marker and continues, allowing his hand to merely rest at his side.

"I'm okay," Mac dares in a light whisper.

"Asking for help is a sign of strength Mac," she gently reminds him.

"I'm not weak, I'm pissed off."

Stella looks at him with an arched brow but doesnt press further. "This guy is just mad at the world."

"And whoever he has his sights on next better watch their ass."

* * *

Ian leans back in his chair and closes his eyes for a brief moment; his brain automatically replaying Trevor's terrified screams for his uncle to help him as he burned to death. But Ian wasn't there, his friend Ryan Chavez who was injured and unable to do anything but lay on the ground half dead told him; and it's something he knows will haunt him to his death. He arrived just in time to see the structure fall; his nephew's body still underneath.

"So we have a name Monty Jamison," Clyde Richardson comes back into the room, pulling the veteran Fire Chief from his morbid stupor.

"What did Taylor's team gather?"

"Abused as a child, suspected of burning his father to death after years of sexual and physical torment, never married, no kids, no steady job, owns nothing except a few masks of gasoline. Chain smoker, heavy drinker and..."

"And is pissed at the world and probably not much longer to live so is going to go out with a bang," Ian finishes with a heavy sigh. "How the hell did Trevor get involved with a loser like that?"

"I have been postulating a theory which might save some mental grief, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time," Clyde starts. "I think the fire was meant for Mr. Reynolds but remember..."

"Trevor was supposed to see him on the Friday but Mr. Reynolds called and asked him to come on the Thursday," Ian huffs. "And if this guy had been watching Reynolds he would have known that he was alone every Thursday and so you're righta little bit of piece of mind, thanks Clyde."

"So now we wait?"

"We wait for Detective Flack to bring him in," Ian frowns. "And hopefully that happens before anyone else becomes this guy's next victim."

* * *

"So now we wait," Stella mumbles as she slumps down on Mac's couch, the day almost over. "We hate waiting."

"Do you want to just rest tonight?" Mac asks softly as he slowly sits down beside her. "We can do dinner tomorrow?"

"Mac, my head is just as hard as yours," she offers softly, gently touching his darkened hand with hers. "You didn't clean your hands very well since we got back."

"Didn't have the time," he frowns looking at his fingers and then back up at her. He glances over to the board and lets out a heavy sigh. "Myer had another solid alibi, his car had traces of gasoline but nothing that we can connect to the arson's or Parrot's death. Monty Jamison up and quit his job at the docks, telling his boss to keep the pay and that he has some family business to tend to. So unless we find him, all these events go down as unsolved's..."

"And that's just not good enough," Stella whispers lightly.

"Not at all."

A few more minutes of silence pass before Stella gently squeezes his hand. "There is a great Thai place next door and..."

"Thai?" Mac asks with arched brows.

"You are buying for me right?" She counters and he just shakes his head.

"There is a great pub a few doo.."

"Nice try Mac, but sorry," Stella quickly interrupts. "I'll get my coat."

"As I said before, why do I bother arguing?"

Stella offers a light smile as she pushes herself up and heads to her office, gets her jacket and by the time she's back, Mac is waiting in the hallway with a warm smile on his handsome face.

"Should I be afraid?"

"Be very afraid," she lightly laughs as she loops her arm in his and they head for the elevator, drawing a few looks but nothing to wondering as most people know how close they really are. They make small talk about the case until they are inside and then seated at a small intimate booth.

Mac looks at the menu and then up at Stella with a feeling of loss.

"So uh..."

"I'll order," Stella assures him as the waitress comes back. Stella orders a few things that Mac tries in haste to find on the menu to see if he'll like it and then finally gives up and hands the plastic foldout to the Lady at his left who takes her leave.

"Trust me, it beats pub food any day."

"Well at least there I can pronounce what I order," he frowns and she smiles.

Stella takes his hand once again looking at the small blisters that have all but vanished and then up at him with a frown. "So do you know where you'll want to live?"

"You know it's funny, after Claire died I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay there and remember everything I could. Then as the years passed I realized that I was just holding onto our place due to silly sentimentality and that I could use something a bit smaller and closer to here; the memories coming with me. Just never got around to actually looking. I guess this has now forced me to take that next step."

"It's not a bad thing Mac," Stella reminds him. "Your voice sounds angry...but at yourself."

"Maybe I am, a little."

"For what? You weren't the target for this fire, just an innocent victim like your neighbors. You know you take things too personally right?"

"Sometimes I think it's all have," he utters, looking down with a sad glance.

Stella gently lifts his eyes to look at hers and offers a warm smile. Then before he can react, she leans in, plants a warm kiss on his lips and pulls back.

"You have more than you might realize."

"Sometimes it's hard to believe that," he frowns.

"Well don't worry, I don't mind reminding you," she teases and he finally smiles. "I know you, remember? You have a thick head!"

The first dish comes and Mac looks at in wonder before waiting for Stella to try some and then explain what it is they are eating. Mac watches in fascination as Stella's animated gestures explain the next few dishes that are brought out to them and for the next hour, their conversation is light and happy, based on their dining experiences, what food they love most and if any chef in the world could cook for them who it would be.

"Tired?" Stella asks Mac after all the plates have been cleaned and they sit with their after dinner coffees in their hands.

"Just trying to understand the rage that Monty Jamison must have had inside when he allowed his father to be burned alive, and at his own hand."

"You'll never be able to Mac. Just like you couldnt get into the senseless act that took Claire, you can't understand this because it an act beyond human decency. What his father did to him and what he did to others."

"But to have such rage, hatred, anger...festering inside for however long it was allowed and then finally acting upon it. Watching with delight."

"To live with all that must eat away inside; I'm sure he's probably also got some kind of mental illness that is a constant reminder of his failings. You can't do that much damage to your system and not pay the price," Stella adds.

"I do wonder about Trent," Mac huffs. "If maybe I would have been able to help him see past whatever was troubling him enough to turn to drugs and people like Paul Chan and Gus Myer."

"Mac, you are not the hero of the world. Remember even Superman had someone to keep him human, to remind him that no matter how powerful he was he wasn't able to change people's hearts and inclinations. You never could because Trent didn't let you."

"Are you Lois Lane?" Mac asks with an amused smile.

"Depends."

"On what?" Mac wonders.

"Will you put on a Superman costume for me?"

"Ha, hardly," Mac scoffs.

"Well GI Joe couldn't fly," Stella retorts and Mac smirks.

"Yeah but he was still cool."

The bill finally arrives, Mac pays for the meal and both are about to head out when Mac's phone rings.

"Taylor. Flack? What? Okay just calm down, is Jessica okay? No Stella and I are on our way over there right now."

"What?"

"Seems they got a line on Monty Jamison at some hardware shop. They went round back to arrest him when Monty threw a Molotov cocktail at Jessica and was able to evade arrest."

"Is she okay?" Stella asks in concern as they both rush for the elevator to the underground parking lot.

"She sustained a few burns but is otherwise okay."

"Does Monty Jamison know what he's doing in threatening a cop?"

"Well he better pray that I find him before Flack does. I _only_ want to arrest him."

* * *

Monty offers himself another angry curse as he lies on his side in the dark truck in the middle of the dense forest, his mind still replaying the events when those two cops came to see him.

_'Monty Jamison? Detective's Flack and Angell...do you hav...'_

And before either could react the item he had in his hands, the one intended for Ian Davidson was hurled toward them, his sights miscalculating and it landed just at the feet of the pretty brunette, spraying her with gasoline before the spark was ignited.

He didn't wait to see what happened as he raced as fast as he could for his waiting truck and sped away from the small store his landlord said he liked to frequent; the mistake had been Monty's in asking for help in the first place.

His heart was racing so fast, his brain still hearing her screams as he sped into the night, another reminder that this Mac Taylor was now proving to be more than a source of irritation, he would end his life if given the opportunity.

"Davidson you're next and then Gus and then I'm through. Damn you all! And damn the world!."

_'Sunny came home with a vengeance...oh light the sky and hold on tight...the world is burning down...'_

* * *

"Don, where is she?" Mac asks in a panic as he and Stella race toward the Burn Treatment unit at Gramercy hospital.

"She's being treated. We lost him Mac. I'm sorry but I had to help Jess and..."

"Why on earth are you even trying to apologize for that?" Mac asks in surprise. "Your duty was to save her life and you did."

They watch their long time friend Dr. Adams leave the small examining area and walk up to them with a pensive look on his face. The older man offers a heavy sigh as he approaches Flack, a tight smile framing his worried face.

"She's young and strong and will pull through. First degree burns to some of her legs and hands and some minor swelling on her face and neck. Heart strain and some trauma to the lungs and heart but nothing that would warrant her staying overnight. She's going to be fine. I have some medication and topical cream she'll need which you can get when she's ready to leave."

"Thanks Dr. Adams," Flack mumbles as Dr. Adams gently squeezes his shoulder and gives Mac a nod before taking his leave.

Flack wipes a few tears from his eyes and looks in Jessica's direction with a heavy sigh.

"Want us to drive you home?" Stella asks softly.

"No I got this," Flack states as he turns to them with an angry scowl.

"Don what happened?" Stella wonders.

"Sullivan was talking to his landlord who said that this guy Monty likes to frequent Gino's hardware store. That name was also the same that Danny got from one of his co-workers down at the docks. Mac, Danny talked to this guy!" Flack hisses in anger.

"He didn't know Don," Mac offers softly.

"So we went to this hardware store, rundown dive is more like it in a seedy area and happened upon him in the back alley putting a few supplies into his black Ford ranger when Jessica tries to question him. Well neither of us expected him to have anything in his hand but I guess he had a little home made bomb with him and threw it at us andand it hit Jess..." Flack's voice trails off in sorrow. "When I heard her screams...that she was on fire..." his voice dies out as Stella offers him a warm hug.

"She's going to be okay," Stella assures as she pulls back and both look at the Detective in concern.

"That bastard looked at us and didn't care; he didn't care Mac. There was no life, no feeling no remorse of any kind when he threw that thing as Jess. His eyes were black and dead! I want this guy!"

"We'll get him Don. This has only proved that we have found our guy and he can't stay on the run for long."

"Well if Gus Myer doesn't put a bullet in him I will," Flack vows as he turns his back to them and heads for Jessica's room.

Mac and Stella watch in silent misery, knowing inside that Flack is right; if not kept in check the angry Detective will do something he'll soon regret.

"We have to find him before Flack or Myer do," Mac tells Stella as he pulls his phone and calls Ian Davidson.

_'Thanks for letting me know Mac and I'm sorry about your Detective. When you get a chance bring back my evidence as it seems our ghost has a name.'_

"I'll bring it by tomorrow."

_'Any other names associated with this guy Mac, that might give us a clue on where to find him next?'_

"Ian, anyone in this city could be a target if he has no more jobs lined up," Mac replies with a heavy sigh.

_'Well if I or Clyde can help let us know, otherwise I'll talk to you tomorrow.'_

"Right bye."

Mac hangs up with Ian and both he and Stella walk in silence to the truck and get in, their minds now pondering the brash actions of their elusive arsonist.

"Jessica will be okay, but I'm worried about Don," Stella mutters in sorrow, her eyes fixed on anything outside the truck.

"I know how he feels," Mac finally offers after a few more minutes of silence. "When I heard you scream I...I could have killed him right there, pumped him full of lead without even thinking of the consequences if he had burned you," he mentions, forcing Stella's eyes to look over at him in remorse. She gently touches his clenched fist and it finally loosens enough for her to hold it firmly in her hand.

"Thankfully that didn't happen."

"He has no fear and a man with no fear has nothing to lose," Mac frowns. "Usually they are afraid to lose their families but this guy doesn't care about his family."

"Danny said he had an older brother who is already dead and that his mother died of cancer a few years back."

Mac listens as Stella informs him about the other details Danny and Adam uncovered in their further investigation on Monty Jamison. Sid's findings once again inconclusive as the fire did too much damage to determine what kind of knife other than a sharp one did the damage. They finally reach her apartment, ready to call it a night.

Mac wanders into his bedroom, hanging his coat and suit jacket and then looking at the plastic box that houses his few belongings that he was able to salvage from the fire. He kneels down and instantly feels his eyes water as he gazes upon a few Marine medals, half eaten by the fire and forever scarred.

He finally feels Stella kneel down beside him, gently rubbing his back and playing with the back of his neck, her delicate fingers teasing sensitive skin. She leans in a bit closer and rests her head on his shoulder before pulling back.

"You smell like smoke."

"Does that mean I'm hot?" Mac offers and she lightly laughs.

"Suppose it does," she whispers as he turns to her with a soft frown.

"Good to hear."

"Mac I..." she starts only to have him once again gently cup her face with his strong hands, planting a warm kiss on her perfect lips, lightly tasting them and then pulling back; afraid to hungrily devour them.

"I should get cleaned up," he mentions, his brain starting to go a little bit fuzzy.

"I should too," she smiles warmly, gently touching his face.

"I uh..."

"Mac?"

"I guess it's the safest thing right?"

"Safest?" Stella wonders in a soft tone.

"Don't want to screw up Stella."

"I don't think that's possible Mac."

"Right well..."

"Want to just watch some TV or something?"

"I guess I could be persuaded to do that," Mac answers as they both stand up, once again inches apart, the heat growing between them.

Stella turns to leave, Mac just watching with a racing heart. He wants more, inside he knows he does but isn't sure how she'll react and what if any tension their taking things to the next level will cause. He quickly gathers a few things up and heads for the bathroom, leaning against the door, his mind in turmoil.

He starts up the hot water, allowing the steam to fill the small room before quickly undressing and finally pushing his weary frame under the hot water. He allows the dirt and sweat from the day to wash off, allowing his sore and tense muscles to soften under the hot stream, stress and anxiety finally taking their leave as the steam continues to fill the room.

Finally when feels his body completely relaxed, Mac turns off the hot water and reaches for a towel; quickly drying off and then reaching for his underwear. He realizes he's brought dress pants instead of sleeping pants, Mac offers a small curse and wraps the towel around his waist. He opens the door and hears Stella humming in her room and makes a dash for his bedroom.

"Want to see..." her voice calls out as she hears Mac enter his room.

"Sure..." he calls out.

Since she didn't hear what he had to say, Stella, dressed only in her dress pants and tank top, hurries toward his bedroom and rushes into the small room just as Mac had dropped his towel, once again leaving only his scantily clad, freshly cleaned body at her gazing disposal. Stella feels her cheeks instantly warm and knows she should turn and leave but can't resist her nearly naked partners tempting body.

"Shower Mac..." she whispers as she takes a few steps closer, his smile starting to grow. "Really like shower Mac."

"I..." Mac starts in a soft tone as Stella now stands about a foot from him, his body starting to go hard.

"I like you like this," Stella mentions as she leans in closer, gently pushing some damp hair off his forehead and offering another warm smile.

"I think I should get dressed," Mac states without taking a step to perform the actual task he suggested for himself.

"I think you should kiss me," she directs with a come hither smile.

Mac leans in closer; his strong arms immediately grip her shoulders and he pulls her close, his lips crushing her, once again tasting them at first and then when he feels her give all she has in return, hungrily devouring them. She gently places her hand on his damp neck, holding his lips captive until she's ready to release them, her tongue forcing its way between his warm lips.

Heat continues to fill the small room, Mac's body slowly betraying his desire for her as their passionate kissing continues.

"Mmmm you smell so good," Stella mumbles as she lightly nibbles his ear and then moves to his neck, forcing small moans of delight from his flushed lips. "Taste good too."

Mac's fingers get lost in sweaty curls as he moves his mouth from her perfect lips a little lower, planting warm kisses on her neck and shoulder's. Stella's body arches into his, her desire for him growing by the second. She feels his fingers trying to undo the button on her dress pants and offers a warm smile when he suddenly pulls back.

"Are you sure?" He whispers in uncertainty.

"I would have left long ago if I wasn't," she replies as her hands free legs of her dress pants.

"You are so beautiful," Mac whispers as he kisses her once more, before slowly moving them toward the small bed and gently lowering them down, Stella beneath his hard frame. His hands hold her body close as he feels her fingers tugging on the waistband of his underwear, before pushing them down, freeing himself for her pleasure.

Stella's hand grips Mac's back, gently digging in while she moves herself where needed, her body arching into his and his dipping down to become one with hers. Her nails grasp him a bit harder than expected and he lets out a small gasp but is quickly silenced by more warm kisses.

Mac's body continues to meld with hers, his strong hand grasping her shoulders before moving to some sweaty curls while he devours her skin, forcing moans from her mouth and filing his head with delight. Stella offers one last gasp of delight and their new union is complete.

"Mac...that was...amazing."

"Amazing," he whispers in delight. "You were amazing."

Mac looks down at Stella, her face lightly covered with sweat and pushes some curls offer her face.

"You are so beautiful," he echoes again.

"So are you," she whispers in return and his grin widens.

"Thank you for wanting this as much as me," he mentions warmly his body finally detaching from hers and trying to keep them both on the small bed. Mac wraps his arms around her naked body, pulling the sheet over them to ensure the heat they just created would stay trapped between their naked frames.

"Thank you for not being afraid to express yourself Mac."

"Just close your eyes and rest," Mac tells her in a loving tone, tenderly kissing the side of her face and smiling down at her.

"Can I offer you the same advice? It is pretty late," Stella mentions in return.

Mac reaches for the light, turns it off and offers Stella one last hug before closing his eyes and whispering goodnight. Willing sleep to come and thinking their amazing love making session would fill his head with wonderful dreams, Mac assures himself he's in for a solid night's rest. But an hour later he finally realizes the step they have taken and now worries that he's too emotionally invested in this new life and now wonders what he'd do if something terrible was to happen to her.

Without waking her up, Mac carefully removes himself from the bed, puts on his underwear and heads into the living room, his heart now beating faster and his mind in anxiety. He wanders over to the window, unaware that he did wake Stella, who was quick to also dress and follow after him.

Stella allows Mac his few minutes of thought, watching his naked body tense and his fists tighten, and wonders if it's the case or what they just did that is affecting him so quickly.

"Can't believe I just did that," he berates himself.

"I thought what we did was wonderful, was I the only one?" She asks in a gentle tone as she approaches.

Mac sits down on the edge of the couch and offers her a weak frown. "Come here," he whispers and takes her onto his lap and holds her tightly against his bare chest.

"Talk to me Mac."

"Tonight you made me the happiest man..."

"But..."

"I just worry now that something might happen to..." his voice rambles off.

Stella gently lifts his face to his and gazes with concern into his tormented blue eyes. She plants a warm kiss on his lips and smiles. "The only thing that can happen now is we both work very hard to make this work."

"Do you really want that? I mean when I find my own place and..."

"If you moved out right now I would still want that, I think I always have, just wasn't sure what you wanted."

"I was afraid to ruin things."

"And now?"

"Now I want this...us...I want a new life with you."

"It's only been you Mac, the only man I have wanted and saved my one permanent relationship for."

"It might be complicated."

"And that scares you?" She wonders.

"A little."

"Why? Tell me Mac."

"Because I love you Stella Bonasera, with all my heart."

And while the rest of the city slept, two people finally came to an understanding, trying to now lay the groundwork for the future goal that lay ahead.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you still liked this chapter and please leave a review. Also remember to drop my my SMACKED forum and say hello, voice an opinion or post a spoiler (if you have one)

**PS:** New York Stories updated tomorrow.


	7. 450 Degrees Fahrenheit

**Title: Right Next Door  
****Chapter 7 - 450 Degrees Fahrenheit**

* * *

"I love you too Mac Taylor," Stella whispers in return, confirming her feelings and ensuring his confession wasn't one sided. "In my heart I always have. And I know there will be bumps ahead and we'll have to be discreet about it at work but..."

"But what?" Mac dares to ask.

"But I want this...I need you in my heart and I don't need anything else."

Mac hugs her tightly once more and then looks up at her in concern. "Time for some real sleep," he whispers as he gently lifts her up and carries her into her bedroom, placing her on the covers and then turning to leave.

"Mac...your place is here now."

"You don't have to..."

"I see you still have a lot to learn about _us,_" she smiles as she pulls the covers open.

Mac readily gets in beside her and pulls her into his arms, kissing the top of her head and offering a whispered _goodnight_ one more time. And unlike an hour ago, when Stella's body drapes over his and his eyes close, he doesn't open them again until the sun is coming through the blinds the next morning.

* * *

Stella is first to awaken, opening her eyes and gazing up at Mac's handsome face as he still sleeps peacefully. She offers a warm smile as she thinks back to the night before; their amazing new union and his confession about how he feels about her. Two things she never thought would actually happen in her lifetime. But she has no regrets and knows that both of them want the same thing and so she'll work just as hard as he will to make this new partnership work.

She always worried about him but knows as she invests more emotion into their budding romance, she'll worry even more about his safety, health and life in general; afraid to lose him to a senseless act or something just as trivial. She had always dreamed of a happy family with a man she loves and when she looks at Mac's peaceful expression she knows in her heart that no other man was with her in that dream than her partner Mac Taylor.

She finally watches as his blue eyes slowly open and a warm grin is displayed upon his face as he smiles warmly at her.

"Morning."

"_Good_ morning," he warmly corrects and Stella playfully pokes his side. "So um...now what?" Mac asks with a nervous tone.

"Well what did you have in mind?" Stella teases and Mac just shakes his head. "Mac you sound like we did something wrong, did we?"

"Well I might have but you certainly did everything right," he notes warmly as he leans in and kisses her on her warm lips. "I guess I'm a bit nervous about what we do now...or how to act. I guess that sounds stupid," he huffs, leaning back on the pillow and looking away.

"You put too much pressure on yourself Mac," Stella offers warmly. "You and I came to an understanding yesterday and spent a beautiful night together, now we get back to our regular daily routine and go from there."

Mac looks at her with a serious frown before allowing his face to finally soften. "Just don't want to lose you to something I might do."

"Believe it or not I actually do love you," Stella says seriously and Mac finally smirks. "I am just as worried..."

"Why?" He asks warmly. "You're perfect in every way."

"Hardly but thanks," she smiles. "Give me your pinky."

"Why? What for?"

"Just give me your pinky," Stella playfully demands and Mac finally complies. "Pinky swear."

"Pardon?" Mac asks as Stella loops her pinky with his. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. You and I so swear right now to do our very best to make our love grow into the amazing relationship we both want and not worry about being perfect in every way. Do you swear?" She goads.

"Stella..."

"Swear Mac."

"I swear," Mac huffs, shaking his head as Stella offers the small pinky shake and then pulls apart.

"So right now I am going to have a shower and you are going to get dressed and our coffee's ready like we normally do. We'll go to work, catch this bastard and come back and have hot sex tonight. How does that sound?"

"You know we can miss the first parts and just skip to the last," Mac teases and Stella just rolls her eyes.

"You are trouble," Stella smiles as she leans in and kisses Mac one more time. "Come on, let's get this day started."

Mac watches her leave and then leans back in the bed and offers a contented sigh. He still hears her screams when the fire started to consume her pants legs and makes a silent vow to catch this monster at all costs; he'll not lose her, not to him and not to anyone. With a happy future finally set before him, his heart must now do whatever it takes to ensure that future is met.

* * *

Monty hears a car horn and jerks himself suddenly awake, coughing violently into the musty smelling cab of his beat up truck. He slowly pushes his weary frame upright, squinting into the early morning sun before reaching for a small alarm clock on the dash. He looks at the time and frowns, remembering the conversation with the used car salesman about trading in his truck for something a little more family orientated.

He glances down at the floor on the passenger side to the items he needs for his one final show before starting up the truck and letting the engine warm up. Monty knows that Gus is still a threat but once Davidson is gone, Monty knows he'll take his leave. Gus lived up to his end of the bargain in taking out Parrot, even using one of Monty's home made fire bombs to scare away the two ever nosy Detective's.

Monty slowly moves the truck from its spot and heads for the entrance to the park and is back into regular traffic once again.

_'She says days go by, I don't know why...I'm walking on a wire..I hold my breath and fly out of my mind...into the fire...'_

* * *

"Well I'm going to head over to see Ian and return his evidence if you want to first check with Jessica and see how she's doing and then see what Flack has found," Mac directs as he pulls the truck into the underground parking and then to a stop. He leans over and tenderly kisses her cheek and then pulls away with a warm smile.

"Mac, be careful today," Stella tells him with a frown.

"Can I offer you the same advice?"

"Gus Myer isn't gunning for _me_," she firmly states.

"Stella he's a coward," Mac states firmly as they get out of the truck and head for the elevator. "I'm more worried about our arsonist becoming more and more of a loose canon as each day passes and where he'll strike next before he finally draws his last breath."

"I'll let you know what I find, call me if you find anything else. Oh and Mac..."

"Yeah?"

"If you get arrested for taking out Clyde Richardson, I am not visiting you in jail. I don't do conjugal visits and you don't look good in orange," Stella winks and Mac just smirks, shaking his head as he takes his leave. He finds the transport cart in the lab, loads Ian's evidence boxes on it and heads back toward the elevator, his mind wondering what kind of hellish upbringing Monty Jamison had to endure to make him hate the whole world.

He loads everything into the truck and then once again is back on the road and heading for the large fire house a few streets over.

* * *

"Morning," Lindsay smiles as Stella walks into the lab and up to the table her and Danny are working on. "How's Mac?"

"Taking the arson evidence back to Ian Davidson. So what did we find?"

"Mostly everything points to Jake Burns killing Trent Allen. We were able to match a few of the bank transactions between the three parties," Lindsay starts. "So we have Trent Allen withdrawing money twice a month in the same amount. That same amount is deposited by Jake Burns two days later, like clockwork. Two days after that Parrot's share is then deposited in his meager account. Then the withdrawals from Trent start to decrease as he's now paying for other things and has less money for drugs."

"Yeah damn responsibility," Danny huffs and Lindsay frowns at him.

"Seems like Parrot was still selling Jake the drugs, Jake's withdrawals match his purchase price but he had no money going in."

"Yeah I would be pissed also," Stella frowns. "And this?"

"We think this is the money he withdrew to pay this Monty Jamison to burn Trent Allen. We tried to get a hold of anything in the way of a bank record for Monty but nothing, this guy must have kept his money in his sock drawer."

"Smart, nothing to trace," Stella adds. "And this transaction?"

"We think it might be Gus Myer as he has a very close amount deposited the next day."

"But payment for what?"

"Well since Burns is dead we'll never know," Danny pipes up. "And I somehow doubt that Mr. Loser Cop will fess to taking money to bump off either Parrot or this guy Monty."

"Monty is the key to this whole sordid affair," Stella notes. "We need him."

"Did you talk to either Don or Jessica?" Lindsay asks softly.

"I called Jessica just before I came here," Stella informs them. "She's sore and a little shaken still but resting and assures me she'll be back on her feet tomorrow."

"Yeah not if Don has anything to say about it," Danny offers in haste.

"And he can stop her how?" Lindsay asks in amusement.

"Good point," Danny frowns.

"So what else did you find?"

* * *

Mac slowly enters the main evidence area of Ian's Station House and spies Clyde Richardson walk his way with a smile on his face. Mac tells himself to be professional, but inside his jealous instincts can't help but rise to the fore.

"Morning Detective Taylor," Clyde greets him. "Stella with you?"

"No, she couldn't make it," Mac replies in haste as Clyde takes a few boxes and helps Mac put them on the table.

"Have you worked with her a long time?"

"Almost ten years."

"Wow really?" Clyde asks with a smile. "So I hear she's seeing someone."

Mac looks at the man before him and for the first time since he heard his name offered, doesn't want to just lunge at him in a heated fit. "Yes she is," he offers with some confidence; an almost proud smile starting to be offered on his face.

"Oh...do you think it's serious?" Clyde presses.

"I would say it's pretty serious," Mac smiles as he puts the last box on the table.

"But if I wanted to ask her out again anyways, should I be worried about this other guy?" Clyde wonders.

"_Very worried_," Mac states firmly as he turns and heads out of the room; leaving the junior investigator alone to ponder his next course of action. He heads into Ian's office and watches the senior Fire Chief while he's on the phone, looking at some pictures of a young man whom he assumes is his nephew. Knowing Ian was never able to have children, he often spoke of a nephew he loved as his own and Mac could only surmise it was Trevor Duke, the young man in all the photo's.

"Clyde giving you a hard time?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Mac replies.

"He would have won a Nobel, Trevor, I'm sure of it," Ian states proudly and Mac turns to look at him with a knowing smile.

"Don't doubt it Ian," Mac replies. "Trevor was an amazing young man."

"But he loved coming here...would volunteer in his spare time," Ian informs Mac with a smile of pride.

"Probably would have made a great fire chief," Mac adds.

"The best," Ian's voice falters off in melancholy. "Reminds me of you."

"Pardon?"

"Had the same tenacity and the same hard head," Ian finally looks up and smiles, forcing Mac to return the same smile.

"Anything new?" Mac asks in haste, not wanting the older man to drown in needless sorrow.

"Just got a call from one of Ryan Chavez junior field men and he connected one of their fires with one of ours and has given us a new place to look."

"Credible?"

"Doesn't hurt to check it out, care to join me?"

"Sure. Might give us a few more clues as to where this Monty Jamison is," Mac frowns as he turns and heads out of Ian's office, heading for the door, Ian and Clyde following, discussing a few more things. Mac spies Gus Myer by the entrance talking to another firefighter and glares at him in anger before storming up to him in a heated fit. He slams is body into the wall behind, his hand on his throat.

"Morning to you Detective Taylor. Isn't this HARASSMENT!"

"You sick son of a bitch!" Mac growls and Gus smiles. "I know you burned Parrot and us and I swear to you..."

"How's your Greek girlfriend?" Gus taunts. "Stella right? You're little partner?"

"I will prove it's you and you will be arrested for murder and attempted murder!"

"Get the hell off me!" Gus yells as Mac's grip around his throat tightens. Gus offers a small punch to Mac's chest and Mac automatically pulls his fist back to strike Gus in return.

"Mac!" Ian shouts as he and Clyde finally catch up and pulls Mac off Gus.

"That's police brutality!" Gus snarls, glaring at Mac in anger. "You guys saw that right?"

"We saw nothing," Clyde offers, looking at Mac in confusion.

"I will get even Taylor," Gus hisses in Mac's face. "Count on it!"

"Get out of my house Myer," Ian directs.

"Listen old man..."

"Get lost loser!" Clyde reaffirms. "And don't come back."

The three of them watch a vengeful Gus Myer finally take his leave before Ian just shakes his head, looking at Mac in concern before he turns and heads for the red NYFD truck. Mac feels Clyde's gaze fixed on him and turns to look at him with a frown.

"Sorry," Mac frowns.

"Stella she's...your..."

"That's right," Mac frowns.

"And you are..."

"The other man," Mac affirms. "Told you to be worried."

Clyde watches with a frown as Mac takes his leave, heading out into the late morning sun after Ian Davidson and getting into the NYFD truck.

"Mac..." Ian starts.

"Sorry you had to see that."

"Care to explain what just happened?" Ian questions Mac.

"He killed and burned Parrot and I believe has a part in this whole sordid mess. Sorry for losing my cool back there; he tried to kill us and Stella was hurt."

"Is Stella okay?"

"She's fine," Mac huffs as he looks out the window.

"Clyde was interested," Ian offers, forcing Mac to look at him in concern. "I told him not to bother."

"How did you..."

"Trust me Mac," Ian smiles. "I might have a good number of years on you but I still know the look a man offers a woman, even when he's trying to pretend he's not looking. A look that says he's in love."

"_The look_?" Mac frowns and Ian lightly chuckles.

"I guess you're not the mystery you want the rest of us to think you are."

"Guess not," Mac sighs.

"Chief Sinclair know?"

"Will he?" Mac counters with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Trust me Mac, I know what you are going through. Before Janice," Ian starts, referring to his wife of over forty years, "took early retirement and started volunteering she was one of my biggest advocates and investigators. I know how tough it can be to date a collegue and make it work, especially one you work with so closely and not letting the boss find out."

"And in the beginning? Were you worried?"

"Of course," Ian shrugged. "It was even more taboo forty years ago than it is now. But we didn't care, we loved each other and that was it."

"Any advice to making it really work?" Mac lightly asks.

"Keep work separate and her and your love first," Ian smiles. "If not, trust me, you'll be sleeping outside more than you care to admit."

Mac offers a small smirk as he looks back outside. "We'll see."

"Doubts?"

"Just don't want to screw up. When Claire died I swore myself off from finding love again and I guess as the years passed I had convinced myself of that but Stella has always been at my side trying to convince me otherwise and I guess I finally realized what I want from her..." Mac's voice trails off as he looks over at the older man with a slight frown. "Sorry if that was too personal."

"Mac, the whole world knows you are a private man," Ian offers with a kind smile. "But sometimes even the boundaries of privacy can seem stifling. I am always here to listen if you need it; I have been there remember? I know what you are facing and can offer some real world advice."

"Thanks," Mac replies and finally feels some nervous anxiety starting to lessen.

"Do you love her?" Ian dares.

"More than life itself," Mac answers firmly.

"Then the risk is worth it," Ian confirms. "Trust me I know."

When Mac had told Stella last night that he loved her he wasn't sure how others might react when their relationship finally came out. But words of encouragement from Don and now Ian, help him see that he has nothing to worry about if he and Stella really want this future. Inside he knows he does, more than anything.

"This is the place?" Mac frowns as they pull up to the dilapidated three story house on the edge of the city and Ian brings the truck to a stop. He pulls out his gun and makes sure that it's ready to go.

"Mac?"

"Just in case."

They get out of the truck, not knowing the danger waiting inside for both of them and slowly head for the front door, Mac in front, his gun drawn. He bangs on the rotten wooden door but hears only silence in return.

"NYPD!" Mac growls as he pushes the door open and waits for the dust to settle. When he gets nothing in reply both men slowly enter the house and then listen.

"Monty Jamison?" Mac tries again.

_Silence_

"I hate quiet," Ian mentions with a heavy sigh. "Where do you want to start?"

Both stand and listen for a few minutes before Mac hears some small amount of shuffling in the basement; the door to the left.

"Upstairs sounds quiet. I'll take the basement, I have the gun remember?" Mac quips and Ian just shakes his head.

"Young people," he offers and Mac looks at him in amusement, before taking his leave.

Mac heads for the basement, his heart starting to race as he feels around for a light switch and finally pushes it on before squinting into dank smelling space before him. He takes a few careful steps, his heart now racing, his gun ready for action.

"Monty Jamison? You have no where to go," Mac states firmly as he nears the bottom.

However, as Ian heads up to the second floor, he hears a noise coming from a small bedroom near the back and as he nears it, starts to be consumed with the smell of strong gasoline fumes.

"Mr. Jamison?" Ian calls out as he pushes the door open with a long flashlight. He hears a noise behind him and turns just to be met in the head with a lead pipe, offering a small cry before his body crumples to the ground.

"Your time is up Davidson," Monty huffs. He's just about to finish with the rest of his trap when he hears Mac calling his name from the basement and offers an angry curse.

"Who the hell is that?" He curses as he hurries down the stairs and then creeps toward the basement door, gently pulling it closed and locking it, placing a chair in front so that Mac is trapped; or so he thinks. "Damn it! Wasn't supposed to be someone else," he whispers in anger.

But the lure of the sound of the beast pushes his worry to the back of his mind, and then he gets back to work.

_'Oh light the fire and hold on tight...the world is burning down...'_

Mac hears the strange noise and heads back for the stairs. But when he sees the door closed, panic starts to take hold. "Ian!" He calls out loudly as he rushes up the stairs and tries to push it open; banging on it frantically.

"Locked! What the hell. Ian!" Mac shouts frantically as his nose now starts to detect smoke; his ears picking up the faint sound of crackling. The arsonist was in the house and the house was now on fire! Mac quickly pulls his phone and calls the fire department before shooting the door handle and then busting through the door, landing on the floor and immediately knowing his life is in danger.

Heavy black smoke immediately greets him as he rushes for the front door. Looked and barricaded from the outside. However, he knows that if there is a chance that Ian is still inside, he'll not leave until both of them are out; alive.

"Ian!" Mac shouts, his throat constricting as his lungs are forced to ingest the dangerous fumes. His eyes burn and sting as he tries to find the stair case; his fingers finally resting on the heated wood.

"Ian!" Mac calls out again as he reaches the second floor. "I'm coming up; just hold on if you can hear me!" Mac coughs from the smoke as he continues to call to Ian as he slowly climbs the stairs. He just reaches the second stair when he hears an explosion from below.

"NO!" Mac shouts in horror as he is thrown backward, loses his footing and crashes onto the stairs landing on his side and winding him. He feels the searing heat as he pushes himself up; stumbling for the stairs once again just as the explosion sends a fireball hurtling towards him. Mac opens his eyes wide in horror as the ground below him starts to get hot and dissolve before his eyes.

"Oh my god, I'm dead!" Mac shouts out the heat starts to consume him.

* * *

Stella looks up from the item she is examining and feels a strange twinge starting to develope in the back of her brain. She quickly brushes it aside as paranoia that Mac is still not back and Gus Myer is just an ass looking to pick a fight; a fight she knows Mac could easily win.

"Mac...where are you?" Stella whispers as her phone rings. "Hey Don have you..."

"Stella, Mac just called in a fire..." Flack starts as he rushes up to her.

"But..."

"He and Ian Davidson are trapped inside. Let's go."

"WHAT!"

* * *

Mac offers another yell as he feels the first blast knock him back down, his ribs now throbbing. But fortunately for Mac his job and previous Marine traning involves knowing how to react in life or death situations and not to be frozen by panic or fear. He threw himself face first into the corner of the stairs and let the blast hit his back, consuming his coat. He feels the fire start to eat away at his coat and frantically pulls it off not caring that it was once again burning his tender hands. He throws it to the ground and made sure nothing else was on fire before he once again heads for the stairs as the second fireball hit the landing where he had just been lying. In no time it too was engulfed in flames, quickly devouring what he thought would be his exit.

"Damn it," he curses loudly as he quickly picks himself up again and reaches the second landing. Mac looks back down to see the rest of the staircase on fire.

"How the hell are we going to get down?" He growls in anger, his lungs on fire and his eyes burning; his hands badly burned and his heart racing. But he pushes his personal panic and pain aside to go and find Ian.

"Ian!" Mac shouts once more as he finally hears the sirens faintly offered over the laughing fire; smiling at the helpless predicament of the seasoned CSI.

Mac finally reaches the top landing and spies Ian on the floor before him. "Ian!" He cries out as he rushes up to him. He bends down and turns him over to see how badly hurt he was. "Ian can you hear me?" Mac asks loudly, the fire now raging behind them, sucking any bit of oxygen the air around them can offer.

"Tre-vor?" Came Ian's strained voice.

"No Ian, its Mac!" Mac states with watery eyes, as he checks his head wound and then wipes his bloody palms on his shirt.

"Oh Trevor I knew you'd come," he smiles faintly into Mac's anguished face.

"Hold on Ian I'll have you out in no time," Mac huffs as he pushes himself up races for a nearby bedroom, one not touched by the fire yet. It was dark and smokey but it looked promising. He hurries back to Ian and gently lifts him to a standing position. Mac was about to ask if he could stand on his own when Ian's legs buckled under him and he falls back to the heated ground.

"Ian!" Mac states in a panic as he once again bends down to pick him up. He grabs Ian by the waist and throws one of his arms around his shoulder. "Hold on to me," Mac directs loudly. "If you can."

"Okay...Trevor," Ian said weakly as he tried to hold onto Mac's singed dress shirt.

Mac tightly holds onto Ian as he quickly hurries toward the small darkened bedroom, praying for a safe way down.

"Have to get out," Mac mumbles over and over again as he reaches the back window. "Can't stop now."

* * *

Stella watches with a racing heart as the Fire Department starts to douse the three story home engulfed in flames with life saving water. Lindsay grips her hand and together they can only pray that Mac and Ian come out of this alive.

"I'll kill him," Stella vows in quiet anger.

"Think it was Gus Myer?" Danny wonders as Flack and Clyde Richardson rush up to them.

"Nah you can count Gus out," Flack lightly pants. "I thought about him first but he was actually at work."

"Someone backed his sad ass on that?" Stella barks.

"Yeah, and it wasn't one of his," Flack frowns. "Sorry."

"Ian still in there?" Clyde asks in a panic.

"Both he and Mac," Stella replies in remorse. "They just go the front door open now. It was barricaded from the outside. Bastard!"

Clyde looks at her with a strained expression before turning back to the house. "The back..."

"What?" Stella asks in haste.

"Captain Parker!" Clyde shouts; his previous experience as a fire fighter coming to the fore. "Give me one of those tanks!"

"What are you thinking Clyde?" Stella asks.

"Follow me!" He shouts as he breaks away from the group and heads for the back of the burning inferno; Stella and Flack in tow.

* * *

Mac closes the bedroom door and looks at the window before him and then down at his chewed up hands before carefully laying Ian on the floor and ripping his shirt off and then smashing the window open. The bedroom door now catches fire and Mac knows he and Ian have only a matter of minutes before their last vestige of hope is taken away.

Acidic smoke pours forth out of the open window, bathing Mac once again in heat and smoke, his lungs now gasping for air. He kicks away most of the glass and then looks at the small wooden balcony and then at Ian before putting his shirt over the jagged glass to protect them from cuts as much as possible.

"This better hold us until help arrives," he shouts as he helps Ian over to the window and then carefully places the older man on the wooden platform, his back now super heated.

Mac feels the heat starting to enter the small room and knows he has to chance the balcony and despite the fact that he cuts his hands, very carefully climbs onto the small wooden platform, hearing it starting to slightly creak and groan under their weith. But just as he thinks that things are about to get a lot worse, he hears a comforting voice and feels some semblance of relief.

"Mac!" Stella shouts as she looks up in a frantic panic, tears now blinding her eyes as she gazes upon her trapped partner with an unconscious Ian at his feet.

"Stella!" Mac gasps in relief, coughing for fresh air as the fire now surges behind him. "Ian's hurt! Hurry!"

"Hold on Mac I'll get a ladder back here!" Clyde calls out as he directs two firefighters to start hosing the area around and below them, trying to ensure that the two important lives will be saved.

Stella's fists automatically clench as she watches in helpless horror as Mac's life hangs in the balance. "Hold on Mac..." she mumbles as she hears voices shouting and near her and the small team trying to save their superior and new friend. Another fireball sends flames and smoke billowing through the broken window and Stella offers a small scream as Mac crouches over Ian's still body, flames just missing the top of his head.

"MAC!"

Mac offers a heavy sigh and then offers a thankful prayer as the fire team approaches with a ladder and looks down at Ian. "Help is here Ian, just hold on."

"HURRY!" Mac shouts down to them, straining his lungs further. "Help is here Ian."

Ian's face doesn't respond and Mac automatically checks for a pulse; faint but it's still there. He waits for what seems like an eternity before one of the fire fighters nears their landing and Mac helps to load Ian onto his back to be carried to safety. Mac carefully steps on the ladder just as the room they were in is finally consumed with super heated flames; the balcony would be next.

Stella watches Mac slowly climb down, seeing his face crunch in pain as his burnt hands connect with the hot metal rungs of the fire ladder. He finally reaches the ground and lies on his side, his lungs gasping for fresh air and his eyes burning; his heart still nearing critical. He watches in slow motion as Ian is carefully loaded onto a nearby stretcher and Stella rushes to his side, kneeling down, her tears starting to make trails on his soot covered face.

"Mac..." she whispers in torment, her heart now beating painfully in his chest. "Talk to me Mac."

"Stella..."

"Mac you okay?" Clyde asks in concern as he now hovers over Stella.

"Just take...care of...Ian..." Mac coughs as he tries to sit up.

"Right," Clyde offers with a gentle frown as he quickly takes his leave.

Stella puts a soft hand on his sweaty shoulder and gently pushes him back down. "Just rest Mac, another stretcher is on its way."

"Don't...need...one..." he coughs in protest, raising his watery blue eyes to look into her worried green ones. But as he sees the tears she's offering and feels her warm hands trying to keep him safe he knows this time he just needs to rest and let her take care of him once again. He looks at his hands and offers a slight wince before looking back up at her.

"But Ian..."

"Mac you saved his life, now you just need to relax okay?"

Stella watches as Mac's arms uncurl from in front of him and spies the blood on his t-shirt and gasps. "Mac, you're bleeding!"

"Ian's...blood," he lightly wheezes.

Stella very carefully gather's Mac into her arms, his back now resting on her legs, his damaged hands free of their bodies.

"Sorry..." Mac mumbles.

"The bastard that did this will be sorry Mac," Stella warns.

"Ian...better not...die," he frowns in anxiety.

"He's strong Mac, he'll pull through. You saved his life."

"He was...waiting for us...damn it!" Mac curses in anger. His fists automatically ball but when his darkened fingernails connect with bloody flesh he lets out a small gasp of pain and immediately pulls back.

"Just relax Mac, the paramedics are here now to help you."

"Detective Taylor?" The lead paramedic addresses Mac who can only nod in return, his lungs tired and sore.

Stella allows Mac's fire stained body to be helped onto the stretcher and watches in silent misery as the paramedics fix an oxygen tube into his nose to allow his lungs something fresh to work with and try to heal.

"Anything broken?" She hears one of them ask Mac.

"My phone," he retorts and she offers a sad smile.

"Ms..." the paramedic looks at her.

"Detective Bonasera, and yes I'm coming with him."

Mac offers no protest as he allows himself to be taken into the waiting ambulance and simply looks up at Stella while the paramedics tend to his wounds, offering painful winces as the medicated ointment connects with the cut flesh and whispering sorry when Stella's beautiful eyes offers fresh tears. Despite the fact that Mac's body is blackened from the ash smoke, his person came out whole, aside from some minor cuts and scrapes, smoke inhalation and his hands being damaged once again.

They finally arrive at the hospital and Stella nervously paces as Dr. Adams rushes past her to tend to Mac. She brushes the tears away as Flack rushes up to her.

"How is he?" Flack questions.

"He looks bad but you know Mac," Stella replies, swallowing her sorrow and looking away. Flack gently touches her arm and she turns back with a tormented expression. "I nearly watched him die," she whispers in sadness before Flack takes her into his arms and offers a warm hug. "I nearly lost him Don."

"I know the feeling, when I heard Jessica screaming as the fire was on her I..." Flack's voice dies out. "Mac will be fine. Will you?"

"I will be if he is," Stella mentions as she quickly brushes away fresh tears and looks up at him with a warm smile. "How is Jessica?"

"She's stubborn also," Flack grins. "But she'll be back tomorrow. What do you know?"

"Don't even know why Mac was there," Stella replies as they watch Clyde Richardson walking toward them with a pained expression.

"Ian is still in the ER," he offers softly. "How's Mac?" He asks Stella.

"I think he'll be fine," Stella replies as Flack pulls away to talk to Clyde to see if he has any further details. Stella watches them for a bit before Flack walks back to her. "Clyde is going to take Sheldon and Danny with him back to the scene once it's cooled down but if Mac can confirm it's the same guy then their visit might be in vain; the fire would have damaged everything once again."

"Damn this guy," Stella curses as she finally sees Dr. Adams push the door from his small examining room open and head toward them. Stella feels her stomach tighten as their friend approaches.

"Stella, Don," Dr. Adams greets them.

"How is he?"

"Angrier than hell. Mac and fires as of late do not have a good relationship. What on earth happened this time?"

"Trapped and was burned trying to save Ian Davidson," Stella frowns. "How is Ian?"

"He's in a coma due to a blow to the head and smoke inhalation," Dr. Adams states in sorrow.

"Is he going to pull through?" Stella queries.

"Ian's in good health and should be okay, but he has age against him and I'm sorry, unless he comes out of the coma on his own, it's hard to say. Mac on the other hand fared a little better. He's lungs are still tender and he'll probably spend most of the night coughing but is refusing to take the oxygen tank home."

"Typical," Stella huffs.

"In any event, I have a few things here that he needs to take along with plenty of water to help wash the toxins out of his system and some cream of his burns. His hands were quite damaged this time and the bandages will stay on a bit longer. But this ointment is a bit stronger so should help him heal faster," Dr. Adams explains to Stella he hands her a few pieces of paper. "Just stop by the pharmacy on the way out."

Stella says goodnight to Don who hurries to find Clyde Richardson to get any further details and heads to find Mac. She pushes the small door open just as Mac finishes pulling a hospital shirt over his bare chest. Stella leans against the doorframe with a frown of concern, her eyes watering as she looks at his haggard appearance; his face flushed from heat and dirty from soot, his blue eyes watery, his dark hair singed and his raw hands thankfully bandaged.

"Ready to go?" Is all she's able to ask.

Mac simply nods his head and offers a slight wince as he stands up to follow her out, tossing the remnants of his dirty t-shirt into the trash bin as he exits the room. Stella shows him the prescription slips and he just offers a mild curse but doesnt protest when she loops her arm in his and walks in silence to the small window. Stella hands the clerk the slips and looks at Mac with a tight smile.

"Say it," Mac frowns.

"What?"

"Whatever you need to, and I can tell you need to say something."

"Mac, you just survived a close call with death, nothing more to say. Ian's in a coma."

"Yeah Dr. Adams told me that," Mac frowns as glances up as the pharmacy technician comes back with a small bag that Stella happily snatches before Mac's bandages hands can strain themselves any further.

"Can I see him at least?" Mac wonders.

"I don't see why not," Stella mentions as they slowly head for the ER area. Stella asks a nurse where Ian Davidson is and soon they are hovering over his bedside. They linger a few minutes looking at Ian's pale face before a voice behind them breaks the silence.

"Detective Taylor?" Janice Davidson asks softly.

"Janice Davidson?" Mac wonders.

The older lady walks up to him and offers a gentle hug, her eyes automatically watering. "Clyde told me you saved his life. I don't know how to thank you," she lightly sniffs as Stella gently squeezes her shoulder.

"We don't know much else and they won't tell me anything another than he's in a coma," Mac informs her as Dr. Adams walks toward them. "Dr. Adams is a good man, if anyone can help Ian it's him."

"Thank you again," Janice offers and Mac finally smiles.

Janice turns to Stella and gives her a warm hug. "You have a good man here hang onto him."

"I wil," Stella replies with a kind smile as they watch Janice hurry toward Dr. Adams for some answers. "Come on Mac, time to go."

They walk to the truck in silence, Stella's arm now wrapped around Mac's waist, her head on his shoulder, still no words offered. Stella helps Mac into the front seat and gets into the drivers side and heads for her apartment.

"Damn it Stella, what did I do?" Mac begs in torment. "Talk to me, I know you're hurting over this."

"Just tired Mac," she offers in half truth. "Please just rest now."

Mac looks at her with a frown but offers no further words and the rest of the drive is spent in miserable silence. They walk into her apartment and Mac feels an odd numbness starting to consume him with her silence. He looks at her in torment as she gently takes his things and puts them in the bathroom, coming back out and just wandering into her bedroom and gently pushing the door a little bit closed.

Mac listens for a few minutes before he hears soft whimpers and his heart instantly breaks. He hurries toward her bedroom to see her bent over, her head in her hands. Immediately at her side, Mac wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close, allowing her to cry into his chest, planting a warm kiss on her head.

"I'm sorry Stella," Mac sighs, his own eyes watering. "For whatever you won't tell me."

One of the things Mac loves most about her is her strength and determination; when he's down, he knows she's there to pick him up. But he also knows she has a fragile side and right now he wants more than anything to take her pain and sorrow away.

"I almost lost you today Mac," she whispers in misery. "Hearing you were trapped...arriving and seeing that place in flames and then watching you on the balcony..." her voice dies out and his arms tighten as best they can.

"Please don't cry Stella," he lightly begs. "I can't take it when you are so sad, especially if it's because of me."

"It's okay Mac."

"Tell me Stella...tell me what I can do to make your pain heal?"

"Hold me Mac, let me feel your arms around me. Hold me and don't let go."

"That I will gladly to," he whispers, kissing her warm cheek. "Anything else?"

"Let me hold onto you...because I never want to let you go."

* * *

**A/N**: Okay so sorry again for the delay, but regular updates on the way. Will Gus get his revenge? Who will Monty get next? Hopefully you still like it and want to see what's next. Please review if you and thanks in advance!

**PS**: New York Stories updated tomorrow.


	8. A Step in the Right Direction?

**Title: Right Next Door  
****Chapter 8 - A Step in the Right Direction?**

* * *

Mac and Stella sit in silence for what seems like an eternity until Stella's body is finally spent of its tears and her heart rate starts to slow.

"Trust me Stella, this guy can't hide forever, he'll slip up."

"I know," she lightly whispers. Stella gently looks at Mac's hands and frowns. "You can't get those wet. Want to take a bath instead of a shower?"

"Ah no," Mac smirks, lightly coughing. "Men don't take baths."

"Some men do," Stella offers.

"Okay _straight men_ don't take baths," Mac offers and Stella looks up at him with a smile.

"You are starting to have a permanent odor of smoke," she notes and he looks at her with a serious expression.

"My hands want to hold you," he mentions in frustration.

"Mac, its ok..."

"When I was on that balcony and I saw you down on the ground, calling my name, tears in your eyes..." his voice trails off and he lightly coughs. "I honestly thought...kiss me Stella, please just..." he begs and she happily complies, gently taking her face in his hands and bringing her lips to his and crushing them hungrily, she deepens the kissing gently pushing him back on the bed, mindful of his tender lungs, her body at his side. Mac tries to wrap his arms around her, banging his hands and lightly cursing, forcing Stella to pull back and look down at him with a frown.

"Mac I...I don't want to hurt you further."

Mac simply nods his head and looks at her in frustration. "I need a shower."

"Mac your hands..."

"Stella..."

"Fine but I'm first," she notes in haste and Mac looks at her in wonder.

"Okay," is all he can offer. He watches her go and offers a warm smile, but as he looks at his hands he offers another curse before he launches into another violent coughing fit that waters his eyes once again.

"Where the hell are you Monty Jamison?" He growls in heated anger.

* * *

Monty slowly wanders back to the seedy motel he found to take some refuge in and pushes the door back open; dropping his cigarette butt outside and then slamming the door shut. He wanders over to the TV and flips it on.

_'Cheryl Hill once again at the sight of another fire.__ This one also had some terrifying consequences. We have word that Fire Chief Ian Davidson is in a coma in serious condition at Gramercy Hospital. Police sources tell me that also injured in the blaze was CSI supervisor Mac Taylor. Sources close to Detective Taylor tell us that they have a solid lead and it could be just a matter of time before this fire bug is brought to justice.'_

"Damn that cop!" Monty curses angrily as he looks out the window with an angry gaze. However as he closes his eyes, Fred's face pops into his mind. _'You tried to kill me.'_ Fred's anguished voice laments. Monty shakes his head trying to get the image of Mac Taylor out of his head; a man who reminds him of his dearly departed best friend. _'Why did you try to kill me?'_

"I didn't!" Monty shouts in anger. "I didn't know...he was there." But now with Taylor only injured and Davidson in a coma he knows his world is going to shrink even further. He leans back in the shabby chair and closes his weary eyes; Gus Myer's voice now dancing around in his head.

_'Of course he killed and burned Parrot, had to cover his workfry his ass. Jamison did it all.'_

"I have to take care of Gus," Monty vows in anger. "But I have to lie low for a few days."

He looks out at the old beat up sedan he bought, ditching the black Ford ranger near the dump, stripped of everything that might be useful to nosey cops. He grabs the small bottle of whisky and wanders over to the table and slumps down to eat the little bit of takeout he even wanted to swallow. He starts humming his favorite song while flipping through the channels until he finds a program worthy of his attention.

However just as he's about to enjoy the program he wants, the phone rings.

"Monty Jamison?"

"Who is this?"

"Dr. Brandon from the Mayfair clinic. I have those results you wanted."

"Just give me the straight goods Doc."

"It's better if you come and see me in person."

"Doc, am I going to die in a week or not?"

"Monty, I'm sorry..."

* * *

Stella quickly takes her leave and hurries to the bathroom, but instead of starting the shower, starts to fill the tub with warm soapy water, determined to get his body into the hot water no matter what. Mac pushes himself up and slowly heads into his small bedroom, thankful that at least his fingers aren't bandaged up and he's still able to dress and undress himself; although slowly.

Mac hears the water running and offers a small smile but when he looks at his hands curses himself again. With his back to the door he's unable to see what state of undress Stella is in as she approaches.

"Sure you don't want a bath?" Stella asks warmly.

"Pretty sure," he mumbles.

"Okay your loss," she replies as she lingers, allowing silence to build and forcing Mac to turn around. When he does he offers only a gasp which turns into a cough as she stands before him naked; her warm soft body tempting him instantly.

"Uh Stella..." Mac manages weakly, his lips unable to hide their smile.

"Too bad you didn't want a bath Mac," she states in sorrow as she turns to leave.

Mac gently grabs her bare arm, not caring about his damaged hands and turns her back. "You can't tempt me with that and then just leave."

"Mac there is no way I'm going to make love to you when you smell like that," she states warmly, gently touching his face. "But if you don't want to join me..."

"Join you? But you said..." he coughs once more.

"I said bath time," she smiles. "You just _assumed_ it was only for you."

"Well a bath for two I might like to try," he offers in haste trying to get his shirt off as quickly as possible. But as his hands get in the way, he growls in anger and Stella just offers a small laugh as she finally helps him shed his clothes so that he soon stands before her naked; his body starting to go hard.

"Time to just relax," Stella tells him as she leads him to the bathroom and helps him into the soapy water before getting in and leaning back against his shoulder, not wanting to lean against his chest.

"Another first," Mac whispers.

"What?"

"Well it's just that every time I think I have you or just things in general figured out about us, you manage to surprise me," Mac states forcing Stella to look up at him with a smile.

"And that is a bad thing?" She asks.

"No, it's a very good thing."

"Can I wash your hair?"

"Pardon?"

"Mac, you can't wash your hair without getting your hands wet and you can't get them wet," Stella states.

"Uh I...well I hadn't thought tha...twhat about the rest of me...what?" Mac's voice dies out as Stella lightly laughs.

"Mac do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then let me take care of you."

"Stella, it should be me taking care of you," Mac whispers in torment.

"Mac you have taken care of me for ten years, now it's my turn to take care of you. As I told you so many years ago, we take care of each other."

Mac looks at her and offers her a loving smile.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, what if the situation was reversed?"

"I think I would die of a heart attack if I saw you so incapacitated," Mac frowns as he lifts his hands up and Stella twists around. "Okay so with you pressed up against me how on earth can I concentrate on a wash?"

"Close your eyes if it works better for you," Stella teases and Mac just rolls his eyes. "Trust me Mac," Stella mentions as she leans in and tenderly kisses his lips. "And I can tell you are holding your coughs back, for petes sake Mac, let it out," she directs and he finally dispels some toxic gas from his lungs, his eyes watering again, his chest heaving.

"Damn it," he curses and Stella just offers a warm smile.

"It'll pass."

Stella reaches for a small glass and takes some water in it. "Close your eyes Mac," she whispers as she waits until his eyes are closed before she pours the water over his head and then starts to massage her fingers through his hair.

"I better not smell like oranges," he frowns and she lightly laughs.

"I have some neutral stuff just for you," she kisses his cheek. "It's yours, so don't worry."

Mac offers another smirk but follows his next cough with a contented sigh as Stella continues to gently massage the soap into his hair, cleaning the smell of smoke and scorched flesh from off him. When she's done he slowly opens his eyes and looks at her with a warm smile.

"Make love to me."

"In here? But your back..."

"I don't care," Mac states. "Please? Stella, my body has been begging for you since I saw you naked. Propriety be damned."

"Like you have to ask twice. Have to have you like this and even think about saying no," she mumbles as she slowly moves herself into position, gently wrapping her hands around his head and back and starts to firmly kiss his mouth. "Mmm you smell much better now."

"Thank you," Mac manages as his lips continue to hungrily devour Stella's, their bodies continuing to become one it the gently rocking bathtub. Mac feels his hands getting a bit wet at he tries to hold Stella's body close, some water splashing up and dampening the bandages. Stella's lips hungrily devour Mac's lips moving to his face, mindful of the cut and then moving to his ear and gently nibbling on the lobe, forcing soft moans from his flushed lips. He starts to gently cough as their love making deepens and Stella starts to gently stroke his chest. She offers one last gasp and the tub is finally still.

Stella twists herself off of Mac and gently rests on his side in the small tub, looking up at his flushed clean face with a loving smile. "You are amazing Mac," she says softly gently bringing his lips to hers for one last kiss. "Time to get out, you're getting wrinkly."

Mac lightly laughs as he waits for Stella to stand up and gazes up at her with a broad grin. "You are beautiful," he mentions softly and she beams under his praise as he slowly stands up. Mac takes the towel from Stella, drying himself off; not wanting to seem too helpless and pathetic in her eyes. Once dry and dressed in sleeping clothes they head into the bedroom, both too tired to eat.

Stella gets some water and hurries back to Mac who finishes his coughing attack and looks up at her with watery eyes. She sits down beside him, gently rubbing his back while he takes his two pills and drinks them with water.

"I told Ian about us," Mac admits in a soft tone as he looks at the glass carefully held in his bandaged hands.

"Why?"

"He and Janice went through what we are now and I guess..."

"You wanted someone to talk to who could help give you some guidance, reassurance and counsel?" Stella guesses.

"Stupid right?" Mac frowns.

Stella leans in close and kisses his warm cheek. "Love is never stupid and Ian is an honorable man. He's been with his wife for over forty year's right?"

"Sounds pretty amazing," Mac mumbles, still looking down, offering another cough.

"Time to rest those lungs Mac," Stella tells him, taking the glass and then helping him into bed, looking at his hands with a slight frown. "At least they aren't _that_ wet."

"I'll fix them in the morning. Just don't tell Dr. Adams," Mac offers and Stella can only nod her head in agreement as she curls up beside him, once again not wanting to rest directly on his chest.

"Goodnight."

Mac wraps his arm around Stella, holding her close, wondering how Janice Davidson is holding up at Ian's bedside and offering a small prayer that nothing would ever happen to Stella.

* * *

Janice Davidson, just as Mac had guessed was still at her husband's bedside when their eldest daughter brought her mother another blanket and a sleeping chair; the promise to come and see her again in the morning and check on their father.

Janice kisses her grandson once more before thanking her daughter and watching them leave, turning back to her still husband with a concerned expression.

"Always wondered when this day would come Ian," she starts in a sad tone, gently rubbing her husband's limp hand. "When some work related accident would have us like this. You have to come back to me Ian, I have no life without you."

She leans in and plants a warm kiss on his cheek and offers a slight frown, gazing at some debris still fixed in his grey hair.

"I know Mac Taylor will find this guy Ian, he's a good man. So it's up to you to concentrate on us and fighting for our life together. Please..."

* * *

Stella wakes up a few hours later to hear Mac in the kitchen, trying to calm another coughing fit but instead of rushing to see if he's okay, patiently waits for him to return. When he finally wanders back into the bedroom and crawls back under the covers, he looks at her, knowing his actions have pulled her from her sleep.

"Sorry," he whispers sadly, brushing some water from his eyes.

"How are your lungs feeling?"

"Sore from coughing but the burning has finally subsided," Mac huffs as he snuggles in beside her once again, mindful of his bandaged hands. "Just a dull thud now when I cough."

"The pills will help to heal the damaged tissue," Stella gently reminds him as her grasp around him tightens and she offers a warm kiss to his bare arm. "I love you Mac."

"I love you too," he murmurs as he plants a warm kiss on her cheek and finally closes his eyes once again. However a few more times during the night Mac is up again, coughing whatever his chest can handle, and drinking enough fluids to keep himself well hydrated. He finally gets a few solid hours sleep before he slowly opens his weary eyes to see that Stella is not where she belongs, her side of the bed is empty and his arms are cold.

"Stella?" He asks with a frown. Mac pushes himself from the warm bed and goes in search of his partner, only to see her standing in front of the window her back to him but still tense, anger in her hushed voice.

"Damn it Don, are you serious?"

"Just spoke with Ryan Chavez, he had no field investigator that placed a call to Ian, it was the arsonist."

"So now what?"

"Well we found the black pickup truck and as suspected it's been stripped clean. The house that he set on fire had nothing to offer and so once again..."

"We have nothing? Who the hell is this guy?"

"Someone on a mission," Mac offers, forcing Stella to look at him and finally offer a warm smile as she slowly heads over to him.

"Yeah I'll tell Mac. Oh trust me I'm sure he'll be just as happy as I am, but not surprised. Right, well say hi to Jessica for us and see you later."

"Anything?"

"They found the truck abandoned by the dump but that's about it."

"Gus Myer is involved in this," Mac states in contempt.

"Mac you need to stay away from him. I heard about your little run in with him at Ian's Fire House."

"But..."

"Mac, that guy would kill you no questions asked," Stella reminds him in haste.

"Well I'll give you the same warning."

"Trust me, it's not my hand whose prints are on his neck."

"Reflex action," Mac frowns.

"Mac, you look tired you should go back to bed and rest," Stella notes.

"Only if you come with me," he offers warmly, a slight frown on his handsome face.

"Can I ever say no to you?"

"Don't really want to find out," he replies and she just smiles as they head back to the bedroom. Stella sits Mac down on the bed and then scoots in behind him, reaching for his t-shirt.

"Stella?"

"Jus relax," she whispers warmly, planting a kiss on his cheek and then gently removing his sleep shirt so his chest and back are bare to her touch. She starts to gently knead his tense shoulders and Mac closes his eyes and allows a sigh of content to escape his tired lips.

"Feels amazing," he mumbles, his head still bent forward at her urging. However, a few minutes later he gently takes her hands and pulls her toward him, her chest pressed up against his back and offers a heavy sigh.

"Mac?"

"Just angry."

"Just relax okay? Let me continue."

He looks at his bandaged hands and offers a small curse. "Very soon they'll be able to touch you how I want," he whispers in misery. "But first they need to arrest the bastard responsible for all this madness."

"Yeah, wherever he is."

* * *

"Good work Monty," Gus growls over the phone, Monty standing at a payphone close to the seedy motel he's holed up in. "Next time kill them both!"

"Thats your department, Davidson probably won't pull through."

"And if he does? And why the hell didn't you just kill Mac Taylor and put him out of my damn misery!"

"Didn't know he'd be there!" Monty snaps in return. "I want my money or you're next."

"You threatening me?" Gus laughs over the phone.

"Should I be afraid?"

"Didn't I tell you what I did to Parrot?" Gus confesses, not realizing that Monty has another small tape recorder going, catching his confession.

"And what about Trent?"

"Helping Jake shove drugs down that bastard's throat was a joy," Gus smiles. "You want to be next!" He shouts in anger.

"I want my damn money!" Monty shouts back.

"Give me your word that my ass is mine!"

"I want the hell out of this place. You give me my money and you'll never see me again," Monty lies, knowing full well that he's now living on borrowed time and Gus Myer is indeed going down next.

"Fine where do you want it?"

"I'm not meeting you alone if that's what you're thinking," Monty huffs.

"You have no bank account you two bit loser, where the hell do I put the money? In a bag by a bench in central park?"

"Close...I have a better idea" Monty relays.

"You sick son of a bitch," Gus laughs. "Why the hell not."

* * *

"While Don's team looks for Monty Jamison, I am going to stop by and see Ian for a bit today," Mac tells Stella as he slowly tries to button his dress shirt, muttering to himself in anger at the time it's taking to do a seemingly simple task.

"I'd like to come if that's okay and then we'll stop by the lab, that way if you need to examine anything I'll be able to..."

"Stella..." Mac huffs.

"Mac you cannot put gloves over those this time," she reminds him coming into his small bedroom and gently pushing his hands aside and finishing the task for him.

"I'm capable..."

"Never said you weren't. And no one would ever think that," she whispers kissing his lips warmly as she finishes buttoning his dress shirt. They both head back into the kitchen, Stella gently cutting the bandages away and examining Mac's blistered hands. She gazes upon them a little too long, hearing his frantic voice calling to her from the burning house and her eyes water.

"Stella?" Mac asks quickly as a stray tear escapes and lands on a read blister. He gently lifts her face to his and is quick to notice her tight smile and fake expression, put on he guesses for his sake.

"Hard to look at your hands Mac and not hear you calling to me for help from that burning house."

Mac gently wraps his strong arms around her and holds her close. "Trust me, I almost lost too."

"I know," she whispers in torment. "Let's see those hands."

Mac watches Stella try to gently apply the medicated cream and can't help but offer a small wince as the cool ointment mixes with the burnt skin.

"Sorry," Stella whispers as she breathes some cool breath onto the cream to help set it before gently wrapping Mac's hands back up, protecting them from all the things they'll come in contact with.

"Thank you," Mac whispers in return, standing inches from her body, feeling his core starting to automatically warm. Even fully clothed; her body and presence still have that affect on his mind and body.

"Tonight we aren't missing dinner like we did last night," she tells him firmly.

"Trust me I am actually hungry this morning," he mentions as they head for the door. The ride to the hospital to see Ian is spent mostly on the speaker phone getting updates from Flack and the rest of the team.

"They sound as frustrated as we are," Stella notes as she looks over at Mac who is staring out of the passenger seat with a heavy frown on his face.

"I really hate to say this but I think Gus Myer could be next."

"You are worried about Gus Myer?" Stella questions.

"Not in the way you might think," Mac replies, finally looking back at her before pressing the 'speaker' button on his phone. "Adam, do a search for anyone related to Monty Jamison, either living or dead that came into contact him around the time of the fires. We know about the father, but who else?"

"You got it boss," Adam replies as he hangs up.

"What are you thinking?"

"I saw a picture of Monty's father...guess who he looked like?"

"Ian?"

"Similar resemblance," Mac offers.

"So you're thinking that by profiling past people that he's wronged..."

"Maybe we can predict who'll be next. I am guessing Gus as Gus is the only one left standing that can tie Monty to these fires; the only one I'll bet with proof of a monetary transaction as Monty doesn't have a bank account. Worth a shot at least."

"Scary thought," Stella ponders.

"For us all."

They finally arrived at the hospital and slowly head toward Ian's private room in the ICU ward where they were told he was moved the night before. They spy Clyde talking to Janice just outside the room and Mac feels his stomach tighten when Clyde looks up and smiles, his eyes still resting on Stella. However, as they approach he finally notices that Clyde pulls back a little and feels his tension ease slightly. _This man helped save your life,_ his brain reminds Mac. _He's no threat._ And from the warm welcome Clyde offer's Mac's mind is finally at ease around the tall investigator.

"Janice," Mac offers warmly as the older woman pulls him into her embrace. "How is he?"

"Breathing on his own but still in the coma," Janice frowns. "His lungs aren't as young as yours Detective Taylor," she offers with a kind smile and Mac offers a small smile as he allows Stella to give a warm hug to Janice.

"Can I see him?" Mac asks softly and Janice nods in agreement. Telling himself that he has nothing to worry from Clyde Richardson, Mac leaves Stella with Clyde and Janice and heads into see Ian Davidson. He pulls up a chair and looks down at the older man with a look of worry and concern.

"Ian, it's Mac Taylor," he mentions softly. "I'm uh...well not good at this but we'll catch the guy..." Mac starts and then stops, looking out the window in remorse.

"What you said about Stella really hit home yesterday. I was so worried about what others might think that I almost lost her completely. When I was on that balcony with you and I heard her calling my name and I looked down and saw her watching me with watery eyes I uh...Ian, I guess I should go."

Mac offers a light cough and goes to stand up when he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down.

"Talk to him Detective Taylor," Janice encourages. "You look like you need to."

Mac looks up at her with a frown but nods his head and looks back down; takes a deep breath and then starts into something he just needs to get off his chest. "I love her..." he starts.

* * *

"So did your team find anything else?" Clyde wonders as he and Stella are now alone outside the ICU room, Janice coming back from seeing Mac and taking a quick break by heading to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

"Not much I'm afraid," Stella replies, offering a few more tidbits on Monty Jamison and what angle they were now pursuing.

"I'm sorry about pestering you to go out with me earlier, I didn't know you were dating Mac."

"Who told you I was dating Mac?" Stella asks in haste.

"He did."

"He did?" She arches a brow. "What else did he tell you?"

"To be worried if I was to ever think about asking you out again," Clyde offers with a sheepish tone and Stella lightly laughs. "Was he serious?"

"To a fault," she offers with a slight shake of her head, glancing at the back of Mac's head in the room with Ian.

"Well he seems like a great guy and I don't want there to be anything weird as I think we'll be working as a team again so..." his voice trails off.

"Nothing to worry about Clyde," Stella smiles.

"Right, well I should go and check in and I'll talk to you two later," Clyde tells her as he finally takes his leave. Stella watches him go and then turns back to Mac who is now heading back toward her from Ian's bedside. She looks at his face and knows this case has more than taken its toll on him. Stella touches his arm and gently squeezes it.

"How is he?"

"He looks okay but I wish he'd wake up," Mac mentions in a quiet tone. "You okay?"

"You just missed Clyde," Stella tells him and Mac looks at her with a small frown. "He's very excited to be joining us for dinner tonight."

"What?" Mac asks weakly and Stella smiles.

"What on earth did you tell him?"

"Nothing," Mac offers in protest as he turns to leave.

"You threatened him?"

"I did not. I'm not a petty..."

"Mac, you're a typical human male," Stella notes as she once again loops her arm in his, knowing with his bandaged hands that they need to be free of touching for at least another day.

"Stella it was no big deal."

"Knew there was a reason I loved you," she whispers and he just shakes his head.

* * *

Mac calls Danny and Flack to get updates as they head back to the lab to get some work done. They all work at closing a few of the evidence files for a few hours and then finally Mac goes in search of Stella only to be told she had to check on a new crime scene with Lindsay. He leaves her a message and finally heads out of his office and heads for the elevator, his head now lightly spinning with lack of food and anxiety.

He reaches Stella's apartment in a cloud of gloom, his brain still offering pictures of Stella being hurt in the fire, Ian's unconscious in his arms to images of the twin towers and then his own apartment burning while he watched in helpless horror. Mac gently eases his coat off as best he can with damaged hands and then heads into the small bedroom and tosses his suit jacket onto the bed. He looks at the small bedroom, the plastic box that contains what remains of his life and curses angrily and then goes back into the kitchen. Mac remembers that Stella said she'd make dinner but with all recent events all he can do is reach for a small bottle of whisky she has and then head into the living room, slumping down in a nearby chair.

Mac takes his first swig his eyes watering as he looks at his hands, once again hearing Stella screaming to Mac for help that she's on fire. _What if she died because of me? What if he goes after her next to get back at me? _He asks himself in misery, taking another swig. He closes his eyes for a few minutes but once again is offered terrible images and so forces them back open, knowing he's not going to get much sleep again tonight. His lungs start to cough as the only thing Mac is offering them is the golden poison and nothing to beneficial.

Mac feels his chest starting to constrict and offers an angry curse at himself instead of getting some water to help him heal, instead taking another swig of the whisky, his actions now mirroring that of the very man he's vowing to hunt down. Knowing he should get something more to put in his stomach but once again listening to his stubborn will, Mac takes another swig, his head now lightly spinning and his stomach upset. He looks at his watch and growls that Stella is late. He takes another swig from the bottle, the room now spinning and his eyes offering dark circles and his head pounding.

"Damn this bastard!" Mac curses in anger, looking down at his hands in contempt. He tries to curl his fist, feels the shooting pains, offers an angry yell and then uncurls them. He finally pushes himself up, bottle still in hand and takes a step toward the window, taking another hearty gulp, his mind not thinking clearly now.

He finally hears the door opening but turns too quickly and ends up stumbling into the chair, crashing to his knees, the bottle still in one hand but forcing the other to brace himself painfully.

* * *

Stella enters her apartment, hears the crash and quickly looks to see Mac stumble to his knees, bottle in hand. With a heavy sigh and a shake of her head, she quickly locks the door and rushes to his side. Mac looks at her in anger as he tries to keep her from taking the bottle.

"Give me the damn bottle Mac!" Stella lightly scolds as she tries to pry it from his strong grip.

"No! Why the hell haven't we caught this guy yet?" Mac growls in anger, snatching the bottle away and twisting himself around, still on his knees.

Stella notes his defeated posture but offers another sigh when he doesn't take a drink. She remains on her knees, a few feet from Mac and gently touches his shoulder. "Don't turn away from me Mac, don't do this, don't shut me out."

"I WANT HIM!" Mac yells in anguish as he raises the bottle.

Stella takes the opportunity to quickly grab the bottle and then push herself away, Mac flailing to get himself after her. However, due to nothing in his system, except medication and alcohol he fairly slumps back to the floor in angry defeat.

"I hate this!" He shouts in anger.

"Well so do I! I hate what this guy has done to you!" Stella retorts in a firm tone, forcing Mac to look up at her in torment.

"He took everything from me!"

"And you have every right to be madder than hell!"

"So why are you mad at me?"

"Why are you trying to drown your sorrows with this?"

"Give that back," Mac huffs in frustration, his chest heaving once again for fresh air and his eyes watering once more.

"Mac, this isn't you. You don't turn to the bottle for the answer. This is angry hatred and frustration taking hold of that Taylor common sense I know you have," Stella gently reminds him as she wanders back to her kitchen, Mac finally picking himself up and slumping back into the couch, it being closer than the chair he was in before. He watches her with an angry frown, his anger however, not directed at her but at himself and the world around him.

"What the hell are we missing?" He demands again, not expecting an answer.

"Want something to eat?" Stella calls out, ignoring his angry ramblings.

"No."

"Too bad, you are going to eat if I have to tie you to the damn chair and force feed you!" She retorts and Mac offers an angry grimace.

"I'm not hungry and that's final."

"I don't care, you are eating!" She counters and he curses under his breath once more.

"He's not smarter than us!" Mac continues.

Stella comes back into the room and leans against a wall, crossing her arms and looking at Mac in concern.

"We'll get him Mac."

"And who does he target next? Which one of my team do I have to watch die? YOU?" He demands in anger, his face flushed and his throat hoarse from yelling and coughing.

Stella watches Mac look away once again but doesnt make a move to come closer to him in his present frame of mind. He looks back at her, anger once again flashing in his blue eyes.

"I want this guy Stella!"

"So do I Mac," she confirms. "We are going in circles."

"I hate this! This helpless feeling...this damn waiting! He's calling the shots. We have the evidence, what aren't we seeing? Why are we always one step behind him!"

Stella listens to his questions but knows that she too is just as frustrated and in the dark as he is; understandably less than he as his world is now reduced to a small plastic box.

"Mac, this guy can't hide forever," she calmly reminds him.

"I won't hurt you," he tells her, sorrow now filling his heart that she's afraid to come closer to him.

"Mac, you aren't yourself right now."

"Yes I am!" He fairly shouts and then quickly subsides.

"You just need to relax, I've ordered something in."

Mac looks at her in remorse and then back down at his bandaged hands. "I'd never hurt you," he offers in a sad whisper, a soft sniffle following a heavy cough. "Please Stella, please tell me you believe I'd never hurt you."

Stella feels her heart break as she looks at her defeated partner and slowly makes her way close to him and slowly sits down at his side; frowning at the smell of alcohol coming from his warm breath. She gently takes one of his injured hands and carefully holds it in hers, not looking at him.

"Sorry."

"What for?" She wonders.

"For yelling and acting stupid."

"Drinking alone and on an empty stomach is stupid Mac, expressing your feelings after holding them in all day is not stupid."

"Just hate feeling like this," he huffs in sorrow.

"And no one will ever blame you for it Mac. I know that you, just like me, value your independence and..."

"I don't regret your love and kindness Stella, just the overall reason behind it. If that guy hadn't..."

"Mac, you can't dwell on the past. The past just cripples us for the future, isn't that what you said to me one time?"

"I guess," he offers with a heavy sigh, looking at her in anguish.

Stella finally turns to him and offers a sad smile, her eyes also watery at his tired appearance. "You are going to eat dinner and then just sleep."

"I guess arguing is out of the question?"

"Very much out of the question," she firmly nods her head. "Mac, I know these past few days have been hell and I can't imagine what you are feeling inside. But I have also felt loss and despair to such a degree that I wanted to run away from it all, but you never let me and I'm not about to let you do that also. Even mentally run away."

"The evidence is all there Stella, what are we not seeing?" Mac asks rhetorically. "Has Flack put a tail on Gus Myer?"

"Mac, you start that game and you'll piss him off more than he already is."

"Maybe it'll piss him off so much that he'll finally confess his involvement."

"There is another way," Stella ponders.

"Another way for what?"

Stella looks at Mac with a strange expression before pushing herself away from him and heading to get her phone.

"Stella?"

"Hold on a second Mac. I'm calling Clyde Richardson."

"What? Why?"

"Because he asked to come over for dinner and I'm going to allow it."

"What?" Mac sputters, pushing himself up but once again moving too fast and slumping back down. "You better not."

"And why not?" She counters, trying to bait him into her line of reasoning.

"You just can't."

"Tell me Mac."

"Because you are mine. There I said it," Mac snaps. "Happy?"

"Yes actually."

"What the hell is this about?" Mac demands in anger.

"Calm down Mac," Stella smiles as she heads back to him. "We have been going about this the wrong way."

"You are not inviting Clyde Richardson over here and that's final."

"My apartment," she teases.

"Stella!"

"Mac!"

"Fine..." Mac huffs as he tries to push himself up.

Stella gently grabs his arm and holds him back down, forcing his eyes to lock with hers. "Are you jealous?"

"I..."

"Mac?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Stella"

"Tell me Mac."

"I love you," he finally admits in a soft tone. "I don't want to lose you or share you. But I don't get what this has to do with..."

"So when a man loves something so much, he jealously protects it right? To the point of fighting another man for the rights to keep it?"

"I'm lost."

"Our arsonist Mac," Stella finally informs him. "This guy loves what he does; you said it yourself. He's proven that by not being caught all these years. Yet he'll jealously guard what he loves by killing all those that threaten to destroy anything he's worked hard to obtain. Even his reputation right? So if we..."

"Can trick him into thinking we have already caught the arsonist..." Mac's voice trails off in sudden realization.

"Then we might be able to flush the real one out. Mac, it's time we got this guy to play our game. Time to take what he loves and use it for our own means."

Mac looks at her and just shakes his head, a warm smile finally displayed upon his handsome face.

"Had you didn't I?" She smiles.

"Clyde was a rouse right?" Mac asks with a frown.

"Relax Mac, he's not coming over ever," she whispers, leaning in and kissing his cheek.

Mac looks at her with a warm smile, feeling his heart rate starting to slow for the first time in hours. "I am sorry."

"For what?"

"For not trying to reason this through like a mature adult."

"You know it's an urban legend that men are mature adults," Stella teases and Mac just smirks. "But I'm glad you are jealous about us. That's one of the reasons I love you. She hears knock at the door and looks at him with a smile. "Dinner time and you are eating what I give you."

"I think I've worked up an appetite. Maybe even room for dessert."

"Think you've already drunk dessert," Stella notes and Mac shakes his head as he watches her head for the door.

Mac quickly grabs her phone and dials Flack. "Don, two things, I want a tail on Gus Myer and I think we might have a way to flush our arsonist and end this damn game for good." But as Mac finishes his call and hangs up; little does he realize but the plan he just agreed to would threaten the one thing he fears to lose most.

* * *

**A/N:** so think the plan will work? Or backfire? Please review if you want to know the answers to these questions and thanks!

**PS**: All I Need updated in a few days


	9. Jealousy is a Dangerous Entity to Tempt

**Title: Right Next Door  
****Chapter 9 - Jealousy is a Dangerous Entity to Tempt**

* * *

"Right got it Mac, thanks," Flack smiles as he hangs up and looks over at Jessica who stares back in wonder.

"What's his plan?"

"To run with a phony arsonist in hopes of flushing out the real one."

"Who are you going to get to be the phony arsonist?"

"Someone who owes me a favor," Flack smiles as he call Sullivan. "Sully, we still have Brent DeForest in jail? Tell him I'll personally see to a reduced sentence if he helps us with something. Rightbye."

"How is Mac?" Jessica wonders.

"Just as angry as the rest of us to get this guy behind bars," Flack replies as he eases himself back down beside her. "Now where were we?"

"Right here," she smiles, bringing his lips to hers.

* * *

"Well?" Stella asks, as her and Mac finally finish their dinner.

"Well what?"

"How was dinner?"

"Beats a bottle of whisky," Mac frowns, not looking back up. "I know it's never the answer..."

"But it's all that was within reach, right?" Stella wonders, making Mac look up and slowly nod his head. "Mac, this hot and cold isn't you. Talk to me, you let me into your heart earlier; but what is going on inside your head?"

"You know after Claire died I used that as my excuse to try to sleep at night; hoping I could just drink myself into a stupor and forget what happened."

"Didn't work, did it?" Stella asks softly.

"Hasn't yet," Mac sighs heavily, finally looking back up at her kind smile. "Sorry for yelling."

"Mac, if anyone needed a yell it was you. You keep everything so locked and hidden away from the outside world that I can't fault you for yelling when you feel you can do so without having to justify yourself. You made a close friend in Ian and then nearly watched him burn to death and now he's in a coma. You were worried about Clyde, for no reason I might add and had that showdown with Gus Myer who is now probably seeking revenge on you. Monty seems to be able to play us all; laughing as he burns anything we can use to trap him. I would be just as mad."

"I wasn't mad at you."

"Heavens Mac if you were mad at me you would have known by my absence because I wouldn't stand for it."

"Thank you for not leaving," Mac smiles warmly.

"Well I haven't backed down from a fight yet and I'm not about to start, especially one as important as this."

"The fight to catch our arsonist?"

"The fight for our future happiness Mac. How about you?"

"Not about to give up on that fight," Mac replies with a gentle smirk as he takes her hand and offers it a firm squeeze. "No more hot and cold. I wish I could promise but..." he starts only to have her silence him with a warm kiss.

"I believe you."

They chat a bit longer about the case and then Mac helps Stella clean up before wandering into his bedroom to get changed for the night. He hears Stella humming to herself as she too gets changed and wonders when all this madness will be over how he'll just be able to leave her warm apartment behind and make a new start for himself in a lonely cold apartment. He slowly heads toward her bedroom to see her sitting in bed a magazine in hand. He leans in the doorway just watching with a warm smile on his face until she finally looks up and smiles back.

"Tired?" She asks warmly.

"Came to say goodnight."

"I think you came for a bit more than words."

"Stella..."

"Mac, come here," she whispers warmly.

Mac's smile grows as he nears the bed and she pulls the covers back and allows him to climb in beside her, his head on her shoulder, his arms holding her close.

"At least you smell like mouthwash and not whisky," she notes, kissing his forehead. "Now just close your eyes."

"But I thought..."

"Mac, I can see you struggling to stay awake and I'm going to read to you. Now just close your eyes and go to sleep."

"I love you...more than you might ever realize," he whispers warmly looking up and offering his lips to hers and being rewarded with a warm kiss.

"Mac, I'm just waiting for you to fall asleep so that I can take advantage of you," she winks and Mac offers a small chuckle as he kisses her once more.

"I like the sound of that."

"Thought you would. Now just rest and let me read to you."

He settles back where he was, closes his eyes and allows the sound of Stella soft voice to finally lull him to sleep.

Stella finishes her reading and looks down at Mac who's now fast asleep on her shoulder. She offers a weak smile followed by a frown as she gently kisses his forehead. His face automatically reacts a little to her touch but thankfully he doesn't awaken, his face however still tense. Stella gently reaches for the light and turns if off, moving herself down in bed, taking Mac with her. His body instinctively curls around hers as she whispers good night and tries to get some sleep. At least tonight isn't as bad as the others and she hopes that due to sheer mental and physical exhaustion he'll stay that way until early morning.

* * *

Mac slowly opens his eyes to see that he is now on his back and Stella's mass of curls is draped over his chest, spilling onto his side, her arm over his stomach. He smiles lovingly at her but is careful not to make a noise so as not to disturb the sleeping beauty in his grasp. The pain in his chest has almost subsided as his coughing the night before wasn't as bad as he thought it would be due to the damn whisky he drowned himself in.

His phone gently buzzes to life and Mac carefully reaches for it, not wanting to wake Stella. He sees Don's name and is quick to open the update.

Stella's soft body continued to add much needed warmth to Mac's and he just stared lovingly as she started to slowly stir awake; finally looking up at him with a warm smile.

"Morning," Mac offers in a soft whisper as his fingers gently tease warm skin.

"Did you sleep?" She wonders as she pushes herself up so she's leaning up against him.

"Actually better than I thought, must have been tired."

"Yeah can't imagine why," she teases, poking him in the side. "Not like you've been busy the past few days."

"Did I wake you at all?"

"Not too much, but I have heard you coughing for the past few nights now so when I didn't feel you get up I figured you were okay. How are your hands?"

"Still throbbing lightly but otherwise okay. Got a text from Don this morning."

"And?"

"He thought _my_ plan was brilliant," Mac lightly boasts.

"Your plan?" Stella asks with arched brows as she pokes his side once more, making him laugh. However, just before he can retaliate, she grabs his inner thigh and he lets out a hearty laugh and she finally stops.

"Not fair you know my weakest spot," he pouts and she warmly kisses his lips.

"Thought that was me?" She counters and he gently wraps his arm around her neck and pulls her back.

"Well that is a given," Mac mumbles as he kisses her once more, hungrily devouring her lips until the alarm clock starts to buzz. "Damn I hate that thing," Mac growls and Stella laughs as she reaches for it before Mac can do some further damage to his hands.

"If you broke it, you would have owed me a new one," she tells him pointedly.

"I don't doubt that," he lightly frowns as he looks down at his hands. "I hope this plan works," he mentions looking back up at her. "I want this nightmare to be over."

"Well if Flack found the right braggart then it will. Come on let's get ready and put this plan in motion."

Mac offers a firm nod before he regrettably pushes himself from the warm bed and wanders into his own small bedroom to get ready for the day. He glances at his meager belongings and frowns, wishing he had something personal to hold onto; something that made him feel like he was actually home. But he wasn't, this wasn't his home; this was his best friends and now lovers apartment. But before he can allow melancholy to take over his thoughts, Mac quickly pushes them aside, telling him that once he has his own place once again, Stella will still be in his life and that they'll just take turns staying over at the others.

Mac finally wanders back into the kitchen to see Stella filling their travel mugs with fresh coffee and then looks at him in concern.

"I'll take them," Mac states in haste as he shows her the bottle of antibiotics for his lungs. "My hands are okay, they didn't get wet last night."

"Well maybe you'll just need another bath tonight, Detective Taylor," Stella whispers as she moves in closer, his body heating instantly.

"I think I might like that nurse Bonasera," he whispers as he kisses her cheek.

They finally take their leave and heading into traffic. But instead of heading straight for the lab they head for the police precinct building attached to theirs to see what Flack has managed.

"How you feeling Mac?" Flack asks in concern.

"Tired of fires," Mac frowns. "What do we have?"

"Mac and Stella, meet Brent DeForest," Flack states patting Brent on the back.

"He know the routine?"

"Yeah I know it," Brent frowns. "I get a reduced sentence so I'll say whatever the hell you want."

"Perfect," Mac states looking at Stella. "Care to arrange a statement hearing?"

"Love to," she smiles, pulling out her phone.

"Sully stay with Brent," Flack directs as he takes Mac aside. "We need to go over a few things."

"Right, Stella meet you back in the lab," Mac informs her as turns and follows after Flack outside. However, just as Flack turns to Mac to tell him about the plan with Brent, Gus Myer steps out from around a pillar and lunges at Mac, slamming him into the stone building.

"What the hell is your problem Taylor?" Gus yells as Flack tries to pull him off Mac.

"Don't like your new friends?" Mac scoffs as he pulls himself free.

"You can't put a tail on me for no reason!"

"If I suspect you of a crime I can!"

"You just upped the stakes Detective!" Gus snides.

"Hey Gus, you threatening him?" Flack asks loudly and Gus finally pulls back.

"Fair warning."

"Maybe if you told the truth you wouldn't have to be worried about looking over your shoulder," Mac growls.

"You have nothing on me CSI. Some two bit science geek," Gus scoffs. "Yeah real scared of you geek."

"You better be!" Mac states firmly as Stella finally emerges and rounds the corner to see Mac and Gus squaring off.

"Yeah? Well while you're busy having my ass tailed, you better be watching yours!" Gus shouts, poking Mac hard in the chest before looking up at Stella. "Hey hot stuff, better put your boyfriend here on a tight leash! After that you can come and party with me."

"Mac!" Flack shouts as he tries to pull Mac off Gus; as Mac angrily shoves Gus up against the building, his hand once again around his neck. But before he can squeeze Flack's arm pulls him back.

"You are going down for this Myer!"

"Don't push my Taylor," Gus huffs as he pulls himself free of Mac and continues down the street, offering the middle finger as he finally takes his leave.

"What was that all about?" Stella wonders.

"He's pissed at the tail," Mac frowns. "As we all knew he would be."

"He's guilty of something," Flack retorts. "Think our arsonist will give Gus up also?"

"That's what I'm hoping for," Mac frowns. "So what is the plan?"

"The police briefing is arranged," Stella tells them, looking at Mac in concern.

"I have prepped Brent on what to say and for the deal he's getting out of it, trust me he'll sing like a bird if he has to. That and the fact that he sort of looks like this Monty Jamison guy might make even Gus think twice."

"Let's just pray this works," Stella notes as Flack takes his leave and it's just her and Mac on the sidewalk. "You okay?" She asks in concern as they slowly head for the front entrance to their side of the building.

"Gus Myer doesn't scare me, he's just an ass full of hot air," Mac frowns.

"Leash huh?"

"Stella, don't start."

"He scares me Mac, and you know I don't frighten easily," Stella tells him.

"Just stay away..."

"Not me Mac...I mean you."

"Stella, please don't worry, Gus Myer I can handle in a fist fight," Mac offers fatefully. "I want the man he's hooked up with. I want Monty Jamison."

Stella looks at him with a slight frown but knows inside they haven't seen the last of the vengeful cop and wonders what kind of showdown Mac will have to endure with him next. She tries to push that worrisome thought out of her head as she follows Mac inside, offering another prayer that the staged police briefing they were about to watch would help bring an end to all this madness.

* * *

Monty finishes his shower and heads back into the main part of the motel room and flips on the TV, lighting another cigarette and feeding his ever hungry addiction with further death dealing poisons.

_'This is Cheryl Hill reporting from precinct 75 here in midtown Manhattan. I have been told by Detective Don Flack that the NYPD has finally brought to justice the man responsible for as of late suspicious fires that sent most recently Fire Inspector Ian Davidson to the hospital...'_

"What!" Monty growls in anger. "What the hell?"

_'For more on this we turn our attention to Detective Don Flack, the man responsible for bringing Mr. Jamison to justice.'_

"Who the hell..." Monty snaps in a heated fit as he hovers over the TV, glaring at Flack and the man in cuffs behind him; a man that could be mistaken for him. "This is not possible."

_'Not only do we have Monty Jamison booked on four counts of arson, but he also confessed to the murders of the people found in those disasters. Monty is cooperating with the authorities and apparently has a few other persons of interest that he is fingering that we will now be following up on._

_We knew it would be just a matter of time before this coward was brought to justice and we want to thank the brave men of the NYPD, a few in particular who helped make this possible.'_

"This is outrageous!" Monty yells at the TV. "Myer!" His angry voice booms as he reaches for the phone. When he gets no answer he slams the phone down and hurries to get himself dressed. "He did this to me! Bastard will PAY FOR THIS!"

_'You can be sure our thoughts and prayers are with the Davidson family tonight...'_

"How could he!" Monty snarls as he stuffs his few belongings in the shabby duffle bag and storms for the front door, the phony briefing still on the station but his vowing revenge against Gus Myer.

"I have to kill Gus...or he'll kill me first. I'll never be free. Never..."

* * *

"That son of a bitch!" Gus growls at the TV as his crooked partner comes into the small observation room.

"What's going on?"

"Taylor did this! That no good..." Gus huffs in anger.

"Who is Monty?"

"A dead man!" Gus vows as he stares at the nearly shielded image of a man that looks like the one that he now wants to kill. "He's a dead man."

Gus starts to angrily pace the small room. "That damn fool is going to sing and my ass is toast!"

Scott Thurber looks at his partner in concern; knowing that some of his misdeeds are also tied up in the death of Paul "Parrot" Chan and if Gus goes down there is a good chance he could also.

"So what the hell do we do now?"

Gus looks at the TV and watches with narrowed eyes as a man who looks like Monty Jamison is taken away in police custody and offers another angry curse.

"Where are you going?" Scott demands of Gus.

"To find our rat!"

"And what about Taylor?"

"I'll deal with Taylor soon enough! When I call you better be ready. If I go down then so do you!"

"I'll do what you need, just watch your back."

* * *

"Well the phones have been ringing off the hook," Flack frowns as he walks into Mac's office about an hour later, glancing at him and Stella almost buried under a mountain of paperwork.

"Did Ian's people call?"

"And Ryan Chavez," Flack huffs as he slumps down on the leather couch. "My mouth hurts from talking so much."

"Let's hope it scares Monty Jamison enough to do something stupid."

"Well if he thinks that Gus has done this to him then he'll be pissed alright."

"But enough to slip up?" Stella wonders.

"Maybe" Flack starts as his phone rings. "Sully, what's up? Oh really? He's here? No he can't see him. Yeah I'll be right there."

"Myer?" Mac questions.

"Up close and personal. I got this one Mac," Flack states in haste. "Save the fists for the ring."

"Right," Mac frowns they watch Flack take his leave. Mac leans back in his chair and looks at Stella in wonder.

"Once again we have to just wait," she offers with her own heavy sigh.

"Yeah but you can be sure Monty is wondering how Gus could pin all that stuff on him. Our tail might prove useful yet," Mac states not realizing that Gus has now found out who Flack arranged to follow him and had him taken care of.

"Would love to be the fly on Flack's wall," Stella offers lightly.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean I can't see him!" Myer growls at Flack. "Your Marine tell you not to?"

Flack just smirks and looks at Sullivan with a frown. "Why hasn't anyone taken out the garbage yet?" He asks looking back at Gus, standing eye to eye with the scowling plain clothes officer.

"What the matter Gus, afraid Monty will give you up?" Flack goads, making Gus charge at Flack.

Sullivan shoves his large frame between the wanna be wrestler and the lanky Detective and glares at Gus in anger. "Try picking on someone your own size."

"You don't scare my chubby."

Sullivan just offers a sideways smile and Flack shakes his head.

"Now you made him mad..."

"I don't give a da..."

"Bad move," Flack taunts. "And don't come back here again!" Flack shouts as Sullivan merely grabs him by the collar of his jacket with one large hand and fairly drags him toward the front door, kicking him in the ass for good measure before pulling the door shut.

Gus curses angrily as he picks himself up and heads for his police cruiser, vowing vengeful anger. Not able to actually talk to Monty to see what he has to say, he now worries about him being the next most wanted man in the city.

"Damn it, how the hell did this unravel like this! But with Monty behind bars, I might live to see tomorrow! But tonight..."

He pushes the gas pedal on the car and speeds away, once again vowing revenge on two people in particular.

* * *

"You've been awfully quiet for the past twenty minutes Stella, talk to me," Mac mentions, not looking up from his files.

"Just thinking about Janice Davidson. I mean here you go along, pledge your life to someone, probably worrying every day that they'll be caught in a fire and then one day it finally happens..." her voice dies out as she looks over at Mac and offers a firm smile. "It's nothing."

Mac just frowns, knowing inside it was never nothing when it came to his partner and anything she offered him in the way of feelings. He finishes his thought, puts down his pen and then pushes himself up out of his chair, heading for his suit jacket.

"Mac?" Stella lightly questions as she watches him in wonder.

"Let's go."

"What? Where to?" Her turn to wonder.

"Flack has this covered with Monty and I'm willing to bet he'll lay low during day light hours and come out tonight. Let's go and see Ian and then get some dinner and come back."

"You...are actually taking a break from work? To eat?" She asks with a wry smile.

"What can I say; you are rubbing off on me," he smirks as he holds the door open for her.

Not one to ever question when Mac needs a break, Stella is quick to push herself up to her feet and hurry to her office to her coat and purse and then meet him back in the hallway, heading for the elevator.

"Think Gus will do something stupid?" She can't help but ask as they drive to the hospital.

"Gus knows if he does do something stupid, he'll ruin his side business," Mac offers with some hesitation; not sure himself of Gus's true intentions.

"True. How is your um insurance coming?"

"Tired of me already?" Mac is quick to ask.

"Mac, I was just asking," Stella is quick to correct.

"Right. Okay I guess. I had to fill out some forms listing all the major items I lost...the personal stuff they don't care about of course," his voice dies out in a soft whisper, his eyes fixed firmly ahead.

Stella reaches over and gently pushes her hand under one of his, mindful of the bandages and gently intertwines her fingers, forcing him to look over with a slight frown. "You will get through this Mac, you're strong."

"I'm stronger now with you at my side."

Stella leans over and plants a warm kiss on Mac's cheek and then pulls back and is finally rewarded with a soft smile instead of a frown or scowl on his handsome face. Stella probes for a few more insurance details as they reach the hospital and slowly walk hand in hand up to Ian's room; Janice talking to one of the doctor's outside.

They wait until she's finished before watching her approach them with a pensive expression.

"Janice?" Mac wonders in concern.

"He's still out Mac," she whispers in sorrow, her eyes tired and her posture still wearing the cloak of defeat. Stella looks past her to see one of their daughters and grandson in with Ian and offers a warm smile.

"He'll pull through. He has a few good things to come back to," Stella offers and Janice tries to produce a small smile.

"Dr. Jenkins is on call tonight and he says that if Ian's heart can last through the night on it's own without any episodes that the might just come out of this alive; thankfully no oxygen was lost so there will be no brain damage or memory loss."

"He's a fighter Janice," Mac gently reminds her. "From all the stories we have heard through the years, he's one tough guy."

"I heard on the news they caught the monster who finally did this?" Janice wonders.

"Didn't Clyde Richardson talk to you?" Stella asks in haste.

"He was meaning to, said there were some new developments but then was called away. What is going on?"

"The man you saw on TV was an imposter designed to flush the real arsonist out," Mac starts in a low tone. "There is a bit more at stake then just the guy that did this to Ian and we are hoping to bait the real guy out in the open and then him turning on a few others."

"Hell of a gamble Detective Taylor," Janice lightly grimaces.

"It's all we have Janice, and I refuse to let Ian lie there while we sit around and wait for this guy to dictate our next move," Mac states in anger, Stella gently touching his arm, forcing his anger to quickly abate.

"Question is, where is the real guy right now?" Janice wonders.

* * *

"New York Crime Lab," the receptionist answers.

"This is Donald Moffat of the AIG Insurance Group. We have some important forms for Mac Taylor and need to know his current address."

"Not sure but hold on, I'll see if I can find someone who can help you."

"Lindsay Monroe," she answers the staff phone. "Hi Susan, for who? Mac? Put them through. Hello?"

"Hello, my name is Donald and I work for AIG Insurance and I have some important papers for Mac Taylor and I understand he has left for the day. As I will need these in the morning, is there a current address I can send the courier?"

"Sure, he's staying at." Lindsay rattles off Stella's address, not knowing that she's in fact telling the very man that tried to kill Mac where to find him.

"Thank you, you've been most helpful," Monty smiles as he hangs up. "Well Detective Taylor, it's about time you got to know me on a personal level."

* * *

"Mac this is our daughter Penelope and our grandson Luke."

"Did you want to go in?" Penelope asks Mac and Stella.

"We should..." Mac starts.

"For just a few minutes," Stella finishes as she gently nudges Mac toward the open door. He looks at her with a frown before walking up to Ian's bedside. "Mac you wanted to see him also."

"Well Ian, why argue with women right?" Mac asks lightly. "I brought Stella with me this time."

"HI Ian," Stella mentions warmly. "I hear Mac has been talking about me to you."

"Driving you crazy with my stupid ramblings is more like it," Mac huffs with a heavy sigh. "Ian we might have a line on our guy so you need to just open your eyes and tell me I'm doing the right thing."

Stella squeezes Mac's arm and looks at him warmly. Mac had told her at one time the hellish ordeal his father's death had on him and the toll it took on his mental state to basically watch him die; sit helplessly at his bedside while he fought for every labored breath he could manage. She knew Mac had known Ian for some time but it was just as of late that he started to look to the older man for some advice; this fire situation helping to further solidify that and now wondering if Mac has finally found the father figure he has been desperately trying to replace.

"Mac has told me some heroic stories Ian, so it would be nice to hear your side to make sure Mac didn't leave out any details," Stella offers in a low tone, looking at Mac and offering a wink, to which he just rolls his eyes.

"Stella, I never told you about the great advice that Ian offered," Mac tells her in a quiet tone, forcing her eyes to lock with his. "He told me to always put you and our life together ahead of work," he finishes in a whisper. "I know I'll probably fail a few times at least but..." he starts only to have Stella wrap her arms around his neck and plant a warm kiss on his lips.

"I love you Mac Taylor, never forget that."

"I won't," he whispers as they look up to see Janice and Clyde standing in the doorway. They quickly break apart and Mac offers a slight frown while Clyde just looks at them with a weak expression, not believing until just now that he didn't have a chance with the beautiful woman still latched onto her adoring partner.

"Mac, Stella."

"Evening Clyde," Mac offers a mild handshake; thankful that his interest this time in Stella appears plutonic and not romantic.

"Hope the rouse today works," Clyde mentions.

"It will if Monty is as jealous as we hope he is."

"Have you been here long?"

"We were just leaving," Mac mentions softly, wiping some lipstick from his face. "Call me if he wakes up."

"And call us when you get a lead on this guy," Clyde tells them with a sight frown.

"We will."

Mac and Stella say their goodbyes before slowly heading back outside.

"Does Ian remind you of your father a little?" Stella asks Mac as she takes the keys and offers to drive.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just the way you have warmed up to him; you haven't done with anyone else since your father died," she treads carefully.

"I guess in a way," Mac huffs as he looks out the window, an uneasy feeling starting to develop in his stomach. "When my father was dying and asking me to...yeah I guess in a way."

"Mac you don't have to be afraid of telling me anything, you know that right?"

"I guess I just always thought he'd be the one to be here right now; offering me advice on life and how to make a relationship work."

"He's still with you Mac, in your heart."

"I know. When I first talked to Ian a few years back I was bit shocked by his gruff demeanor. But as I got to know him I realized that his work ethic was just as stringent as mine and I had to admire him for that. But it wasnt until he told me about him and Janice and what they faced and it reminded me of us and I..."

"Finally found someone who could talk to you with real world advice and help you make the right decisions?"

"Something like that," Mac replies with a warm smile. "I don't doubt _us_ Stella, I sometimes doubt _me._"

"Then trust in us more and let me trust in you, because you have never let me down yet," she praises and Mac's heart swells. He leans over and kisses her on the cheek.

"I love you Stella, I hope I can make you believe that every day."

"You're still here right? That's a good start."

Mac lightly laughs as Stella finally brings the truck to a stop just outside the office. Mac looks to the right and sees a sushi restaurant and then looks down at his hands.

"We're going for Greek," Stella informs him.

"Already had Greek," Mac smirks and Stella just rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Let's go before you get into trouble."

They head into the restaurant not realizing at this moment a madman was now lying in wait for them at a place the would consider safe.

"Was beginning to wonder if this would ever happen," Stella mentions after they are settled in a small booth. "You buying me dinner."

"Was worried for a second you'd take me for sushi and make me watch as punishment for the night before," he frowns and she laughs.

"No but I might punish you later for worrying me so much as of late."

"Might like that," Mac smirks as he looks at the menu.

"Can I order for us?" Stella wonders.

"Sure."

Mac leans back in the booth and watches as Stella's sparkly green eyes dart around the menu, occasionally looking up at him and offering small explanations into the origins of certain dishes and from which part of Greece or the Mediterranean in general they come from.

"What did you order me?" Mac wonders as the waitress hurries away with their order.

"Something to put you under my spell," she teases.

"Water?" Mac asks dryly and she chuckles once again.

"No."

"Well it wouldn't take much more than that," he offers in truth, playing with her fingers.

"How are your hands feeling today?"

"The throbbing is gone but I think I'll keep them wrapped until all the blisters have healed. Less to damage."

"Smart man," Stella replies. "Course it would be kinda hard to handcuff you to the bed like this."

"What?" Mac asks about to take a sip of his wine. "Pardon?"

"Just thinking out loud," Stella smiles. "So have you ever tried..."

"Stella, you can't offer an image like that and then change the subject."

"Mac, it was nothing. Seriously have you..."

"I won't win this will I?"

"Nope," she teases as their food finally arrives.

Mac offers a pout but Stella won't give and so he has no choice but to allow the fantasy to play out in his mind while they talk about anything other than sex during dinner. About an hour or so later, both are happy and finally full and head back outside toward the truck; Mac's arm wrapped around Stella's waist.

"You know they aren't damaged that bad," he whispers as he turns her to face him, both standing in the middle of the street; Mac looking slightly down at her with a loving gaze.

"In a few days you'll be as good as new."

"In a few days I could have my own place," he frowns.

"Then think of it as a happy housewarming," she winks and he just shakes his head as he lowers his lips to hers and tenderly kisses them. He hears his phone go off and offers a curse before pulling back and answering it.

"Taylor. Yes sir, I am just on my way back in. See you in five."

"Sinclair?"

"Wants an update on this police briefing."

"Want me to wait?"

"How about you go home and get that bath started," Mac playfully suggests. "Not sure how long I'll be and..."

"Worried about the Chief finding out?"

"No I'm...it's not his business and..."

"Mac?"

"He begrudgingly allowed Danny and Lindsay to..."

"He can't stop two people from..." Stella starts.

"Just a bit soon for him to see, sorry."

"Mac, don't be sorry. You are a private man, one of the things I love about you. I'll see you at home."

"Or you could just wai...home?" Mac questions.

"My apartment," Stella quickly corrects.

"Right. So...like the sound of home," he mumbles. "But you can just wait if you want."

"I'm safe at home Mac, but it's you I'm worried about. Both Gus and Monty are out there and you have had run in's with each."

"I'll call on my way home," Mac promises as he kisses her once more and then heads inside; walking into his superiors office with an anxious mind, never knowing that his feeling inside of paranoia was about to be well founded.

* * *

Stella heads for her apartment the term _home_ still dancing around inside; coupled with Mac's smile at hearing her using it so openly. She knows it's far too soon to even be thinking of the two to them living together; although this situation has kind of forced them to test those waters. Stella finally makes it up to her apartment and notices the door is slightly ajar. She pushes it open her gun drawn. But just as she reaches for her phone a gun is pressed into her back and the trigger cocked.

"I just want to talk."

"Who are you?"

"Monty Jamison."

* * *

**A/N**: Okay so a few more chapters to go before this adventure wraps up and hope you all liked this chapter as well. Sorry for the cliffie...yeah not really as you all know how much the muse loves them! Please review and let me know. Thanks so much in advance!


	10. Dance with the Devil

**Title: Right Next Door  
****Chapter 10 - Dance with the Devil**

* * *

"Thanks for the update and hope this rouse works," Sinclair tells Mac as Mac pushes himself up to leave. "Any luck on finding a new place yet?"

"Been too busy working," Mac offers.

"Where are you staying?"

"At a friends, goodnight," Mac offers in haste; wanting to take his leave before his boss can question his actions with his partner. However, he doesn't escape one last comment.

"Mac?"

"Sir?"

"I'm glad you have _friends_ to take care of you during this time."

"Right."

"Goodnight," Sinclair offers as Mac finally takes his leave and heads for his office to gather a few things and then hurry to see Stella. She had let the word _home_ slip and he couldn't help but feel his lips curl into an automatic smile and his heart beat a bit faster. Sinclair had to stress the word _friend_ and he was right, Stella was his best friend. But before he could allow his mind to dwell on the tone in Sinclair's voice, Ian's comforting words quickly came to mind and his heart started to slow. _Time to get home,_ his brain forced another smile to his lips as he makes it to his office and reaches for his coat as Danny and Lindsay walk past.

"Now we haven't seen that smile in days," Lindsay notes, her husbands arm wrapped firmly around her waist.

"Heading off to a hot date Mac?" Danny winks.

"No he has to fill out insurance papers tonight," Lindsay smiles. "But I'm guessing Stella could help with that?"

"Sure but what insurance papers? I did that already."

"AIG called and said they wanted to know where they could drop off the papers tonight?" Lindsay frowns.

"Big Mac has too much on his mind," Danny smiles as Mac looks at them in horror before pulling his phone.

"I use...Allstate..." Mac mumbles as he dials Stella's number racing for the stairs, realizing that whoever made that call might now hold his partner's life in their hands. "Call Flack! Tell him to meet me at Stella's!" Mac shouts as he disappears into the stairwell, leaving a bewildered Danny and Lindsay to just call Flack and wonder what on earth is going on.

* * *

"Please move inside, I don't want to hurt you," Monty lightly demands as he pushes Stella into her apartment and slams the door shut. "Now put your phone and gun on the table."

"How do I know you won't hurt me?" She asks firmly.

"Damn it just put them on the table!" Monty growls as Stella turns to face him, her hand on her hip.

"What is going on?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"The bastard who burned my friend!"

"Which one?" Monty asks with a sneer.

"Brunette."

"She got in the way....now listen, I know who killed Trent Allen and Paul Chan," Monty admits. "Now please...just..." Monty starts as Stella's phone rings.

She quickly pulls it but Monty lunges and knocks it from her hand, causing the two of them to land on the floor in a scuffle. Monty feels Stella punch him in the jaw but he manages to push land a hand to her stomach, pushes her back and gets himself back up and smashes her phone with his boot.

"Please...I just need you to listen."

"You are wanted for murder and attempted murder," Stella informs him with anger in her voice. "That was my partner. Now me not answering means he's going to come charging through that door and shoot first and ask questions later. That is if I don't kill you first!"

"I didn't kill those people...Jake yes but...not the others," Monty insists as he pulls out a tape recorder and fairly tosses it at Stella's feet. "Gus Myer is the man you want. He and Jake Burns were in on this."

"You set those fires," Stella barks as she glares up at him in anger.

"I did."

"Why?"

"I love to watch things burn, but my time is up..."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a dead man," Monty offers in contempt. "I have a week or so to live and that's it. And I refuse to spend my last few minutes on this wretched planet breathing foul air in a prison cell."

"Monty..." Stella starts and Monty cocks the gun and Stella stops moving.

"Please don't," Monty tries again.

"Half this state wants your ass for the attempted murder of Ian Davidson. Why did you want to kill him?"

"He reminded me of my father," Monty huffs as he pulls the door behind him back open. He hears the sirens and then panic takes over. "Damn it!"

"No where to go Monty except to jail."

"Can't...can't be caught...alive," he mumbles as he starts to back toward the door.

Stella waits for Monty to be momentary distracted before she rushes him. He turns just in time to feel another punch land on his stomach but is quick to counter and pushes her back to the floor before he turns and heads back out, slamming the door behind him. Stella quickly pushes herself back up to her feet, chasing after him. She rushes to the stairwell and then listens as he runs down them; herself in pursuit.

"Damn it," she hears him curse as he busts through the back fire door and into his waiting sedan, peeling away into the night just as Mac races into her apartment through the front door and up the regular front stairs. Stella offers her own ethnic curse as she quickly turns around and heads up the back fire stairs, needing to call Mac and then play the evidence that was left for her.

* * *

"Stella!" Mac calls as he rushes for her front door, noting it open, his gun already drawn and ready. He right arm forces the door all the way open, having it slam into the wall behind it and notices her gun on the floor and smashed phone beside a small tape recorder; his heart about to explode.

"Stella!" Mac calls out again as he races into her bedroom to see if she's there and then into his. He hears movement in the main living area and rushes back out just as she heads back in.

"Mac!"

"Oh thank god," he whispers with a heavy sigh as he rushes up to her and pulls her into his embrace. "What happened?"

"He was just here," she tells Mac. "Monty Jamison was just here."

Mac quickly stuffs his gun back into its holster and looks at her in concern. "Are you okay?" He gently asks, cupping her face with his warm hands. Her green eyes hold fright and worry and her body is still lightly shaking, but to sooth his mind she offers a nod and a tight lipped smile.

"That son of a bi..."

"Mac, he didn't hurt me. Really I'm fine," she tries to assure him.

"My turn not to believe you," he whispers, planting a warm kiss on her cheek just as Flack rushes into the room, Sullivan in tow.

"He's gone...you guys okay?" Flack asks in haste. "Lindsay sounded pretty frantic."

"Monty Jamison left this for us," Stella informs the three men as she bends down and picks up the small tape recorder. "Said Gus Myer is our guy."

"Play the tape," Mac directs.

_'Detective Mac Taylor, this is for you. My name is Monty Jamison and the reason I am giving this to you is to be able to set the record straight. This tape is going to give you the confession of Gus Myer killing Paul Chan. I killed Jake Burns and Jake Burns killed Trent Allen. It was all over gambling money and drugs, two things that Gus Myer deals in. I am dying Detective Taylor, which is why I am even bothering bringing this to you. I did try to murder Ian Davidson because that old bastard reminded me of my father and I hated my father more than anything that has ever existed. However, I am responsible for Trevor Duke's unfortunate demise; that young man died by mistake and it wasn't my wish to see him harm. For that I am sorry. Tell Ian, if he lives, Trevor was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I give you my word that I will not start any more fires if you arrest Gus Myer. If he goes free, so do I...'_

The three of them listen to the rest of the tape and true to Monty's opening words, the tape has the confession where Gus admitted to knifing and then setting the body of Paul Chan on fire. As well as a few other snippets from previous confessions from Jake Burns and Trent Allen.

"Oh what a tangled web we weave," Stella notes.

"Happy little trio."

"Yeah good thing I'm not into threesomes," Flack frowns. "So I'll take that, we'll go get an arrest warrant for Gus and everyone lives happily ever after."

"Do you still have a tail on Myer?" Mac questions.

"No, he ditched him. Don't worry, we'll get him again."

"Think this guy will stick true to his word and not set anymore damn fires?" Sullivan wonders.

"Think he might want to go out with a bang," Mac replies, "which his why he's also high on your priority list."

"Gee thanks we get all the fun stuff," Flack retorts as he turns to take his leave. "Need me to post a guard?"

"Thanks Don, we'll be fine," Mac answers for both of them.

Mac waits for Flack and Sullivan to leave before gently closing the door and looking at Stella in concern. She hurries into his embrace and he just holds her close in silence for as long as she needs.

"They're gone Stella, how are you really?" Mac asks gently.

"Mac when he said his name all I could picture was him dousing me with gasoline and then lighting a match," she offers in quiet remorse, her eyes now watery. "Or you...but it was only for..."

"Stella, you were scared, you don't need to justify that to me," Mac whispers warmly before he gently cups her face in both his hands and looks at her with a loving smile. "I love that fact that you can trust me enough to let me see the more vulnerable side of you."

"Just like you do?"

"Yes," Mac smiles warmly as he tenderly kisses her lips.

"Think Flack will find Myer?"

"I don't think this city will be big enough once the bulletin is out."

"But his Station House..." her voice trails off.

"Trust me Stella, he's as good as caught," Mac states fatefully not knowing his words would be furthest from the truth.

* * *

"Damn it!" Scott Thurber curses as he quickly calls Gus on his cell phone.

"What!" Gus barks in anger.

"Those two damn cops were here just now looking for you," Scott tells him in haste.

"Taylor and Bonasera?"

"No, Flack and Sullivan, tweedle dee and tweedle dough boy. And apparently they have an arrest warrant with your name on it. Gus, what the hell is going on? You said it was just some stupid banter back and forth between you and Taylor."

"It is and Taylor is lying. He's on a witch hunt and this is the end result. I am innocent in all this. Look I need your help, I have to take care of something..."

"You kill Taylor and..."

"I'm not going to kill Taylor. I want someone else's ass right now!"

"What is going on Gus?"

"I just need to take care of something. Now I need you..."

"I am not killing a cop for you."

"I don't want you to kill him. Just do exactly what I am paying you to do. Give Taylor a little taste of his own medicine."

"Better not get me fired!"

"I'll double my offer. I just need him out of the way for a few hours. Be creative."

"You owe me big time for this," Scott reminds him firmly.

"And I'll make good. I swear to you."

"Fine. Just make your ass scarce already. Seriously leave the damn state for a bit."

"Can't yet...still one more debt to be paid."

"Forget about Monty Jamison!"

"He dies next and that's final. Just take care of Mac Taylor for a few hours! I have already ditched the tail; I just need Taylor's people looking for him instead of me. Now make it happen!"

* * *

Mac changes into something more comfortable and then goes in search of Stella. He notices she's not in her bedroom and heads for the kitchen, finding her standing with his back to her, staring at nothing in particular. He wraps his strong arms around her, holding her close, planting a warm kiss on her neck. Stella closes her eyes, relishing in the warmth from Mac's body pressed against hers, and smiling when he kisses her once more.

"Want to retire early?" He asks in a soft whisper.

"Probably won't sleep tonight," she mentions, slowly opening her eyes.

Mac offers a slight frown as he slowly turns her around to face him, his arms still wrapped around her waist. "And you get after me for being stubborn."

"Who do you think I learned it from?" She retorts with a soft smile.

"I expected the worst when Lindsay told me what happened."

"How did he find us?"

"Passed himself off as a phony insurance agent."

"Scary how trusting we all really are," Stella notes.

"Scarier given the fact that we are both cynics," Mac states, finally forcing her to look up at him with a wondering glance.

"In everything?"

"Why do you think it's taken us this long to really connect?" Mac ponders and she suddenly offers a warm kiss on his lips.

"I'm not cynical when it comes to us, just the world in general," she tells him and he smirks.

"Works for me," he smiles, kissing her once more, deepening the kiss, hungrily devouring her lips with his, their bodies still pressed up against the kitchen counter. Stella offers a small gasp as her back connects oddly with the corner and Mac quickly pulls back, showing a sign of remorse on his face.

"Sorry, got carried away," Mac apologizes.

"Never be sorry to show how you feel," she quickly corrects; not wanting to stunt anything that is now growing between them. "Please Mac..."

"Well in that case," Mac smiles as he gently picks her up and leans in for a kiss, pressing his lips into hers as her arms wrap around his neck and pull his head closer to hers. Mac gently lowers Stella onto the soft covers of her bed, his body already going hard in anticipation of having her once more, her body arching into his and his responding in kind.

"Are you okay?" Mac wonders with a slightly worried expression.

"Enough to make love to you Mac," she answers in haste, gently tugging his t-shirt over his head and planting warm kisses on his bare chest as he lowers himself back down. His hands grip her top, trying to remove it but getting frustrated as he can't do it fast enough. Stella offers a small laugh as she finally helps him and soon both naked bodies are quickly connected.

Mac's fingers get lost in curls as his lips devour her mouth, gently moving to her neck and then the sensitive skin around her ears, forcing soft moans as her body offers all it has to his requests. Her hands grip his broad shoulders, one hand moving to his neck and the other to his lower back, keeping him trapped close to her and relishing in his moans of delight as her lips and tongue continue to taste and tease his sensitive skin.

Mac's ears fill with the pleasurable sound of Stella's final gasp before their bodies stop moving and both lie still, covered in sweat and offering warm smiles. "Every time with you is like the first," Mac whispers as he kisses her lips once more, his body still pressed down on hers.

"You make it easy for me to love you," she rewards him warmly as she finally detaches herself and spoons up next to him, Mac's arm holding her close.

"You know growing up in those homes, I always wondered what some of the other girls were feeling or thinking when they were abused," Stella's voice starts in a tormented tone; forcing Mac's grip around her to tighten.

"Stella..."

"It's okay Mac. I think part of me can understand the pain and hatred that Monty Jamison carries with him. I was always thankful, even to this day, that I never suffered any physical or sexual abuse as others did and can't really fault them for growing up with hatred and wanting to get even. I won't condone what Monty has done, but after hearing his story and then putting together a few other pieces, I think I can understand. He was alone, always alone. Something I actually feared I would be."

"Stella, you'll never be alone. As long as I am in your life you'll never have that kind of feeling inside; at least I pray I never make you feel that way."

"Never Mac." Stella looks up at him with a loving smile. "And now neither of us will ever be alone again Mac."

"I love you, I always will."

* * *

Monty stared at the small picture of his father, a constant reminder of the hatred that he keeps inside, the motivating force behind most of his daily actions. He feels his hatred starting to swell once more but then quickly pulls out a picture of Fred and feels his tension starting to ease a little. "You have to help me through this Fred. Together we can't make things right and then I'll be with you and we'll both have peace."

He takes another drag of his cigarette as he sits outside Gus Myer's shabby home. His father's angry voice constantly telling him he'll never amount to anything and when he dies his name will be worthless is always playing around in his head. Monty has as of late sat and reflected on his life and how he would go out; now with such a short window he knows one thing for sure. He'll go out with everyone knowing his name.

"You're next Gus and then I can go and die in peace. Something I have never had since I drew my first breath."

_'Oh light the fire and hold on tight...the world is burning down...'_

* * *

For the first time in nights both Mac and Stella slept peacefully and woke up a little more refreshed than the past few mornings.

"Morning," Mac whispers as he kisses her warm cheek.

"Mmm morning Mac," she smiles. "Almost as good as shower Mac," she states and he smiles. "Think we'll wrap this up today?"

"I think today is going to be a lot quieter than the previous days and we can now let Flack worry about the chase, unless that chase produces another dead body."

"Either Myer or Jamison would suit me just fine," Stella states.

"Ohhh a little vindictive this morning, Detective Bonasera?" Mac teases. "Too much sleep."

"Funny," she smiles as she kisses him once more, both regretting having to pull apart and get their day started. "Tonight we are just going to take it easy."

"Yeah we said that last night," Mac smirks as he heads for his bedroom.

"We did," Stella calls out with her own smile as she hurries to get ready for the day.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay I am going to head over to Ian's Fire House and just see what other evidence they gathered from the house fire that we were trapped in. I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of Monty Jamison's handiwork," Mac tells Stella as he pulls into underground parking lot of their building sometime later.

"Well I hope they have found Gus Myer," she frowns. "I don't trust him not to do something agasint Mac."

"Trust me Stella, he's gunning for Monty Jamison now, not me."

"Just be careful. I still think he's going to do something stupid."

"I'll be fine."

Stella offers Mac a weak smile but inside an uneasy feeling starts to develop as they both get out of the truck. Mac hurries to the back and puts on his CSI jacket and work boots, causing Stella to arch a brow in wonder.

"Dressing down?" She quips.

"Might have to go back to the actual scene," he smiles as he finishes and then heads back to her. He plants a quick kiss on her cheek and then turns to head back to the drivers side. "I'll call on my way back."

"I've heard that before," she counters and he just smirks as he gets into the truck. Stella heads for the elevator to go up wondering how the final act between Monty Jamison and Gus Myer will actually play out. "Where are you Monty?"

* * *

"You damn bastard!" Gus yells at Monty over the phone. "Where the hell are you? I am at the place you told me to meet you!"

"Thought you could play me right?" Monty counters.

"You turned them on me!" Gus shouts back. "Talking to the damn cops!"

"You did that yourself by getting me involved in the first place!"

"It was your match that killed Davidson's nephew remember?"

"What do you want Gus?"

"I want you to take your money and get the hell out of my life!"

"Well I want to be free of you as well," Monty huffs.

"Fine where the hell are you? I hear you but..."

"Just turn around!"

**BANG**

* * *

Mac walks into Ian's quiet Fire House in search of Clyde Richardson.

"Is Inspector Richardson in by chance?" Mac asks the front desk clerk.

"Should be back in an hour. Shall I have him call you?"

"Sure," Mac says handing her his card. "Mac Taylor and tell him it's urgent."

"Sure thing," she replies absently, putting the card aside.

"I'm just going to be in the lab for a bit."

Mac heads toward the quiet evidence lab, noting that the team must be out at a fire as the place is mostly deserted. He hears a noise behind him and turns to see two uniformed officers looking at him intently; both large and angry looking.

"Something wrong gentlemen?"

"Detective Mac Taylor?"

"Who's asking?"

"You're under arrest," Scott Thurber, Gus Myer's well paid friend offers with an angry glance.

"Pardon?"

"You heard him," the other large echoes.

"What's the charge?" Mac asks in haste.

"The attempted murder of Ian Davidson."

"Is this a joke?" Mac asks in disbelief.

"Are you denying the charge?" Scott goads.

"Hell yes I am. We got a confession from the real guy last night."

"Not what I heard."

"I don't care, now turn your ass around and go back out the door you came in."

"Taylor, you don't get it. You _are_ under arrest."

"No I'm not."

"You're coming with us," the other large angry looking cop growls.

"Like hell I am. This is a false charge and you know it. Who put you up to this? Gus Myer?" Mac demands as he tries to take a step the other way; that path also quickly blocked by Scott Thurber.

"We don't answer to you and you are _coming_ with us."

"I am going to make a phone call and..." Mac starts.

"The only place your sorry ass is going is to jail."

"This is a mistake. I was with Ian, I saved his life!"

"Yeah after you tried to kill him," Scott taunts.

"Okay this is a false charge. We know who the real killer is, he confessed last night. You boys have been given some bad information and this dicussion is over."

"I don't care. This is a serious charge, now turn around and put your hands behind your back," Scott demands.

"Like hell," Mac huffs as he turns to push past. However the other large officer with Scott grabs Mac's arm, meanly yanks him back and spins him around, trapping both bandaged wrists with his large hands, not caring about the CSI's blistered skin.

Mac counters by pushing both of them backwards and yanking his hands free; offering a small gasp of pain as the tender skin chaffs with the bandages. However, just as he turns around, Scott's gun is shoved in his face, trigger cocked.

"Faster than a speeding bullet Taylor?"

"What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Cuff him Marty," Scott directs and Marty grabs Mac's wrists once again.

"You are making a big mistake!" Mac warns in anger. "If Gus Myer put you up to this, you'll both be sorry!"

"Sorry Taylor, but you are under arrest. Don't worry about his wrists Marty, he'll be sustaining a lost worse before this day is over," Scott smiles.

"You better not do this!" Mac growls as he feels the cuffs quickly wrapped around both wrists and then painfully tightened. "Damn it!"

"I don't see anyone coming to your defense Taylor," Scott smiles. "Too bad this house is empty huh. No one around to help you."

"Look guys I am a police officer and can't treat me like..." Mac starts as the clerk rushes toward them in wonder.

"What is going on here?" The clerk asks in haste.

"We are arresting this man it's nothing to worry about," Scott shoos the young woman away.

"Police business," Marty growls to the clerk. "Beat it!"

"Call Stella Bonasera at the crime lab!" Mac tries.

"Where?"

"Damn it then call Clyde Richardson!" Mac snaps as the clerk disappears and he turns back to Scott with an angry scowl.

"Sorry criminal, but you are coming with us."

"I'll have both your badges!" Mac warns as he struggles in vain against the large man holding him firmly.

"Save your lies Taylor, we don't care. Marty, hold him while I do the honors," Scott smiles.

"What honors?" Mac wonders.

"Shutting you up for the ride to jail. I get the honor of doing that," Scott laughs as he walks to a nearby workbox and grabs a role of duct tape. "But you'll probably be this way the entire time," Scott smiles as he walks back up to Mac with the tape in his hand. "My promise to a _friend_."

"Gus Myer!" Mac offers in contempt.

"Smart guy for a criminal."

"I am not..."

"You know this is so no one can hear your lame excuses or pathetic whining!" Scott offers in anger.

"You better not gag me!" Mac warns as Scott stands before him.

"I can do what I want, I'm in charge now," he smiled as he ripped off a large strip. "Not you."

"You taking me against my will is the same as kidnapping," Mac reminds Scott.

"Whatever," Marty laughs as he firmly holds onto Mac's captive arms.

"I'm having you arrested Mac, there is a big difference," Scott states firmly.

"You'll never get away with this!" Mac states as Marty firmly holds onto both of his arms and holds him in place so Scott could gag him.

"I already have," Scott smiles.

"You'll be sorry you son of a bit..." Mac starts only to have Scott press the piece of tape firmly over his lips shutting him up. Mac tries to twist his head but Scott succeeded in silencing him, patting him on the cheek.

"Better."

Mac glares at Scott in protest, vowing to get even for Gus Myer's stupid actions.

"You were saying Mac?" Scott laughs as Mac cursed angry words but they of course fell on deaf ears. "Oh and your one phone call? Yeah not gonna happen."

"Let's go," Marty smiles as he starts to drag Mac towards the exit doors.

"Off to jail where you belong," Scott taunts as he looks at the look on Mac's face and laughs.

Mac struggled to get free but Marty's grip tightens, causing Mac to curse angry muffled words into his gagged mouth.

"Complain all ya want Taylor," Scott laughs as he drags him towards the police car, "but you're staying like that all day and probably tonight also!" He taunts as he opens the back door. "No phone calls, remember?"

Scott starts to push Mac into the back seat but Mac presses his body against the car and stands his ground; trying in vain to fight back. Scott punches him in the stomach and Mac's body doubles forwards losing the battle. "Nice try," Scott laughs as he finally manages to get Mac into the backseat of the police cruiser.

"I wonder if anyone will miss you big shot?" Scott snides as he slams the door shut sealing Mac in the back of the strange police car.

Mac struggles to get out, kicking at the door with his boots but knows he is trapped; trapped in a strange police car heading who knows where. He feels the car start up and slowly leave the Fire House as his heart rate starts to rise. Stella!

Mac yells until his throat is raw, face is flushed and his brow damp. How the hell could Gus pull something like this off? Where the hell are they taking me? Are these guys even real cops? Damn it! Mac continues to curse muffled words but the two cops just laugh at him; paying the innocent man no heed.

Finally Scott turns around to look at Mac and smiles at him. "Welcome to hell Taylor!"

* * *

"Hey Stella, where's Mac?" Danny asks walking up to her work station.

"At Ian's house, trying to see what new evidence they could find and hopefully bring it back to compare," she replies, not knowing the falsity of her words.

"Maybe thinking this guy Monty isn't done starting fires yet?"

"Just doesn't seem the kinda guy after all this to go out quietly," Stella ponders.

"How is Mac holding up with all this...you know his stuff and the insurance and all."

"Frustrated, but he's not letting on, typical Taylor style," Stella smiles. "Any luck with the guitar?"

"Yeah Sheldon and I picked one out and we are just having it held until Mac finds his new place. Kinda like a house warming."

"Nice thought."

"It was Lindsay's idea," Danny smiles as they see Clyde Richardson heading toward them. "Who is that guy?"

"Ian's right hand," Stella offers with a slight smile to Mac's competition. Both offer small hello's as the tall fire investigator walks up to them. "Hey Stella."

"Hey Clyde."

"Mac around?" Clyde asks.

"No he went to your place," Stella replies.

"Okay, I'll catch him there and send him back with whatever you guys need."

Stella watches him leave and then once again feels an uneasiness starting to develop in her stomach; knowing that Flack still hasn't caught Gus Myer and that Gus has it in for Mac. "Just be careful Mac," she whispers to herself.

* * *

Mac continues to grumble in vain, kicking the back seat, hoping they'll at least take the tape off his mouth so he'll be able to reason with them that once Gus goes down, they'll be penalized for their harsh actions. However, Mac just succeeds in making Scott angrier, so much so, that he slams on the breaks and Mac's body slams into the plastic barricade, forcing him to angrily curse once more.

"Listen Taylor!" Scott Thurber's angry voice booms loudly as he turns to face Mac with an angry scowl. "Now you stop squirming, shut the hell up and take this like man or I swear I will put you into the trunk for the rest of the ride!" He yells at Mac's angry face. "Now if you're in that much pain, lay on your side. But I better not hear another moan out of you until we arrive! Understand!"

Mac slumps back against the hard plastic seats and offers one more angry curse as Marty just laughs and Scott starts the car moving once again; promising to deliver him who knows where. He had forgotten to take the antibiotics this morning and now his lungs were on fire from his useless yelling and his hands were throbbing from the harsh treatment and being forced to lean back against them. That clerk will tell Clyde, Mac tries to assure himself. And as much as he's still not sure about Clyde's actions around Stella, he knows that Clyde would call and tell her and then Stella would come to his aide; telling himself that she would assume it was Gus and check his station house.

Mac casts his gaze out the window as they head into a strange part of the city; a part there is a reason he doesn't visit. And where the hell am I going anyways, he wonders? To some strange cop shop, with some brute cops who think nothing of letting me be gagged and then holding onto my injured hands before I'm handcuffed, and then punching me in the stomach before I'm hauled away like a common thug! They think nothing of treating a Detective worse than a criminal! Who the hell are they? And if I'm treated this badly now, what can I expect when we get there? Will they seriously put me in lock up like this? Handcuffed and gagged? They can't! I'll be at the mercy of whoever is in there with me! Or worse their mercy! Damn you Myer!

Mac closes his eyes and offers one more angry curse into the heavy tape keeping him quiet, narrowing his gaze at the two men in front of him. So much for a quiet day. But as they reach the unfriendly police station, Mac's heart starts to beat faster. There was a reason descent cops didn't apply here and guys like Gus Myer, who were known for their overly harsh treatment of prisoners, thrived. This can't be good for me!

"Here we are Taylor, your new home," Scott taunts as he pushes himself out of the front seat and pulls the back door open, grabbing Mac by the collar of his jacket and yanking him out of the back seat.

Mac looks around but notices that no one questions Scott's actions, nor wonders why anyone wearing a CSI jacket was handcuffed and gagged. Damn it! Mac curses as Scott looks at him with a sneer.

"No one friendly to you around here Taylor," Scott warns him. "No one coming to your rescue."

Mac offers one more useless grumble as he's dragged for the front door, finally being sealed inside the unfriendly building; away from any prying eyes; any vestige of help. Scott drags him down a dimly lit hallway only to be confronted by another large man.

"What's this Thurber?" The burly man asks gruffly.

"Just bustin' a perp boss," Scott smiles.

What? Mac shakes his head in protest.

"Why is he gagged?" The boss wonders.

"Boy's got a real bad mouth on him," Scott lies with an evil smile. "I mean you wouldn't believe some of the things he called us; just wouldn't stop. We warned him but he didn't care."

_No he's lying_! Mac once again shakes his head no, but Scott just laughs; slapping him hard on the back.

"Yeah real mouth on this one."

"Why is he wearing a Crime Lab Jacket?"

"He stole it," Scott replies in haste.

Mac looks at him in shock and then at the other man in front of him; a feeling of certain doom starting to cover him.

"Well that's too bad," the boss smiles. "Turner on duty tonight?"

"Yeah he is."

"Well that's too bad for you boy," the man snarls as he looks at Mac with an angry glare, "really to bad for you!" His loud voice booms as he slowly walks away.

Scott grabs Mac's arm and pulls him to the end of the hallway into a small back office with its own private lockup.

"Here is where we put our VIP guests!" Scott announces as he starts to drag struggling Mac towards the cell.

Scott slams Mac up against the bars and glares at him in anger. "Heard a lot about you Taylor. You know you try to act tough," Scott taunts in his face, "but I'm willing to bet you're scared as hell right now!"

Mac looks at him; his heart racing and cursing the fact that he is unable to defend himself to whatever they have in store for him. He narrows his eyes and shakes his head; refusing to show them any kind of fear. However, feeling anger surging through his veins, Mac brings up his leg and knee's Scott in the groin. Scott's body doubles forward in pain, allowing Mac to try to make a break for it just as Marty his partner comes back.

"Nice try," Marty smiles as he slams into Mac, blocking his path allowing Scott to grab him by the jacket and force him back up against the bars once more.

"You will pay for that Taylor! You see I can do whatever the hell I want to you and treat you however the hell I want to because there is no one here to save you," he laughs as he punches Mac in the gut once more. Mac offers a muffled gasp of pain as he doubles forward, finally allowing Scott to get him into the cell. Mac lands on the floor but manages to get himself up onto his knees just as Scott slams the door shut, trapping him inside.

"Suits you," Scott smiles as he looks down at Mac. Mac just curses angrily once again as he tries to push himself up; finally managing to get upright, facing the two mean police officers with an angry scowl.

"Sorry there's no bed in there, but I guess you'll just have to make due. Oh yeah those cuffs and that tape aren't comin' off anytime soon as I don't want to hear any of your whining!" Scott shouts as he turns and heads back to his desk and sits down opposite his partner, Marty. "So sit back like a good by and relax. Oh and if I have to come in there believe me you'll be very sorry!"

Mac walks over to the hard bench and slumps down in an angry huff. I can't believe this is happening, he laments inside. Damn Gus Myer! Stella has to figure this out sooner rather than later. I know she will, he tries to assure himself. Mac leans his head back on the wall and closes his eyes for a few seconds. And while he's sure that these crooked cops, at least he hopes, are only going to detain and not kill him; and while he has well founded faith that his partner will find him, his brain now races as to what Monty is up to, and who besides Gus Myer is going to pay the price in Monty's one final act of heated revenge.

"So I like said before Taylor, welcome to hell!" Scott laughs, instantly pulling Mac from his thoughts.

_Stella! You have to find me and fast!_

* * *

Clyde reaches the Fire House and notices Mac's Chevy Avalanche still parked out front. With a slight frown he quickly heads inside, looking for Mac. Before Ian had slipped into the coma he had told Clyde that Mac was a good man and that he needed to gain his trust and so to back off Stella Bonasera. However, it wasn't until she told him personally and then he saw them kissing in the hospital that he actually believed it. As much as that scene did offer his brain some discomfort, he had not reason to not like Mac and so pushed angry thoughts out of his head so he could get on with his job. Clyde heads into the evidence room and sees it still laid out, waiting for Mac but looking like it hasn't been touched.

"That's odd," he mumbles to himself as he heads for the clerks desk. "Any calls for me?"

"Yeah there was a Mac Taylor by about an hour earlier," she informs him, handing Clyde, Mac's card. "Oh and Janice called, they have news on Ian."

"But Detective Taylor's truck is still here? Where is he?"

"He was arrested," she notes.

"What? Could you say that again?"

* * *

Stella continues to work on the blackened evidence wondering where Mac is and if he did indeed go back to the fresh crime scene. Knowing he was nearly killed there, she was hoping he'd take her with him so as not to be lost in dismal thoughts.

"Stella?" Jessica breaks her thoughts as her and Flack walk into the CSI evidence lab.

"Please tell me you have caught Gus Myer," she lightly pleads.

"Not yet," Flack frowns. "I'm betting he skipped town last night. But we have his picture out and road blocks up so we'll get him."

"Yeah when? Hopefully before he runs into Mac again," Stella frowns.

"Where is Mac?" Flack asks.

"He stopped by Ian's to get some more evidence but I haven't heard from him in a few hours so I am assuming that he went to our latest crime scene."

'"Why?" Jessica asks as Stella's desk phone rings.

She looks at the number and then up at her friends. "Ian's Fire House, could be Mac now. Mac?" Stella answers as she presses the speaker button.

"Stella, it's Clyde," he offers in a strained tone. "We have a serious problem."

"Clyde what's wrong?" Thinking something has happened to Ian.

"Mac's been arrested!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

**A/N**: Ah a little Gus revenge = some Mac peril! No permanent damage though so take heart and let me know what you thought in a review and what do you think Monty is planning for his final exit?

**PS:** Target Specific update tomorrow


	11. Release from Hell

**Title: Right Next Door  
****Chapter 11 - Release from Hell**

* * *

"What do you mean he's been arrested?" Stella asks in horror. "Who the hell arrested him? And on what charges?"

"Clyde, what happened?" Flack asks in haste.

"I just got back. Clerk, just said two police officers came into the building while I was away and went in search of Mac. Didn't even ask her so she just assumed they knew who they were looking for. She said she heard the name Ian Davidson but she only questioned them when she heard loud shouting and then watched one of them hit Mac."

"What?"

"They cuffed and gagged him with duct tape also," Clyde sighs heavily and Stella feels her fists ball up instantly.

"Where did they take him Clyde?" Flack demands.

"The clerk didn't know and she didn't think to check and see the Station House number on the cruiser outside. Sorry. But I just got a call from Janice and I have to go and see Ian."

"We'll take care of this and thanks for letting us know," Stella tells Clyde as she quickly hangs up.

"Why the hell would they gag him?" Jessica wonders.

"So no one could hear how innocent he really is," Stella bites back her fears.

"Gus Myer did this," Flack huffs. "I'll bet anything."

"But if Gus has...what if he kills Mac?"

"I think this is a scare tactic to keep Mac off his tail and us busy. He's a lot of things but I don't think a cop killer."

"You mean you hope it's a scare tactic and he hasn't just killed him _yet_," Stella states in anger.

"Well if they took him to Myer's Station House then..."

"Don, we have to get him out of there," Jessica states in haste. "If it is Station House 55 you know how they treat real prisoners much less an innocent man they are probably paid to hurt."

"I'm going down there right now," Flack picks up the phone and dials Sullivan. "Where the hell are you? No stay there, that's okay, I'll take care of this."

"Don, we'll go with you," Jessica tells him. "And don't argue."

"And we have to hurry...hold on Mac," Stella whispers in fear. "Please hold on."

* * *

It feels like a painful eternity has passed for Mac as he just watches Scott and Marty, working a little but spending most of their time laughing at him and mocking his helpless situation; furthering his anger toward them for when he's free. His stomach aches, his lungs are dry and sore and his wrists are now throbbing. He watches as Scott leaves the room, wondering what he could expect now. He didn't have to wonder for too long as Scott returns with an angry looking biker type prisoner; forcing Mac to once again swallow hard and curse his helpless state.

"Hey Taylor I got you some company," Scott mentions as he pushes a rather large angry looking biker type fellow into a chair by his desk and starts the paper work.

"That's who I get to share a cell with?" The biker questions.

"That's him. All ready for you," Scott replies, not looking up.

"I guess I will enjoy my stay here after all," the man smiles at Mac.

Mac feels his heart rate starting to rise as he looks at the large man, trying to formulate a plan to just stay alive. By now, he assumes Clyde will have returned and figured out that he's not there but his truck is and then he'll call Stella; Stella would figure out it's Myer behind this. She has to right? Who else? The throbbing in his hands has now made their way to his brain and small busts of pain make his head start to swim and ache. But knowing he can't give in to fear, he feels his adrenaline starting to surge and readies himself for at least somewhat of a fight. He narrows his eyes at the large man watching him intently and feels his tension starting to grow.

"What's his name?" The biker asks Scott.

"Mac."

"Sounds like a sissy's name," the man mocks.

"Naw he's a police officer," Scott informs him.

"Really?" The man snarls. "I hate cops!"

"Yeah I know," Scott offers in sarcasm.

Mac just glares at the three men on the other side of the bars; trying to shift his tired body into a better position for his hands. He finds none and resigns himself to the fact that things were not going to improve for some time and that once that large man enters his cell; things are in fact going to get a lot worse. _Hurry Stella...you have to hurry._

* * *

"Can't this damn traffic go any faster!" Stella growls as they speed toward the crooked police station.

"Stella we'll get there," Jessica tries to calm her. "It's only been a few hours."

"Yeah a few hours for Mac whos handcuffed, gagged, beaten, tired and unable to defend himself against whatever those crooked cops have in mind for him. A few hours will have been hell on him! Gus Myer better pray he's dead when I find him!"

"Yeah if he isn't already."

* * *

Gus slowly feels his world coming back to him, his body groggy and his brain fuzzy. He was pulled from his darkened stupor by the intense smell of gasoline fumes, forcing his lungs to automatically constrict.

"What the hell!" He barks as he frantically looks around, unable to move as his wrists are cuffed overhead, around a steel beam in the middle of a small empty building that he is now lying on the floor of, slowly dying. "Monty!" He yells.

He looks down to see the wound still in his side, his life blood still seeping out, his clothes soaked in the pungent liquid of gasoline.

"Could be pretty dangerous to smoke around here," Monty mentions as he walks up to Gus, smoking a cigarette.

"You let me go you sick son of a bitch!" Gus shouts in anger.

"You will die today Gus, but here is the question you should be asking yourself...will it be the fire that gets you? Or will you bleed out before that?"

"Go to hell!" Gus spits in disgust, his face red and his heart racing.

"I've lived in hell my entire life!" Monty shouts back. "Now it's time to let someone else share the space," he huffs as he pulls out his lighter.

"You're a dead man Monty!"

"I know, doc said that too. But now I won't die alone!"

"Don't do this...I'll pay you whatever the hell you want!" Gus yells.

"Sorry, but the time to bargain for your life ended long ago."

"NO!"

* * *

"Well Mac, time for some company," Scott calls out as he brings the large man over to the holding cell and pulls the bars open, the large man already un-cuffed. "Sorry Mac, but only the real bad ones get to keep their silver bracelets on. Guys like you."

"Hey there," the large man looms over Mac. "Time for some fun."

Mac keeps his eyes fixed on the large man, forcing himself to show anger instead of fear as the large biker grabs the corner of Mac's jacket and pulls Mac to his feet and steps back.

"Have to get a good look at my opponent before I kill them."

Without warning the large man lands a large blow to Mac's jaw, snapping his head to one side, the pain reverberating through his head. But before the man can hit him again, Mac throws his head forward, slamming it into the bikers head, sending him back a few feet but opening a small cut on his own forehead.

"Bastard!" The biker curses as he picks himself back up, wiping blood from his nose. "You'll pay for that pretty boy."

Mac watches as the man lunges at him but instead wastes no time in dropping his shoulder, and slamming his body into the bikers, pushing him backward into the bars. Knowing he might sustain a beating but he wasn't going to go down without a fight; Scott laughing at both of them in the background.

The large man lunges at him once more, slamming Mac's bound body into the wall behind him, punching him hard in the side. Mac's body jerks to the right as he tries to twist himself out of his captor's grasp. He manages to move a few feet when the man grabs his arm and pulls him back, sending his body backward onto the hard bench. Mac curses angrily into his trapped lips forcing the large man looming over him to just smile.

However, Mac was unprepared for the man to grab his legs and pull him off the bench, slamming his body onto the cold cement floor on top of his painfully cuffed wrists. Mac manages to get one of his legs free, counters with his own kick to the man's knee which loosens his grip on Mac, dropping his legs to the ground, Mac kicking him again.

"Damn boy you still got some fight in ya."

"Yeah, annoying isnt it?" Scott huffs.

"Very," the biker snarls down at Mac. "You will pay for that!"

Breathing hard into the tape gag, Mac looks up with a slight scowl, blood now seeping from a fresh wound on his forehead, his eyes narrowed and his brain praying for a miracle. His body absorbs the second kick to the side, his eyes watering and his lungs gasping for air. Thankfully the man steps back, allowing him a few second reprieve. _Stella!_ His mind calls frantically. _Hurry!_

* * *

Flack's car comes to a screeching halt outside Myer's Station House 55 and Stella wastes no time in getting out of the car and racing into the building, Flack and Angell in tow.

"Nice place," Jessica notes as she looks at all the angry looking men staring at her. "What, they don't have female cops here?"

"Doesn't look like it? Want to transfer here and be the first?" Flack offers in sarcasm.

"Want me to leave you here? I don't see any clean cut Irishmen either!" Jessica counters. "Just lots of scruffy red necks."

"Yeah no thanks," Flack huffs as they reach the front desk. "Who's in charge here?" Flack demands.

"I am," said a deep voice behind them. They all turn around and stare at the strange Lieutenant before them. "What do you three want?"

"We think you have a _prisoner _in lockup that shouldn't be here," Jessica states before Flack or Stella could say something else.

Stella cringes when Jessica uses the word prisoner to describe Mac but then decides that since this wasn't her turf she'd let her friend do the talking and pray that Mac was actually here and not in the hands of Gus Myer; or worse _dead_.

"Yeah what's his name?" The man demands.

"Mac Taylor," Jessica replies.

The Lieutenant looked at the desk clerk who checked his booking records and sure enough no name. "Nope sorry," he answers, looking back up; Stella's heart sinking.

"You got papers or somethin?" The Lieutenant asks Jessica.

"Do you?" Flack counters. "Because isn't it standard procedure to put paperwork through when someone is arrested? Or doesn't that work out here?"

"Listen..." the man starts.

"Look we were told he was here. So either get some glasses or shake your IQ awake but find his name or I swear you'll be sorry," Flack warns, not giving the man a chance to finish.

"And who the hell are you?" The loud Lieutenant booms at Flack.

"Detective Don Flack, Station House 72. Where the real cops work," he offers in anger while Jessica just rolls her eyes.

"He might have been wearing a Crime Scene Jacket?" Stella adds quickly. "Seen anyone like that?"

"Maybe," the man informs her, staring Flack down; giving Stella some hope.

"Care to tell us?" Flack asks, not backing down.

"Look I can have this place full of our own officers in a few minutes unless you tell us where he is," Jessica warns. "The Chief included."

The man pulls back from Flack and looks at Jessica with a glare. "This is why I don't have women cops at my Station House."

"Yeah well that's prejudicial. So either tell us where Mac Taylor is or I will have this place under review so fast you won't have time to wonder what an idiot you really are!" Jessica states loudly, making Flack smile.

"She's with me."

The man looks at Jessica and then a slow smile starts to cross his face. "Lock up 3B at the end of the hall," he says staring at the pretty brunette. "Want a job?"

"Not on your life," Jessica offers dryly as they turned and head for the lockup. "Not a word," she warns Flack who simply smirks.

"Wasn't going to say a thing," Flack smiles.

* * *

"So boy, how much spark you still got in ya?" The man laughs as he hauls Mac up and half throws, half shoves him back onto the bench.

Mac just sits back and breathing heavily into the gag; his chest heaving for oxygen and his lungs on fire. _Stella, you have to hurry, I can't take much more of this._

"Well Taylor?" His loud voice booms. "Ready for round two?"

"Oh no," Stella cringes as they hear the man yelling Mac's name.

"Mac!"

They rush into the back room only to be confronted with an angry Scott and his partner Marty. "Who the hell are you three?" Scott demands in anger.

"Santa and his little helpers," Flack growls as he pushes Scott out of the way and heads for lockup with Jessica and Stella following.

"You guys just can't come in here," Scott protests.

"Really? We just did!"

"Mac!" Stella exclaims in horror, as she rushes up to the cell to see Mac slumped against the wall still handcuffed and gagged; knowing he's sustained a beating and more than likely at the hands of the rather angry man standing over him. She spies the fresh blood on his forehead and cringes, her anger rising to the fore.

_Stella_! Mac offers in silent relief.

"Did you do this to him?" Stella wonders in anger.

"And if I did?" The biker counters with a smile as his eyes look her up and down.

"Get the hell away from him!" Stella states firmly.

"Come in here and tell me that baby!" The man dares.

"Release him right now," Jessica directs Scott.

"Make me honey," Scott smiles at Jessica. "Or maybe you can persuade me _personally_."

"Okay that's it!" Flack offers in anger as he grabs Scott by the neck and pushes him up against the wall. "Now listen very carefully you ass, that is my friend in there, and he is in there falsely. So I'm going to let your partner open the door and bring Mac out. If your partner does not want to do that, I will just shoot you!" Flack warns. "Understand?"

"You can't do that," Scott gasps as Flack's grip tightens.

"You can't keep anyone in lock up handcuffed and gagged and at the mercy of other inmates either," Jessica counters. "But I'd listen to my partner. He is unstable at the best of times," she smiles.

"That's right. Now open that damn door!" Flack yells.

"Marty open the door already," Scott wheezes at his partner, glaring at Flack.

Marty heads for the door with Stella behind him.

"You try anything and I'll let my partner shoot yours," Jessica said as she walk up to the cell and puts her hand on her gun. Marty unlocks the door and pulls it open.

"Step away from him," Jessica tells the biker.

"You going to make me?" He dares.

"If that's what you want, I can do that. I haven't shot anyone today yet so I think I'm overdue," Jessica retorts.

"I'd listen to her moron," Flack call out still holding Scott by the neck. "She's unstable at the best of times," Flack winks at her.

"Get away from him already," Marty directs the biker as Stella rushes to help Mac stand up. The biker stands in the way and looks at Stella with a smile.

"You really want to make me?" He dares Stella.

"Yes I do."

"Give me your best shot," the biker goads.

"Gladly!" She states before balling her fist and punching him hard in nose once more, causing more fresh blood to pour forth.

"Bitch!" He growls as he makes a move for Stella.

Mac, however, brings his leg up and kicks at the biker who stumbles to his knees allowing Stella to belt him in the face once more.

"That's for hurting Mac!"

"Stay down!" Flack growls.

"Mac!" Stella said in horror as she rushes to him. She carefully peals the tape off his lips and hugs him.

"Man, am I glad to see you," Mac sighs heavily as he lets Stella help him stand up. "Thanks for getting here just in time Stella; I couldn't have taken much more of this."

Stella gently helps him out of the cell and then Jessica closes it before Marty could get back out. "I'm sure your partner will let you out when we leave," Jessica states.

"Where are the cuff keys?" Stella asks firmly.

"Top of the desk," Scott gasps, Flack's hand still on his throat.

Jessica tosses the keys to Stella who quickly un-cuffs Mac.

"You okay?" Stella asks in concern, looking at his haggard appearance.

"Yeah fine," Mac said showing her some of the fluid marks where the blisters broke

"Who did this?" Stella asks in anger.

"He did," Mac said walking up to Scott. "Where is Gus Myer?"

"I don't know."

"This damn game is over and Gus is under arrest. Now where is he?"

"Look I swear I don't know," Scott insists. "He paid me to do this and I haven't heard from him since. I swear."

"Let him go Flack," Mac directs firmly.

"You got it."

Scott pulls away from Flack only to have Scott lunge at Mac but Mac turn and punch him hard in the gut. "I will have your badge for this! You'll be lucky if you make parking duty! Let's go."

"That's brutality," Scott wheezes.

"Yeah that's funny coming from you," Flack scoffs, as they turn to leave.

"I'm going to file a complaint!" Scott said angrily.

"Yeah?" Flack says looking back at him. "Kinda hard to write with broken fingers," Flack warns. "And if I catch you on my turf for any reason I'll arrest you for generally pissing me off! Let me know if I need to mail any of you geniuses a dictionary."

With that Flack turns and follows after Jessica who was behind Mac and Stella, all of them heading for the front door happy to be free of this hellish nightmare.

"Mac you okay?" Flack asks, noting his roughed up appearance.

"Just glad you guys got here when you did."

"Clyde called us. The clerk there told him you were arrested."

"What did they say Mac?" Flack wonders.

"Gus Myer gave them the phony charge of attempted murder on Ian's life and those two clowns arrested me a few hours ago."

"Did he say where Gus was?"

"Didn't get a chance to ask before now. But I have a feeling that wherever he is, he's probably trying to get even with Monty."

"What now?" Jessica wonders.

"Now we go and find Gus Myer!" Mac growls in anger. "That is if he's still alive."

"I hope he is, I really want a piece of him," Stella counters and Mac finally offers her a strained smile as her soft fingers gently clean the wound on his forehead.

"Me too," Flack states firmly.

* * *

"See the great thing about growing up with fires as I have," Monty starts as he heads over to a small corner and lights a candle. "You can really get to know your craft and perfect it over the years."

"Monty!" Gus yells as he continues to thrash about, trapped and dizzy from the fumes. "Don't do this!"

"You can tell yourself that with each fire you learn another mistake so that by the time you are my age..." his voice trails off as he heads to the other side of the building; another candle in hand.

"Monty!" Gus yells again, his throat starting to burn from the gasoline Monty splashed on his face. "You can't just burn a man alive!"

"Yell all you want, I have no remorse and my conscience...oh wait I wasn't born with one," Monty laughs. "I think I might have had one at one time but I LOST IT THE FIRST DAY MY FATHER ABUSED ME!" He yells in Gus's direction. "I burned him too you know."

"I swear man I'll pay you want you want! Just name itI'll..."

"Gus I am a dead man in a few days, I thought I had more time but it seems time has run out. What do I need money for? So now it's my turn to go out with a bang; my name on everyone's lips."

"Don't..."

"As I was saying, by the time an arsonist is my age you have pretty much learned everything you need to to ensure you have everything right with no mistakes."

"Monty!"

"And this...this is no mistake," he smiles as he strikes another match, his brain now ceasing to listen to any kind of reason.

_'Oh light the sky and hold on tight...the world is burning down...'_

"MONTY!"

* * *

"Thanks Clyde I do appreciate the help and it's good to hear that Ian is out of his coma. Tell him we'll stop by when we can," Mac replies as he and Stella sit in the back of Flack's cruiser on the way back to Ian's Fire House to get Mac's Avalanche. "Right bye," he hangs up with Clyde and looks at Stella.

Stella looks at his hands and then gently takes one, examining the dirty bandages around his fingers. She looks up at him with a pained expression.

"Bastard," Mac softly curses with a frown.

Stella gently touches his cheek as Flack looks up in the mirror and catches the moment and offers a smile to Jessica who says nothing in return.

Mac looks at her in torment, anger and pain flashing in his blue eyes. "What did you find?"

"Nothing conclusive, other than leading us to Monty Jamison. No clue as to where he might have gone and what we can expect next."

"Well you can be sure he's up to no good."

"Maybe he's just left town," Jessica ponders.

"He's habitual Jessica; no way this guy is just going to run without going out with a bang, literally."

She offers him a slight frown as they stop in front of Ian's house and Mac and Stella get out.

"We'll follow up with Station House 55 to ensure they are cited for what happened today," Flack tells them. "And if we get a lead on Myer or Jamison, we'll call."

"Right bye," Mac offers as he watches them leave and then turns to Stella with a worried expression, who once again holds him close.

"I thought I lost you again," she whispers in torment.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue," he whispers back, offering a discreet kiss on her cheek.

"Was my turn," she smiles. "Now you can tell me how you are feeling," she notes in a soft tone. "Please? I know you put on a brave face for Don and Jessica, but this is me you are with."

"My stomach is sore, chest aches, my lungs are on fire, my head is swimming and my hands are throbbing," Mac lightly grimaces. "Outside of that I am waiting to go one on one with Gus Myer."

"So you're okay," Stella shakes her head. "Mac, I won't tell you to take it easy right now because I know my words would be lost but if you don't rest tonight I will chain you to that bed."

Mac offers a small smile as they turn and head inside to see Clyde Richardson waiting for them in the evidence room.

"Mac, you okay?" Clyde asks as he nods to the now dried blood on his forehead.

"I was rescued in time."

"Glad they got to you in time Mac," Clyde offers with a slight smile.

"Glad they did too," Mac frowns. "Thanks for calling Stella."

"Well if anyone would know where to find you I assumed it would be her."

"You were right," Stella smiles.

"Good timing," Clyde notes. "This came for you Mac."

Mac looks at the small recording device and then up at Stella. "This is getting a bit ridiculous."

"Another love note from Monty," she huffs as Mac presses play.

_'Detective Taylor, you might wonder why I have singled you out and I guess it's because my only childhood friend Fred looked like you and it was his voice that told me not to kill you and to send this to you; take that as you want. However, this will be the last message you get. I was paid to also kill you but instead I am going to get rid of the man that started this all. That's right Gus Myer. A pain in ass for you as well as I. I have been thinking of quitting the game for some time. My life is almost over, thanks to a phone call from one of those paid by the minute street doctors. I have lived my whole life in hell; in the shadow of the devil and it's time I met my end on my terms, not dictated by him. I want to be released from hell. I guess this is the only way I know how. I'll be holding my father's gold lighter in my hand and just look for the body with the bullet and you'll find Gus. My father said I would be nothing, but by the end of the day, everyone will know my name. Goodbye._

"He's going to go out in a blaze of glory, one last fire to be remembered by," Stella notes with a frown.

"And he's going to take Gus Myer with him," Mac adds.

"Well maybe this can help at least narrow a search," Clyde offers.

"What did you find?"

"Actually perhaps a clue," Clyde informs them as he prints off a readout and hands to them. Mac and Stella look at the information and then up at Clyde.

"That's right an old Cuban cigar making building."

"Here?"

"We have narrowed it down to three places," Clyde informs them. "One within striking distance."

"Let's..." Mac starts only to hear the warning sirens start to wail.

"Marcy! What's going on?" Clyde calls to one of the female fire fighters as they rush past.

"Three alarm fire at the corner of 57th and Homer."

"But that's..." Clyde starts in horrible realization. "That's one of our addresses."

"Monty!" Mac states in haste. "And I'll bet anything we find him and we find Gus Myer."

Mac and Stella waste no time in rushing for their truck, Clyde right behind them in the Fire Chief's red truck, all sirens blaring, warning the public that something terrible was going down and they were needed as fast as possible.

"Don we might have a line on Jamison and Myer!" Mac tells Flack over the phone as Stella races after the fire truck; Clyde in pursuit.

"Jess and I will meet you guys there," Flack tells them as he hangs up.

"Think Gus is still alive?"

"If he is, I'll bet he's praying for death."

* * *

"Mon...ty!" Gus yells as the flames start to dance overhead, the second story of the building threatening to cave in on him; flames blocking all exits. He coughs violently, his head swimming with pain and his body almost spent of energy, his life blood still seeping onto the heated floor.

Monty slowly paces, drinking in the toxic fumes, greeting his end with open arms.

"This is the end Gus!" He laughs as he sways before the golden flames. "Time to go out in a blaze of glory."

"But..." Gus coughs as the dense smoke starts to slowly choke the life out of him.

"Your turn to go to hell and my turn to be released from hell..." Monty laughs, his voice almost consumed by the crackling of the fire.

He pulls out a small picture of his father and curses it in hatred.

"You always told me I would die a nobody, after tonight, everyone will know my name. EVERYONE!" He screams as he slams the photo to the heated floor, laughing as the picture shatters into a million tiny shards of glass, the photo now at the mercy of the cruel flames.

Monty looks at the two pills in his hand offers one last prayer for a quick death before he puts them into his mouth and then swallows them down with a hearty swig of whiskey.

_'I close my eyes and fly out of my mind...'_ his voice trails off as he slowly lays down on the floor, the flames promising him a quick death; one final tribute to all his years of service, being available at their beck and call.

_'Sunny came home...Fred...I'll be with you very soon...'_

* * *

"Can't say I really feel sorry for Gus Myer but don't wish anyone to be burned alive," Stella notes as she keeps up with the speeding fire truck.

"Even if we get there in time to save Myer, I'm sure that Monty won't allow himself to be caught; I doubt he wants to rot in jail."

"Rather be burned alive?"

"Somehow I think he'll have already met his end before that," Mac mentions in a soft tone.

"He never had a chance did he?" Stella asks in wonder.

"He never should have been born," Mac frowns. "His destiny was already written by the monster that helped conceive him."

* * *

"Monty!" Gus tries again, dark circles dancing before his eyes, the flames now feet from his body. He starts to scream as the superheated flames taunt him with their deadly fingers, reaching out to him with terrifying intent.

"Mont..." Gus coughs as he pulls his knees up, screaming as the flames now start to come closer; the other body now consumed by the hungry monster.

Gus closes his eyes as the smoke finally chokes the life out of his cruel body, a sad memorial to an uncaring human.

* * *

Stella brings the truck a halt and she and Mac watch in horror; knowing no one would come out alive from the raging inferno that Monty Jamison created.

"Well he was right," Mac offers in a soft whisper. "After tonight, people will know his name. Something he said his father said would never happen."

"And there's his and Myer's vehicles," Stella notes with a nod of her head. Mac slowly turns his head as Clyde pulls to a stop and they finally get out to join him on the sidelines; nothing more than captive spectators.

"Sorry but they can't afford to send any men in there. No safe entry and exit," Clyde informs them as Flack's car comes to a screeching halt and he and Jessica rush up to them.

"Are both of them in there?" Flack wonders.

"Won't know until they can put the flames out but that would be my guess," Mac sighs.

The five of them stand helplessly on the sidelines, watching the multiple fire trucks and dozens of men scrambling to get the mighty blaze under control. Flack and Jessica head back into Flack's car to wait and Mac and Stella head back into the truck to wait, Clyde having left to go and tell Ian the news.

Stella gently holds Mac's hand in hers, looking at it with a frown and then finally up at him.

"What?" he wonders.

"Just wondering what they'll look like later."

"This thing has almost come full circle," Mac huffs.

"What do you mean?"

"This all started with a personal fire and ended with a personal fire."

"Well thankfully you're not caught in that," Stella nods with her head toward the faint orange glow; a striking contrast against the falling night sky.

"Thankfully none of us are."

"Only two that deserved it?"

"I guess we could look at it that way," Mac frowns.

"But once again I am letting my emotions dictate my words?" She wonders lightly.

"I am not even going there," he smirks.

"Very smart man," Stella praises and he looks over at her with a warm smile. They sit and talk for a few hours with the rest of the team, until they see Fire Captain Parker slowly walking toward them, forcing them both out of the truck.

"Detective Taylor," the seasoned Fire Captain offers with a slight grimace, his face stained with greasy dirt and sweat. "We have the fire out and one of my men says they found two badly burned bodies in there. Did you want to see them before we start to demolish the area? I have already called for the ME."

"Have any extra boots for Stella?" Mac asks, already wearing his from when he was arrested earlier.

"I think there are a few female boots back there, help yourself," Parker answers them.

Mac waits for Stella to get a pair of the heat resistant boots before they slowly head for the charred building. True to his words, the fire is out except for a few minor heat spots and two blackened bodies are left waiting for them. Each take one, trying to determine if what Monty Jamison said was true.

Mac pulls on a pair of heavy leather gloves, knowing the latex would melt with the heat from the corpse. He slowly opens the clenched palm and gazes upon a solid gold lighter before taking it and placing it into a small cardboard folder. "Found Monty."

Stella gazes upon her corpse, blackened arms still cuffed overhead, a gaping wound in his right side, mostly eaten by the flames. "This looks like Gus. He was cuffed to this pole. Think he was..."

"I'm sure the smoke got them both before the actual fire did," Mac frowns as he offers a light curse and looks at Stella with a frown. "The rest is for the ME. This case is closed. Just one more stop before we call it a night."

"Ian?"

"I'd like to stop by and just say hello in person. Want to join me?"

"You have to ask?" She arches a brow in interest.

"I'm tired, give me a break," Mac smiles as two of the ME transport techs hurry up to them. "One here and one over there," Mac directs. "Tell Sid Hammerback just to take care of what he needs to but this case is closed."

"Yes sir," the one replies as Stella walks back to Mac and looks at him with a frown. "The bullet that Sid retrieves I'm sure will match the gun that Monty threatened me with," she tells him.

Mac looks at her in sorrow. "How are you holding up?"

"I'll be fine when you are."

"What?"

"Mac, you were the one hurt by all this," she tells him gently as they head back to the fire truck so Stella can shed her boots, Mac changing back into the dress shoes in the back of their CSI truck. Mac looks at the fire until he feels Stella touch his arm, forcing him to look back at her in misery. Not really caring what those around would think, she offers him a warm hug.

"Let's go see Ian and then go home."

"Home?" Mac smiles and Stella nods.

The conversation on the way to the hospital to see Ian is spent talking to the team and updating them on the case update, confirming with Flack that what Monty said they'd find was true but hearing from Sid that he would check dental records just to be sure. They finally reach the hospital, tired but happy that they are going to see Ian awake and to deliver some good news.

"Oh I heard this is all over now," Janice states as hugs Mac once more, Ian watching with a smile.

"Good work young man," Ian praises Mac as Mac wanders over to see Ian, Janice and Stella still talking. "I heard you were arrested for my attempted murder."

"I guess they thought I wasn't busy enough," Mac smirks as he sits down beside Ian, offering a heavy sigh. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't look like hell, how _are_ you feeling?"

"Hard head remember."

"Right. Mac?"

"Tired and a little worn out," Mac frowns.

"Well you got a good woman there to look after you," Ian offers warmly.

"I know, I don't deserve her," Mac admits in a dead whisper.

"Mac, that's all men," Ian smiles. "Clyde just left and thankfully this is now laid to rest."

"We'll confirm dental records but I think Monty wanted out for good and Gus had to pay. He felt he was righting a few wrongs by his actions."

"What a waste," Ian huffs.

"Exactly what we thought also," Mac lightly frowns. "I guess I should let you get some rest."

"Come by again Mac, you know you're more than welcome. Even if it's just to talk."

"Talk," he mumbles, looking at Stella with a sheepish frown.

"You know men get a bad wrap when it comes to talking to other men."

"I know, just not used to it."

"Oh well, you're never too old to learn," Ian smiles, taking a deep breath.

"We should go but I just wanted you to hear the news from. Take care Ian, we'll be in touch."

"Mac..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't be a stranger okay."

"You might be sorry you asked," Mac smiles.

"I asked," Ian smiles in return. "Don't be a stranger."

"I won't, I promise," Mac nods his head. "I mean that."

"Good. We need each other. See you later young man," Ian offers warmly, extending his hand for Mac to take. Mac slowly extends his hand and allows Ian to grasp it; feeling a lump form in his throat as Ian gently squeezes it. "Take care of Stella."

"I will. See you soon."

Stella offers Ian a hug before they both say goodnight to Janice and then finally head for the truck in silence. "Glad he's going to be okay," Stella mentions but Mac simply nods his head. Mac heads for the driver's side and despite the fact she knows his hands are throbbing doesn't somehow have the power to argue with him after all he's been through today. However, after driving about ten minutes in silence Mac finally breaks it with sad words.

"My father always called me young man, just like that," Mac informs her, his eyes fixed on the road before them. "I miss him."

Stella undoes her seatbelt and shuffles over to the middle section, pushing the pull down barricade back upright and buckling herself in, leaning on Mac's shoulder, adding warmth to his slightly trembling body. "I know you do," she whispers in return, look in at one of his fists that is trying to clench. She gently takes the hand not holding the steering wheel and holds it between hers, not allowing him to do further damage to himself.

"I love you," Mac whispers as he kisses the top of her head, his heart still beating painfully in his chest. "The one thing I always wished was that my father was around more for me to talk to; especially now that I have someone so amazing in my life."

"You've been given that second chance Mac," Stella reminds him. "Ian might not have the name McCanna Taylor but inside he probably thinks of you as a son; after all he did have three daughters," Stella notes and Mac lightly smiles. "Second chances don't come along too often but when they do..."

"We need to be ready to take them and never let go."

"Never let go," Stella echoes as they drive on into the night.

* * *

**A/N**: okay one more chapter to go. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Thanks in advance

**PS:** Target Specific update tomorrow


	12. A New Beginning

**Title: Right Next Door  
****Chapter 12 - A New Beginning**

**A/N:** okay here it is! The final chapter! A special thanks to the following people who reviewed almost every chapter and kept me going with amazing words and feedback, reviews, alerts and favorites.  
**  
THANKS SO MUCH TO: LilKenny; SMackedFan; SMackedHuddy; Phantom of the TInman; Da Doink-doink; smackedfan454; Lily_moonlight; Stella Bonasera Taylor; nciscsinyluver; rosa atrus; cyn23; hazmatt; ncisskittlevampy; saralover554; brokenandlonleyangel; dogtanian; PR Stella 926; Wildweasel; smacked-for-life; crazy-hot; csi-ncis; asprine; hoshihikari; JillSwillburne; for3v3r; sucker-4-smacked; jacksam; talkstoangels77; cmaddict; Saturn567; tomate; BEG75; 4Mim; Catulicious. If you reviewed regularly and I forgot your name I APOLOGIZE!**

AND to all the others lurkers...you know who you are (I know who you are! Lol) and those that left the occasional review. PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

They finally reach Stella's apartment, both tired from the day's trying events.

"Mac, don't even try to argue but I am making dinner and you are just going to relax."

"Actually, I don't think I'd mind that after everything today," Mac states with a frown, his back to her as he faces into the small bedroom that has so far been his new home. Stella walks up to him and wraps her arms around his waist and Mac closes his eyes for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling of her soft body pressed up against his.

"You are so tense Mac and you smell like bikers and smoke," Stella notes and Mac just smirks. "You do need a shower but let me see those hands," she instructs, leading him to the bathroom. She gently cuts the dirty bandages away from his palms and looks at them with a frown.

"Actually they don't...

"Mac, they look terrible," she frowns, looking up at him in sorrow.

"Stella, I need a shower and I know it will hurt but..."

"Mac, you can't just wash these like..."

"After all I have been through today, trust me a few stings will feel like a walk in the park?"

"Oh really?" She arches a brow.

"I will be fine, but..."

"But what?"

Mac pulls her into his arms and plants a warm kiss on her cheek. "I might need some nursing afterward."

"I am not putting on a costume for you."

Mac offers a slight pout as Stella just laughs.

"Just have your shower and I'll tend to those after."

Mac offers one more kiss and then gathers a few things and heads for the bathroom to have his shower. Once inside he looks down at his hands and his mind is instantly in reflective mode. He thinks back about a week to when his life made some sort of sense, he had his regular routine and went about everyday with the same monotonous schedule he was accustomed to.

He wants to feel anger toward all the lives that Monty Jamison forever ruined, but at the same time, if it wasn't for Monty, he wouldnt have realized how short time is and how precious life is to be spent wasting away on mundane arguments and petty affairs that don't mean anything. How much shorter time really is when it comes to spending quality time with someone you love.

His bond with Stella has been forever changed; for the better and as much as he forever thought that when his father died, he'd never have another man he'd even want to fill that void, Ian Davidson had stepped up and assumed that role. Funny he has known Ian for many years but until late he was never so happy to have him as a guiding figure; someone with experience he can turn to for help and comfort.

He finally starts up the water and then looks down at his hands and frowns. Some of the blisters have broken and he knows they will sting with the soap and water but the rest don't look that bad and tells himself to push through and Stella will make it all better. And as he finally pushes himself under the hot water, his mind drifts toward his best friend.

Despite the fact that the day of the fire he yelled at her and basically discounted her investigative skills; she was there for him in his darkest hour, no questions asked. He had drunken himself into a stupor and then left that stupid note, something so small that might have caused a huge problem. And yet through all his mis-guided notions, she was there, the one constant he could rely on; the one person in his life he could depend on.

"How do I ever thank her?" He asks in tormented wonder; knowing inside he could probably never repay the kindness and love that she has shown him these past few weeks. His hands sting and he offers a soft curse as the soap starts to eat the sensitive flesh but pushes through, knowing loving attention is waiting for him. Finally finishing his shower, drying off and carefully getting dressed, he heads back outside to see his partner.

* * *

Stella slowly heads to the TV and flips on the local news; watching the same highlight reel as the rest of the city. A sad epitaph all that was left for troubled Monty Jamison and an even sadder ending to Gus Myer. And while the city did come to know Monty's name; Stella knows inside that if given the chance to do over, Monty Jamison would have relived his life a totally different way.

"At least I think so," she mumbles to herself as Mac rounds the corner.

"Think what?" He questions with a tired tone.

"Come here," she whispers, and as he nears, she pulls him into her arms and holds him close. "Just thinking that if Monty could redo his life I'm sure he would. You know if he was given a good chance right from the start with normal parents."

"It was a real waste," Mac lightly frowns as Stella pulls back. "He's at peace now. And as odd as this might sound, I'm glad he's no longer in torment."

"Me too." She gently takes his hands and looks at them. "Mac, they look sore."

"They are," he replies in haste, offering a soft intake of air as she gently puts some clean gauze over them. "Just not to tight."

"Well if you sleep carefully, I'll leave the heavy bandages off tonight," she promises.

"I'll try," Mac answers as he looks over at the table. "Stella you really didn't hav..." he starts only to have her gently take his arm and lead him to the table, both finally sitting down.

"I know we are both hungry," she tells him, looking at the slight bruise on his jaw. She tenderly touches his face and he offers a slight wince. "Sorry."

"Scott Thurber will be sorry when he's demoted to parking duty," Mac huffs in heated anger.

"Who made the call?"

"Clyde Richardson," Mac answers with a smile. "Plus Don and Jessica, myself and the Chief."

"Have a lot of friends looking out for you," Stella whispers, gently squeezing his arm.

"That has been the only thing helping me get through all this," Mac sighs, staring down at his plate.

"What else is bothering you?"

"Well you know I need my own place right?"

"Mac, as much as I did love having you play roommate, I can't fault you for not wanting to get out of that tiny box," Stella offers with a warm smile, but his frown doesn't disappear. "But...don't you think it's a bit soon to move in together?"

"A bit. I was actually thinking of the apartment for rent next door."

"Right next door?" Stella asks weakly.

"A bit too close...right," Mac huffs with a heavy frown. "Well then..." he starts only to have Stella gently cup his chin and bring his lips to hers and plant a warm kiss on them.

"I think right next door would be perfect," she smiles.

"You sure you wouldn't get sick of seeing me on such a regular basis?"

"So I take it you never want to move in together?" She counters.

"Good point."

"Mac, once again you are putting too much pressure on yourself and supposing things that haven't even happened yet. Firstly I will never tire of seeing you on a regular basis. I love you," she offers warmly, finally seeing his face relax. "And secondly we both know we aren't ready yet to take that next step as much as I think we both think we are."

"How is it you know me so well?" Mac asks with a warm smile.

"Because I love you. And trust me the time will come when we are both ready to take that step."

"I can live with that," he replies as they finally start into their meal; talking about the bizarre case they just wrapped up and what implications and fall out this will mean for anyone else involved. Finally after supper Mac helps Stella put the dishes away and then slowly wanders into his bedroom, wanting to put a few things away before he just relaxes with Stella. However, as he slowly sits down on the bed, he feels fatigue starting to cover him and tells himself he'll just close his eyes for a few minutes.

Stella finally finishes putting everything away in her bedroom and goes in search of Mac.

"I..." she starts as she rounds the corner into the bedroom and sees him asleep on the bed, his handsome face finally at peace. She offers a warm smile as she very carefully covers him with the blanket and then bends in low, planting a warm kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight Mac," she whispers.

"Love...you..." he murmurs but doesn't fully awaken.

"I love you too," she answers warmly, turning off the light and closing the door a bit so he can finally get some much needed rest after the hellish day he's had to endure. She makes one quick phone call and then sets about having her shower and then slowly climbing into bed; however, her mind is too restless to actually sleep, so she finds herself just staring up at the ceiling in thought.

She lets her mind wander to Mac taking the apartment next door. One of the things she always hated was the fact they used to live on opposite sides of the city; never close enough to just drop by when she was too tired to drive or just needed to see his face for whatever reason her brain could offer. She knew that Sinclair had at first frowned upon Danny and Lindsay hooking up and tried to make it clear that it wasn't a good idea for staff members to work and live together. However, it's hard to stop people from following their hearts and she knows Sinclair has softened his stance as both Danny and Lindsay keep their professional behavior at work in first place.

She thinks about Ian Davidson and that affect his brief interaction with Mac has made such an impact on her best friend's life. Mac has always been a private man and she had often wanted him to find someone older that he could just trust enough to open up to; now Ian has somehow managed to fill that void in a few short days and the best part is Mac doesn't seem to mind.

Stella's mind wanders back to the first day; when Mac's apartment was burned down by accident, his neighbor the target. She remembers that day; they argued, he lost everything and then she rescued him from his own personal hell. That day was a turning point for both and although so many other terrible things have happened because of that one incident, she wouldnt trade her and Mac getting this close for anything.

She hears him muttering angry curses in his sleep and frowns. "Goodnight Mac," she whispers in sorrow. "I pray that tomorrow we can start fresh and rebuild."

* * *

Mac slowly opens his eyes and for the first time in days, is waking up with the sun. He offers a tired smile as he rolls over and looks at the clock.

"Must have been really tired," he lightly comments as he looks down at his hands. Thankfully, being so tired also helped him not to thrash about so much and his hands actually fared better than he expected. He gazes at the blanket and knows it was Stella that has once again taken care of him.

He softly curses himself; feeling he's putting too much burden on her but then he also knows if the situation had been reversed for all this, he wouldn't have felt she was a burden on him.

"Morning," Stella makes her presence known and Mac quickly looks up with a smile.

"Morning," he replies warmly as she slowly wanders over to him and eases herself into his waiting embrace, Mac pushing himself back in the small warm bed as far back as possible. His arms wrap around her and hold her close. "Mmm love morning Stella."

She offers a small laugh and kisses his cheek. "You must have slept well; I didn't hear you at all."

"I guess with yesterday's excitement, how could I not," he lightly frowns. "Now it's just the aftermath to deal with and get back to our regular routines."

"Regular routines...thought we were doing that?"

"To a degree," Mac states as his blackberry buzzes to life. Stella reaches for it and holds it in her palm as both gaze at the incoming email.

"Insurance," Mac lightly groans.

"Did you call about the apartment next door?"

"I will," Mac replies in haste.

"When?"

"Hopefully today."

"Well you move in anytime," Stella informs him.

"What? How did you..." Mac's voice trails off as he looks up at her in wonder.

"Ah I have my ways," she smiles as he pokes her side, making her laugh. "You were tired last night and I just didn't want you to miss the opportunity. One less thing to stress out about."

"I don't deserve you, you know that right?"

"I do," she teases as she twists herself around and plants a warm kiss on his inviting lips. "But I love you so I think that makes up for it."

Mac offers a smirk as the alarm clock finally buzzes and it's time to get up and get the day started. Stella takes her leave to get dressed and then finally joins Mac after he's dressed in the kitchen, just in time to wrap his hands before they head out.

"Those bandages should come off in a few days for good," Stella tells him as they head into traffic.

"Then I can stop looking like I have leprosy or something," he grimaces and she smiles. "Well since we both know I can't cook worth I damn I would like to..."

"Mac, you know I don't mind cooking, however, you are not taking me out for dinner but I am going to give you a simple cooking lesson so that you'll actually have something to do in your new kitchen besides wonder what it's for."

Mac offers a small laugh but knows inside he can't say no. "Sounds good to me."

They finally head into the busy lab and are greeted with Flack and Danny.

"Well Scott Thurber and Marty Gomez are both under review, not only for their taking a bribe and making a false arrest; but also on their harsh treatment of prisoners, including you," Flack smiles.

"Yeah you were a bad one Mac," Danny adds.

"Funny," Mac says dryly.

"Actually the Mayor has put the whole house under review so good old what's his name; their crooked Captain is either going to be unemployed or spending some quality time in attitude rehab."

"Sid confirmed via dental records that the two bodies in that fire were in fact Monty Jamison and Gus Myer," Danny adds, handing Mac the file.

"Case closed?"

"Well on your end," Flack sighs. "Now it's just working with Ian's team to wrap up a few loose ends and then some of Myer's contacts."

"Good news," Mac slightly frowns.

"Got your place yet Mac?" Danny asks in haste.

"I pick up the keys tonight."

"Where?"

Mac gives them the address and both Flack and Danny exchange amused expressions.

"Close to work," Danny notes.

"Is there a problem with that?" Mac wonders.

"No problem at all," Flack grins. "I hear you might have some rowdy neighbors though."

"Oh I think I can handle myself," Mac smiles and Stella just shakes her head as she finally takes her leave, Danny in tow.

* * *

"Stella."

"Danny did you get the guitar?"

"Lindsay and I will duck out later today and pick it up. Looks just like his old one. See if you can get a spare key from Mac so that we can put that and a few other things we bought with the donation money inside for a surprise."

"I think I can arrange that."

* * *

"How are your hands today Mac?" Ian asks over the phone, still resting in his hospital bed.

"With the proper medical attention, they are getting better."

"And that would be Stella right?"

Mac smiles to himself as he looks down at his carefully bandaged hands. "That it would be."

"Sinclair find out yet?"

"Think it's just a matter of time. What do I do? I can't let either of us be fired and I don't want her to have to transfer or..." Mac's voice trails off in a heated panic, forcing Ian to offer a small laugh over the phone. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"When the time comes Mac, you'll talk to him like a mature adult and make sure he understands that just like others in your area, you'll both be the professional adults he knows you to be right now, instead of two love sick teenagers he might assume you'll become."

"Love sick?" Mac scoffs.

"Mac, I've seen the way you look at her; more than just a friend."

"Just not good at this sort of thing."

"Love?"

"Life."

"Trust me Mac, Janice and I have been together for about forty years and even I'm still learning about life."

"So there is no hope for me?" Mac frowns and Ian chuckles once more.

"Sorry young man, no what so ever."

"Thanks," Mac smiles.

"Well Janice and I would love to have the two of you over for dinner in the coming weeks, if you are both okay with that."

"Somehow I think we'd like that."

"Take care young man, stop by anytime."

"I will."

* * *

"Careful with a that Danny," Lindsay lightly scolds as they walk out of the music store, Mac's brand new guitar in it's case, a red ribbon wrapped around it.

"Did you get the other stuff?" Danny asks.

"Once Stella gets the key, we'll be able to put it all inside. Okay so where to next?"

* * *

Mac finally finishes up his field notes on Monty Jamison and Gus Myer and then leans back in his chair with a frown on his face as Stella approaches his office, a look of concern on hers. He watches her enter and immediately offers a warm smile, his tension starting to ease.

"All done for the day?" She wonders as she slowly sits down before him.

"For now I guess," he sighs as he closes the file on Monty's case. "Got a note from Trent's Ex. She's taking the kids and moving to Kansas to be with her family."

"Can't really blame her for wanting to start fresh after all this. Anything else on Gus Myer?"

"A few more perps have come forward and copped to his drug route and gambling debts but with him dead, they'll only implicate each other."

They sit for a few more minutes in silence before Mac looks up at Stella with a cryptic smile.

"What?" She asks softly.

"Ian called. He's being released tomorrow and he and Janice would like to have us for dinner in a few weeks, if we'd like."

"And what did you say?"

"I thought we'd like that," he offers and she looks at him in surprise. "No? What? Was I wrong to assume..."

"Mac," Stella starts and his nervous ramble subsides. "I'm not mad but rather pleasantly surprised that you'd want to take that step."

"It was a maybe," he quickly reminds her. "Just thought it would be nice to be around those that can actually put aside our status and just be around us without politics coming to the fore."

"You like Ian don't you."

"Strange right?"

"A little for you, but not unwelcome or anything. Actually kinda refreshing," Stella smiles. "As will seeing you cook tonight."

"What?" Mac asks with a slight frown. "You were serious about that?"

"Yes now get your ass out of that chair and let's go," she teases and he's quick to comply.

"One quick stop before we reach your apartment."

"And where are we going?"

"Mine."

They drive to Mac's new apartment, right next door to Stella's and Stella patiently waits for Mac to sign the rental agreement, take his keys, write a deposit check and do a few other things. Thankfully when Mac's distracted she takes the spare key and carefully folds it away in her pocket; having to offer it to Lindsay tomorrow so that her and Danny can arrange to put all the things inside the team collected and purchased for Mac, including his brand new guitar.

"Time for supper."

* * *

"Okay so what do I do now?" Mac asks as he hovers around Stella in her modest kitchen, his hands ready for work. Stella starts to explain a few instructions and Mac is quick to comply, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close as she shows him what to do.

"Like this?" His warm, husky voice whispers in her ear before planting a kiss on it.

"Just like that," she whispers in return, her hands still on his. Finally a few minutes later, the meal is close to being finished and it's time to enjoy. Mac takes the first few bites, offering a look of wonder and skepticism.

"Well?" Stella wonders.

"I made this?" Mac questions and she just laughs.

"Best part is you'll still be alive in the morning."

"You sure about that?" He frowns. "Actually not bad."

"Mac, it's great. Think you'll be able to do that on your own?"

"Sure, of course," he swallows hard.

"Mac."

"Just used to being...yes of course," he replies with a firm smile.

"Mac..."

"Stella, it's going to be fine."

"And why do I get the feeling you are lying to me?"

"Ask me tomorrow," he smiles and she just shakes her head.

Stella tells Mac a bit more about the area he'll be moving into and what other things he'll buy with his insurance; she making sure always keep the topic neutral, not wanting to give away hints at what the team has already bought for him. After dinner they finally wander over to the couch to just relax. Mac wraps his arm around her, pulling her close, kissing the top of her head as they listen to the light rain beating against the window sill.

"Hard to believe it's my last night," Mac whispers in sorrow.

"Mac," Stella scolds.

"Just feels like..."

"Trust me, you are going to be next door. You'll probably be here more than you might think."

"Oh I know I will be," he smiles warmly, kissing her again. "Just won't be the same."

"Change never is."

"Used to be afraid of change; and I mean before Claire died. I think the Marines forces you to accept change but never really makes you like it. But somehow I am not that afraid this time; just uncertain."

"The future is always uncertain Mac."

"Our future?" He wonders.

"Well..."

"I know one thing that his whole experience has taught me about _our_ future," Mac mumbles warmly as he twists himself around, leans back and pulls her down on top of him.

"What's that?"

"Life is too short and precious to worry about what others think; about not taking that next step."

"So you're no longer afraid?" Stella asks warmly, looking into his blue eyes with a loving smile, her lips inches from his.

"A little, aren't you?"

"A little," she counters and he smiles. "But I know it's both what we want so..."

"We'll both make sure we work hard to make it a success?" He asks before he gently wraps a hand around her head and brings her lips to his, hungrily devouring them.

"Exactly," she whispers warmly as she crushes his lips once more with hers, her hands gently on his shirt, trying to free him of it. A few minutes later his chest is bare and his strong arms are trying to return the favor.

"I love you," Mac offers with a slight groan as she shifts into position on his now naked body.

"I love you too," she warmly replies, planting warm kisses on his neck and then moving to his ear, relishing in the soft moans her actions are making. A few minutes later they are locked in their sweaty union, each offering the other all they can. Their love making continues until both are lightly gasping for air, their energy almost spent, their bodies and now the couch, lightly covered with sweat.

Stella lies on top of Mac's sweaty chest, looking down at him with a warm gaze. "You are an amazing man, Mac Taylor," she praises and he just smiles.

"Trust me I'm nothing compared to you," he counters and she beams. "Your face is glowing."

"Kinda hard not to after all that."

"Come here," he instructs, gently easing her head on his warm shoulder, their bodies still attached. They rest in silence, Mac gently stroking Stella's naked back and Stella making small circle's on Mac's forearm. A while they later they finally wander into the bedroom to get some much needed rest; a busy day to be promised tomorrow.

* * *

Stella awakes early to find that Mac is missing and offers a slight frown. But when she smells the tempting aroma of freshly brewed coffee a smile starts to unfold upon her lips. Mac appears in the doorway in just his black underwear and offers her a warm smile.

"Now that is what I like to see," she teases and he offers her a warm smile. "Too restless to sleep last night?"

"A lot on my mind about today, I guess," he lightly frowns as he comes and sits down beside her on the warm bed, offering a small kiss on her cheek. "I made coffee."

"And it smells wonderful," she beams, pulling him back down for another kiss. "Mmm so do you. Love morning Mac. Busy day today?"

"Well I don't have to pack that much so..." his voice trails off as he looks at her with a slight frown.

"Mac, stop with the sad face," she playfully instructs.

"I don't have a sad face."

"Yes you do," she teases as she pushes the cover aside to reveal her naked body.

"Mmm not fair to tempt a man like me," his grin automatically widens.

"Well since neither of us showered last night" her voice trails off as Mac quickly springs to his feet and gently tugs her out of bed, her musical laughter all that was left in the room as they hurry into the bathroom to get their day officially started. Mac starts up the hot water as Stella reaches for her shower cap.

"Not a word about this trusty piece of plastic!"

"It's cute," Mac teases as he takes her arm and pulls her naked body against his.

"We better shower this time Mac," she lightly warns.

"We did last time."

"Nice try," she smiles as they step under the hot water. However, their _real_ shower did come, but not after another hot round of love making that both seemed to more than enjoy. Finally it was time to dry off and then get dressed and out the door.

* * *

"Morning," Flack greets them. "Hey guess who gave us another chance?"

"Ronald Cressley?" Mac asks in shock. "The guy from before the fire."

"Don't you just love these losers?"

"What did he do?" Stella questions as Lindsay approaches.

"Same as before, killed a young girl and left..." Flack's voice dies out. "Who wants to do the honors?"

"Mac will," Stella offers in haste.

"Stella?" Mac questions.

"I have another case to help with, one I started yesterday," she replies in haste; looking at Lindsay with a knowing glance.

Mac offers a frown, wondering if she's afraid he's still mad from the last time they dealt with Ronald Cressley. "I'll be right there Don, Stella a word?"

"Lindsay, I'll find you in the lab," Stella tells the junior CSI as she follows Mac into his office. "What is it?"

"Are you mad about this?" Mac asks in haste.

"Mac, I do actually have something else to work on and...well I guess last time..."

"Stella, I won't judge you on..."

"Mac, I let him walk last time, remember?"

"Hard to forget," he huffs. "I just didn't want him to think that you weren't capable of, well you know what I mean."

Stella looks at him with a slight frown. "I think I'll survive him thinking less of me," she tosses and Mac finally offers a soft smile.

"Will I survive what you think of me?" He has to wonder.

"Well I think you are the most amazing, caring, tender man I have known and I love you. Did you survive that?"

"Right. I'll see you later."

Stella watches him go and then heads to find Lindsay; Mac's spare apartment key in hand.

"Are you two actually going to do _some_ work today?"

"Yes. This is work," Lindsay smiles as she takes the key. She grabs Danny by the arm and both hurry away as Sheldon walks up to her with a new case file in hand.

"They get everything on the list?"

"What list?" Stella wonders.

"We all made a listoh sorry forgot to include you," he frowns.

"Don't worry, I'm sure whatever you guys came up with, Mac will be okay with. What do you have?" Stella asks. And by the time she's finished with the new case, the sun has started to set and she goes in search of Mac. She waits for him to be off the phone and then enters, noticing his frown.

"Was it Ronald Cressley," she wonders.

"Yes, we actually were able to get a firm conviction this time," he mentions not looking up. When he finally realizes what he said he looks up in horror. "Stella, I didn't mean"

"Mac, I lost the conviction for us last time, what are you worried about?"

"You being mad at me?"

"Well I might punish you, but I somehow get the feeling you'd like it," she teases and notices he finally relaxes.

"I suppose you are right. How did yours go?"

"The butler did it," she smiles, handing him the file. "Who was the call from?"

"The Chief. Wanted to know if I had found a place yet. I told him I did."

"And?"

"And he said it was for the best, _for now_."

"For now? What on earth does that mean?"

"It means this place has eyes and ears."

"Mac?"

"Stella, I'm not going to go run and hide from all this if that's what you are worried about," he lightly frowns. "I want this and know there might be some bumps along the way but want to make it work. Besides if we do have to cross that bridge with Sinclair, I'll just tell him that neither of us are going to quit or transfer and we'll act the professionals he knows today instead of love sick teenagers."

"_Love sick_?" She asks with a smile.

"Ian's words."

"Ah. Ready to leave?"

"I really want to take you out for dinner."

"Okay but first I want to stop by your apartment."

"Why?"

"Just do."

"Stella?"

"Come on Mac, just for a few minutes."

"Okay, but why do I get the feeling you are planning something?"

"You really need to just let go and trust me more. Just be happy I'm not blindfolding you here."

"Here?"

"Let's go!"

Mac offers a small smile as they slowly take their leave, heading for his apartment and then out for a quiet dinner, the weekend just a few hours away.

"So what..." Mac starts only to have Stella pull out the spare key and reach for the lock.

"Close your eyes Mac."

"What?"

"Just close your eyes, I don't have a real blindfold with me."

"Stella, I don't..."

"Damn it Mac, just listen," she teases, planting a warm kiss on his lips and then places her hand over his eyes and he finally listens. She pushes the door open and gently guides him into his empty apartment. "Don't peek."

"I'm not," Mac groans.

"Okay open them."

Mac looks at the guitar in his empty apartment and the few boxes of items that will help him rebuild and actually feels his eyes start to water as he looks at Stella with a slight frown.

"What is all...when did..."

"From the team Mac, from all of us."

"I don't know what to say," he mumbles, looking back at the essential items for his kitchen, living room, music collection and a few other areas for his new apartment. He stands in silence and then looks at Stella in wonder.

"Mac?"

"Just almost too overwhelmed with everything everyone has done to help me rebuild."

"They care about you Mac. We all do."

"But how did...I mean when did..."

"Don't analyze Mac, just enjoy."

"A new guitar?" He asks weakly.

Stella wraps her arms around him and holds him close, kissing his lips and offering a warm smile. "I am the first to hear you play that."

"Just name the time. And thank you doesn't seem enough for all this."

"But it will suffice for them, but not me."

"Stella?"

"Well unless you are planning to have hot sex with all of them all as thank yous..." her voice trails off into a smile that Mac can't help but kiss in return.

"So you want to help me furniture shop? Tomorrow is the weekend and neither of us are on call for a change."

"You sure you want that?" Stella wonders.

"Well who other than you is going to use any of it on a regular basis?"

"Good point," she smiles as Mac's arms firmly wrap around her, his lips crushing hers once again. "I love you Mac."

"I love you too. And now...now we go back to your place."

"Mac?"

"I don't have a bed yet."

"What about dinner?"

"We'll order in."

**THE END! **

* * *

**A/N:** okay so hopefully you enjoyed chapter and this short adventure. It was a fluffy ending but after the tense nature of the story some real fluff was in order. Please review and let me know. If enough liked then I might bring back Ian as a fatherly figure in Mac's life in a new SMACKED adventure.

**PS:** Target Specific updated tomorroow.


End file.
